


【锤基】绝对黑白

by Alice737522



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 105,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice737522/pseuds/Alice737522
Summary: 黑道老大锤 X 集团总裁基(双性)设定：HE，现代AU，长篇、养兄弟互宠向，唯一有肉的文，双性基请注意避雷。简介：Loki为Asgard集团总裁，Thor是Gungnir帮会大佬，两兄弟表面上黑白分明，实际上互帮互助、互宠互爱，简而言之，Odinson兄弟的感情凡人无法理解。





	1. Chapter 1

 

敲门声有条不紊地响起，清脆的叩叩两声。

被埋在公文里的男人连头也懒得抬，手上的钢笔转来转去，还不时对着电脑萤幕蹙眉，所以他十分不耐烦地说了一句：「进来。」

 

门外的人获准进入后，没有迟疑的径自走到他面前，很有礼貌的停在桌前两步远，好像只要再多靠近一步，那个漂亮的黑发男人就会翻脸——事实上，也确实如此，Fandral有些无聊地想着。

 

毕竟他实在没见过多少比他更阴沉且难以捉摸的人了。

他没有开口，只是静静的等待，等待面前的那个男人有时间理会他。 Fandral大概是为了打发时间，开始安静地观察起他。那个男人有张很漂亮的脸，及肩的黑发微微卷曲，看起来却很柔软，此刻正被勾在耳后，让他有一种慵懒的魅力。他身上穿着合身、剪裁俐落的黑色西装，他很瘦、但却也很结实，他很像那些最昂贵的电影明星，却比他们还要英俊帅气，让人移不开眼。

那个男人还有双绿色眼睛。

它们像是最好的宝石，好像猫眼石、又像绿翡翠，可是无论哪一种，都比不上他的眼睛，幽暗深邃，藏着无尽的绿，完美无缺。

 

他手上拿着一只要价不菲的钢笔，此刻正流畅的在公文上写着些什么——他还有一双非常好看的手。节骨分明、优雅修长，随着他的用笔手上的青筋微微冒起，添上了几分属于男人的力，大概光靠这双手，他也能勾引不少人的眼光。

 

但是最迷人的，是男人本身忧郁的气质。

 

Fandral有些出神，突然，他等到他足够仁慈的开口：「什么事？」他的声音也很好听，说起话来咬字清晰，有着英伦绅士的抑扬顿挫，带着引人入迷的磁性，高贵得体。

这人真讨厌，什么都这么完美。

 

他收敛心神，说出令人惊讶的讯息，「Black Rogers今天早上让人发来讯息，说想跟你谈合作。」

很可惜的是他并没有得到预期中的效果，黑发男人好像早就猜到一样，漫不经心的问：「他是大名鼎鼎的军火商，我跟他有什么好谈的？」

「他正在洗白，他想要在曼哈顿的建筑案上分一杯羹。」

 

闻言，黑发男人终于丢下手上的钢笔，抬起头来看向他的特助。他松开领带，松口气似的眯起眼，才缓缓开口，「这世道真是变了，垄断南美洲市场的军火商想洗白？」

 

他的声线优雅、语调平和，仿佛只是谈论天气那般随意安然。

 

然而Fandral却听出他语气中隐藏的轻蔑，他微微一笑：「他不是傻子，他有个交往十年的女朋友，一直想定下来。可是他如果一直从事军火业就很难做得到这一点，听说他求婚了八年女友都没答应。」

 

男人很有趣似转动无名指上的戒指，「真感人，亿万富翁为爱痴狂，这倒很适合明天早上的头条新闻。」但他的绿色眼珠却晦暗不明，叫人无法读出他的情绪。

 

Fandral不是很耐烦跟他的老板打哑谜，他决定直接问：「所以？」

但是他还没等到他的回答，对方的手机就响了。黑发男人用眼角余光瞄了一眼放在桌边的手机萤幕，看见来电者脸上并没有多少变化，只是线条看起来稍微柔软了一点，不再那么冷漠。

他带着难得的温柔接起电话：「Hello!」

Fandral听不清楚电话那边说了些什么，但是看他老板有别平时的表情，他猜得出来电者是谁。

只有她——能让大名鼎鼎的邪神，愿意释放出与平常不同的温和平顺。

来电者并没有耽误太久的时间，很快的黑发男人就结束这段对话：「我知道了，我会跟他说的。」电话另一头又说了点什么，让他愉快地笑了起来，乖巧地回应了一句：「I love you too, mother.」这才满意的收了线。

Fandral真心觉得Frigga真是天底下最了不起的女人了。至少在对待这样一个优秀却难以琢磨的儿子上，没人能比她做的更好。

挂掉电话之后，Loki瞬间变回原先的冷漠，好似他所有的温柔，都只是昙花一现的错觉：「他要是愿意让出南美洲一半的利润，那我会考虑。」他一点也没有觉得自己做了一个多离谱的要求。

Fandral倒不是很在意他家老板的冷淡，至少他大发慈悲的回答他的问题了。

但是他的回答显然与他预想中的不同，Fandral对此摇头不已。一开口就要人家一半的基业？果真只有Odinson家的人能做得出来。他不禁感叹：「我看他就是傻了才会找你合作。」

 

「不，他聪明得很。」

「你想怎么做？」

「把消息给他，让他自己处理。Asgard集团是合法公司，我可不想沾染那些犯法的事。」他实在觉得很奇怪，为什么那些人洗白通常都喜欢从建筑业下手？

 

Fandral反驳了一句：「严格来说，他是合法的军火商没错，而且他是麻省理工毕业的天才。」

可是黑发男人对此只嗤笑了一声：「那我也没兴趣。」

「我明白了。」

黑发男人看着他的特助平稳地走出办公室后，有些无聊的环视他那几乎占据整层楼、宽敞明亮又简洁的办公室。他的办公室有着大片的落地窗，占着全纽约最好的位置，可以让他将纽约的日景、夜景都尽收眼底。用来待客的沙发，是最高级的义大利牛皮订制款，虽然很少有人，能有荣幸受邀坐在这里。

一组高档沙发、一张过大的L型办公桌、一张高级的真皮办公椅、靠着墙壁订做的整排文件柜，就是他办公室里明面上的全部了。他甚至没摆放上几盆盆栽，因为他根本懒得废那个心思。

他又看了一眼自己的办公桌，过大的办公桌收拾得干干净净，没有任何多余的杂物，更正确来说，没有任何与公事无关的东西会出现。一般人喜欢在办公桌上摆上私人物品，也许是照片、也许是习惯的文具、也许是一些小点心，而这些，在总裁办公室里通通不会出现。

除了墙上装饰的风景画以外，他的办公室干净到过于空荡。

他又调整了一下领带，将它弄回原本的样子。然后喝干了杯子里早已冷掉的咖啡，瞄了一眼电脑上的时间，中午12点37分，他选择继续与手上的公文奋战。

 

忧郁阴沉的黑发男人，活在一片光明磊落之下，鲜活亮眼。

在X国的首都，有一栋全市最高的建筑物，整栋建筑高达101层，那是全国大学毕业生的梦想之地。谁都希望自己毕业后能进入那个全国待遇最高最好的企业工作，然而每年只有少数最优秀的人，能够脱颖而出。

 

那栋101层建筑，名为Asgard集团。

 

它横跨各行各业，无论是什么，只要是能赚钱的正当生意，它都有份。 Asgard集团旗下产业包办了食、衣、住、行，与政界关系良好，还不吝啬于慈善的社会活动。更重要的是，它从来不会闹出丑闻，总是把界线抓的十分完美，连最擅长挖掘丑陋的记者，也无法对其攻之。

 

全球首富的地位，强悍的谁也无法动摇。

 

诚然，能混到今天这个份上，依靠的绝对不只有运气，更需要无比强大的智慧和鹰眼。前任总裁老奥丁手段独到、威吓八方，即便瞎了一只眼，你也无法在他面前使上任何一丁半点诡计，但凡一出手，就必定要有所收获。

 

而这样一个充满力量的男人，他的下一代，也绝非泛泛之辈。 Asgard集团闻名天下，然而，却很少人知道，奥丁有两个儿子。

 

两个截然不同的儿子，分别占据两个不同的世界。

 

大家熟知的，是那个Odinson，Loki Odinson。

 

而他是商场上战无不胜、攻无不克的邪神。


	2. Chapter 2

Fandral退出总裁办公室后，扫描了一下空荡的走廊，才往总裁专属电梯走去。 101层大楼看似很多，实际上它还是装不下Asgard集团有所有的员工，因此他们在各市都有分部。这个集团的秘密很多，但是能触碰到中心的寥寥无几。然而最令员工好奇的是，总裁办公室位于85楼，所有员工能搭乘的电梯，都只到85楼。再上去的楼层，则没有任何员工能涉足。

 

除了Fandral以外。

 

电梯升到99楼，Fandral走出电梯，不由得顿了一下脚步——即便来过几千万次，他还是很难适应其中的天与地的差异，每次他都觉得自己迟早会死在这种差异中。

 

明窗净几的办公室，满满的穿黑西装、打领带的男性员工，会让人以为这可能是某间高档企业、又或是什么事务所之类的，当然，也有可能是什么奇怪的直销商。

 

每次想到这里，Fandral都想笑。

 

他很快地来到最大间的办公室门口，门口的办公桌坐的是与他同为特助兼好友的Hogun，他正无聊地浏览着网页，网页上的图片正好是今年俄国新研发的狙击枪。 Hogun对他随意点头以示招呼，然后提醒了一句：「他应该在睡觉。」

 

Fandral并不意外，所以他笑着回了一句：「那我想我带来的消息能让他提振精神、好好上班。」说完以后，他还冲着好友眨眼，大概是觉得自己很幽默。可惜的是，不是每个人都懂得欣赏他的幽默。

 

至少Hogun那个扑克脸就一点反应都没有。他自讨没趣的耸耸肩，连门也不敲就直接闯进去。

 

特意订制的加大型皮质沙发看起来舒适又霸气。

可是现在上面正躺着一个块头看起来很惊人的金发男人。沙发虽然已是加大，但是躺上他看起来还是太勉强了些。他的一只腿已经掉到沙发外，及肩散落的金发看起来有些杂乱，透着一股狂放不羁的感觉。

他的一只手正遮在眼睛上，他的手很大，看起来非常有力。这个动作让他只露出了一半的脸，不难猜测大概是为了想阻挡没拉上的窗帘照射到他身上的阳光。可是仍旧可以隐约看出，他有一张很好看的脸。

他脸上的线条显得十分刚毅，再配上一身惊人结实的好身材，1米9的身高，让他整个人看起来就像是个贺尔蒙爆发体，大概所有女人都无法抗拒这样的男人——事实上，跟这样一个引人注目的男人一起长大，实在是一个很大缺点，Fandral有些无趣的想着。

 

毕竟他实在没见过多少比他更阳光且难以掌握的人了。

 

虽然他眼下有些许乌青，但是不足以勾起Fandral太多的同情心。毕竟楼下那个阴沉的黑发男人才是他的老板，所以他快速的走上前，摇醒那个大白天躲在办公室里睡觉的金发男人。

 

「起床。」他用力的推了他一把。

「唔——」金发男人咕哝了一声，却根本没有理会的打算，只是翻过身继续睡。

「他在下面忙的焦头烂额，你却在这里睡觉，不知道他听见会有什么感想？」Fandral坏心的说着。

金发男人其实早在他推门进来的时候就醒了，只是因为知道是Fandral所以不想起来。听了他的话，他哀号了一声：「你饶了我吧！我快天亮才忙完。」嘴上抱怨着，却还是认命的睁开眼。

 

「我想他睡得并没有比你多多少。」他补上最后一枪。

「Fine!」他叹口气，站起身走到那张空荡的办公桌旁，拨了内线电话：「Hogun，给我一杯咖啡。」

「嗯！」

 

收到特助如此冷淡的回应他倒也不在意，只是自顾自地钻进办公室里附设的化妆室，粗鲁的收拾了一下自己，用冷水不断往脸上浇，这才感觉稍微清醒一点。他又刷了牙、随意的用手梳理了一下头发，这才往门外走。

 

回到办公室时Hogun已经把咖啡端上来了，正沉着一张脸与Fandral一人一边的分坐沙发两头。

 

「什么事？」打着哈欠，金发男人直接端起桌上的咖啡仰头灌了一大口。

这个男人还有双蓝色眼睛。

 

那是一双非常漂亮的湛蓝眼睛，像天空、又像大海，它清澈透明又干净，仿佛装载人间所有的温暖美好，一望无际。

 

他身上充满所有正面光明的气质，所有你想得到的赞美词汇，都能用在他身上。如果你只看他的外表，你会觉得他可能是个运动健将；如果你只看他的谈吐，你会觉得他幽默又不失礼。他温和开朗的能跟任何人做朋友，任何人。

Fandral没有耽误，快速的说明来意，「Black Rogers提出要与Asgard集团合作曼哈顿的建筑案，他要求对方要让出南美洲一半的利润，叫我来通知你。」

 

金发男人吹了声口哨，「哇，真狠。」嘴上挖苦了一句，眼底的笑意和暖意却清楚可见。

 

而Fandral没有错过金发男人的眼中的温柔，这让他起了满身鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住嘲讽了一句：「你们俩就是兄弟，无庸置疑。」

 

「他没事干嘛跨入建筑业？」金发男人很感兴趣的问了一句。

 

Fandral不得不把半个小时前说过的话覆述一遍：「他正在洗白，他有个交往十年的女朋友，一直想定下来。可是他如果一直从事军火业就很难做得到这一点，听说他求婚了八年女友都没答应。」

 

「真感人。」他说了个一模一样的结论，只是语气没黑发男人那么讽刺，显得非常真诚。

 

Fandral几乎想扶额叹气：「我说你们两个，明明就天天见面，就非得让我这样传话吗？」

「你知道他并不喜欢直接跟我说这些的。」Thor依旧只是笑着。

 

「我看你们两个的身分根本就该对调一下。」

「别胡说，现在这样才是最好的。」

「Fine，所以现在呢？」Fandral无奈的摊手，对这对兄弟的恶趣味无计可施。

 

金发男人挥挥手，毫不在意的回答：「照他说的回答Rogers，他自己会找上门来的，我们等着就行了。」结论简洁有力。

 

阳光灿烂的金发男人，活在一片黑影幽暗之下，沉寂隐晦。

 

 

 

这个看似寻常的办公室，很难想像，就是X国中最令人闻风丧胆的Gungnir。

 

关于Gungnir，世界各国有很多传言。

 

有人说他们无恶不作、有人说他们无法不犯。他们做的全都是最黑暗、最地下化的生意，暗杀、毒品、军火、走私、赌博一样也没少干。只要听见Gungnir的名字，就连最凶狠的黑手党也知道，先惦惦自己的斤两，然后摸摸鼻子，回家洗洗睡吧。

 

几乎没人敢与他们对着干，没有人。

 

讽刺的是连象征正义的警方也对他们避之唯恐不及，除非出了无法向人民交代的大乱子，通常是会让国家元首直接关切的那种——否则千万什么也别管，不然你很有可能会在睡梦中被人崩掉脑袋。

 

Gungnir能走到今天当然也不是光靠拳头。

他们做事隐密、行事极为低调，从不留下把柄，传说它们与政界关系也十分良好，所以不管做任何事它们都极度有分寸——杀完人之后会知道清理现场连滴血也不留。

 

诚然，能混到今天这个份上，依靠的绝对不只有运气，更需要无比强大的魄力和狠戾。前任帮主被尊称为All father，残酷无情、手段决绝，即便瞎了一只眼，那只独眼里透出的戾气与狠光，也会让人不由自主地颤抖，然后服从。但凡一出手，便谁也逃不了。

 

而这样一个充满力量的男人，他的下一代，也绝非泛泛之辈。 Gungnir闻名天下，然而，却很少人知道，All father有两个儿子。

 

两个截然不同的儿子，分别占据两个不同的世界。

 

大家陌生的，是那个Odinson，Thor Odinson。

 

而他是黑道上呼风唤雨、手握霸权的雷神。


	3. Chapter 3

晚上八点，Loki Odinson照例还窝在自己那个宽敞简洁的总裁办公室里，他正低着头对着一份今年的财务报表蹙眉。

 

直到一双节骨分明、温暖厚实的大手强势的压下他手中的报表，他才抬起头，转动了一下有些僵硬的脖子，瞪着眼前笑得温暖开怀的金发男人。

 

Loki没好气地看着自己的兄长：「Thor Odinson，难道你不知道进别人办公室前要先敲门吗？」

然而Thor只是无赖的回答：「你也说了，别人，但我不是。」你说脸皮是什么？在他弟弟面前什么都不做数，他就愿意当个无赖的混蛋。

 

「这是‘我的’办公室。」他刻意强调我的，他们兄弟，从来都有自己的界限分明。

Thor对此只是摊手，「你进我办公室从来也不敲门的。」虽然Loki进他办公室的次数屈指可数。

「你那不叫做办公室。」以为他不知道他的办公室唯一的作用，就是让他用来补眠吗？

 

金发男人好脾气的哄他，「好了，别生气了，先吃饭。」他亮了亮手上的纸袋，略一用力就将他从办公椅上拉起来，往沙发走去。

 

Thor打开手上的纸袋，拿出一个纸盒，里面装的是新鲜现做的三明治。柔软的面包里夹着生菜、番茄、炭烤熏鸡肉和起司，贴心的切成方便食用的大小。他又拿出一个保温杯，装的是浓稠的南瓜浓汤。

 

他把汤倒出来，递给黑发男人，温柔的说：「先喝汤。」

「我累了。」Loki却没有接过那碗汤，只是像没了骨头一样往他怀里一倒。

 

Thor有些手忙脚乱，一边要接住弟弟突然倒下的身子，一边要端稳那碗汤免得打翻烫着了他的宝贝弟弟。

 

他无奈的笑着，让Loki在他怀里靠好，拿了根汤匙，一口一口的喂他。

 

「喜欢我今天送你的礼物吗，brother？」Loki懒懒地问着，舒服的享受着兄长无限的宠溺。

Thor吻了一下他的额头，才回答他：「喜欢，但是我更希望你送我另外一个礼物。」

 

「收我的礼物是要付出回报的。」

「我保证，曼哈顿的土地变更项目，明天就会完成。」

「这是不是代表你今天晚上不回家了？」他不是很在意的问着。

 

Thor没有回答他的问题，只是伸出舌头舔掉Loki嘴边的浓汤，呼吸带着烫人的热气，试图迷惑他的神智。

 

「Hey，我还没吃饭呢。」Loki出声抗议，然而那双绿色眼睛里却带着魅惑，引诱着他想要的东西上钩。

「我觉得你晚一点再吃也没关系。」

 

Thor吻掉他的抗议，试探着吸允啃咬，柔软的舌头煽情的滑过Loki的口腔，一进一出，模仿着让人脸红心跳的举动，像是逗弄，更像是爱抚。

 

「嗯——」Loki咕哝了一声，却全部被吞回肚子里。 Thor还再加深这个吻，丝毫没有放开的意思。

 

大手开始往下，来到胸口，隔着白色衬衫逗弄着突起的小点，情欲被挑起，Loki有些不满的扭动了一下，那些即将发出的呻吟，依旧被吻回口腔里，回荡在办公室的，只有他们啧啧的口水声。

 

Thor已经开始解他的衬衫，他足够温柔，也不急切，他很享受这个过程，看着他的兄弟在他面前逐渐褪去保护色，向他展示最真实的一面，这可不是件容易的事。

 

他终于放开他，看着被吻得有些红肿的唇，忍不住又舔了好几下。 Loki被他吻得晕晕呼呼的，眼神染上勾引人情色。 Thor笑笑，低头往他的胸口吻去，舌头舔上早已硬挺的乳粒，戏弄似的来回舔弄。

 

Loki发出诱人的呻吟，欲望被熊熊燃起。

 

Thor将一只手抚上他的颈脖，然后沿着背脊一路下滑，另一手则忙着解开黑色西装裤，探询那个禁地，只属于他的禁地。

 

他准确的找到那个迷人的小洞，开始来来回回的摩挲，Loki难耐的拱起身体，想要更多——从他17岁跟Thor滚上床开始，他们保持这种关系已经整整十年。十年可以改变很多事，比方说可以让他们兄弟各自成为黑白两道的霸权，却唯独改不了他们兄弟之间这种悖德的禁忌。

 

「哥哥——」Loki喘着气，呼唤Thor，像是想确定他的存在。

「嗯？」Thor漫不经心的应了一声，他最喜欢这样的Loki，毫不保留，对他充满渴望，同样的，他也对他爱不释手。

 

「操我——」

「别急，小东西，我们有一整晚的时间。」Thor笑哄着，熟练的从沙发底下找出润滑液，开始耐心的做起扩张，一只手指先插入小穴，微微用力的来回抽送— —对于Loki，他从来就有足够的耐性和温柔。

 

Loki已经整个人瘫软在他怀中，西装裤连同内裤已经被褪到小腿处，Thor将他翻过身，然后一掌狠狠拍上Loki的屁股：「要忍耐，弟弟。」他眯起眼看着紧致的小穴贪吃的吞下他的手指。他又抹上大量的润滑液，确保这不会伤害到他的宝贝，开始试探他的极限。

 

「嗯——进来——」他却不安份的扭动着身躯。

 

「嘘——乖一点，马上就好了。」Thor不理会他，缓慢的又加入一根手指，来回抽动，逐渐被手指操开的小穴泛起艳丽的红，熟美可口，正等着他的进攻与抚慰。他坏心的碰上那一点——他们对彼此的身体太过熟悉，他知道怎么样让Loki渴求、哭泣，然后高潮。

 

眼前的画面让他的老二涨到几乎要爆炸，要不是怕怀中的人受伤，他早就不顾一切操死他。

 

但是Loki从来也不是个乖巧听话的弟弟，他不耐烦地推开Thor，猴急的解开他还穿得好好的裤子，然后就试图坐上去——却被Thor紧扣着他的腰。他不满的瞪着他，Thor安抚的吻了他一下，才慢慢的让他坐下去。

 

Loki忍不住呻吟，「唔——嘶——」像是痛，又像是爽。

「放松点，宝贝，你为什么永远那么紧？」Thor让他夹得有些受不了，扣着他腰的手没放松，就着润滑液往上顶了顶，小心的让他将自己的硕大慢慢全部吞下去，想等他习惯。

 

Loki却不满意，自己开始动了起来。 「好棒——哥哥……还要……你好大——」Loki最喜欢在性事上称呼Thor为哥哥，乱伦能带来足够的刺激感，是他们兄弟间的秘密，也是枷锁，而他们都乐此不疲。

 

Thor闷着笑，宠爱的骂了句：「小混蛋。」这才开始快速动了起来。他不断用力撞击，他知道Loki喜欢这样，他喜欢他温柔、更喜欢他粗暴，他喜欢他在无限制的性爱中，让他痛并快乐着。

 

他把弟弟抱了起来，让他跪趴在柔软的沙发上，然后用力碰撞，性器在小穴里出出入入，啪滋啪滋的，发出淫靡色情的声响。 Loki一手攀上沙发的靠杯，另一手难耐的抚上自己的阴茎。 Thor很好心的腾出一只手帮忙他，Loki叫得更大声，还不断指挥：「对——就是那里，好棒——用力——还要……」

 

就在他即将到达高潮的边缘，Thor却坏心的缩回手。

 

Loki泪眼迷蒙，不满的看着他，Thor又吻了他一下，沙哑的嗓音都是欲望：「你可以的，小骚货，你可以被我操出来。」他扣着他的手，操得更猛更用力，Loki没了反抗的力气，眼里全是欲求不满和被过度充实的泪水。

 

「啊啊啊——哥哥——求求你——」Loki已经被操得不知道自己在说什么，他极欲解放，忍不住回头可怜兮兮地看着Thor。

Thor看得心疼，但Loki楚楚可怜的表情却又很好的满足了他的征服欲，他再次吻上他，火热缠绵的热吻，模仿着身下的动作，口水里都带上情欲，他喘着气放开他，老二被小穴夹得爽上了天——他的弟弟就是个极品，十年过去了他还是那么紧，而这个秘密只有他一个人知道，光是想到这里他觉得他就可以射出来。

 

他在他耳边低沉的说着：「再忍耐一下，就快了——你太棒了，宝贝——再夹紧一点。」Loki已经开始低声啜泣，他被他操得泪水直流，脑子无法思考，只能本能的迎合Thor的动作和指令。

 

「啊啊啊啊啊————」Loki尖叫着，终于忍耐不住，被操射出来。几乎是同一时间，Thor也将灼热的精液射进他的身体里，得到高潮的小穴正痉挛的抽蓄着，Thor还没拔出去，就被阵阵紧缩的刺激到又硬了起来，这让他又心猿意马了起来——

 

却被无情的一把推开。


	4. Chapter 4

Thor看着面色泛红的弟弟叹气，觉得无奈至极，过河拆桥一向都是他弟弟的拿手好戏。他把Loki抓回怀中抱紧，舔着他耳朵问：「这么现实，爽完就不理我了？」

 

「我肚子饿。」喊到有些沙哑的嗓音，难得露出一丝撒娇的意味。

「我可以喂饱你——」Thor还是不愿意放弃，声音染着浓厚的欲望，诱惑的在他耳边又舔了好几下。

结果他只换来一记眼刀：「走开，我要吃饭。」

无论何时，雷神对他弟弟都有足够的纵容与宠爱，所以他只能笑着说：「好好好，吃饭。」他替他稍微清理了一下，拿过桌上的三明治，又把碗里早已冷掉的浓汤倒掉，重新装了一杯，才送到弟弟嘴边。

 

凭谁看见这样的他，也无法相信那就是杀人不眨眼的雷神。

 

看着Loki慢条斯理的吃完三明治后，Thor才开口问有关于下午那个消息：「你怎么看？」

 

严格来说，Loki不是不喜欢跟Thor讨论那些才让Fandral传话，那只是他们兄弟之间的默契和情趣。表面上他们把界线分得很明白，一个在明、一个在暗，互不相干——实际上他们对彼此、比对自己了解更甚。

 

Thor喜欢Loki游走光明精明干练的模样，

Loki喜欢Thor沉浸黑暗霸气狠辣的手段。

 

「Rogers不是个不能合作的对象，他想洗白就势必要放弃一部分甚至全部的军火生意，而且他是合法的军火商，这点是件好事——既然他找上我，想必他也知道我们的关系，我们没道理往外推。我可以分给他曼哈顿的三成利益，用来交换那一半的军火掌控，这有助于你下个月去墨西哥处理毒品的问题。」他们兄弟之间话从来不用说的太清楚，起个头，另一个人就能接下去。

 

Thor搂紧他，舔去他嘴角上的美乃滋，笑问：「没有你我怎么办？」

而在商场上精明干练、在员工面前不苟言笑的Asgard总裁，此刻犹如只小狐狸般洋洋得意：「所以对我好一点，哥哥，没有我，你的Gungnir一天也混不下去。」

 

Thor简直要被他的宝贝气笑了：「小混蛋，你知不知道良心怎么写，我对你还不够好？」对于这个小混蛋，他从来就毫无原则可言，只有他想要，没有他做不到。

 

小混蛋——Loki很喜欢Thor这么叫他，带着一点无可奈何，还有满满的宠溺和纵容。从小到大，无论他做了什么、无论他惹了什么祸、无论他提出多么不合情理的要求，Thor都只会笑骂他是小混蛋，让他为所欲为，心甘情愿地满足他或者为他收拾烂摊子。

 

「很可惜，你就爱我这个混蛋。」他啃上他的唇，高傲又自满。

而他并不否认，大方坦承：「是，我爱你，就爱你。」

 

哪一种爱？ Loki没有问。

 

这大概是他们兄弟之间唯一的问题所在。

 

他们所有的发展都自然到像是喝水一样，就像十年前他们搞上的那一晚，没有什么轰轰烈烈或是挣扎抗拒——Thor像平常一样走进Loki的房间，Loki本来以为他是来说晚安或是闲聊，但是Thor做了个不同于平常的举动，他将房门反锁了。

 

接着他将弟弟抱进怀里，温柔又直白地说：「Loki，我想要你。」他的语气稀松平常，仿佛只是在邀请他共进早餐，但出口的却是完全不同的事，并且十足自信他会答应。

 

Loki的回应是微微一笑，给他兄长一个吻，然后他们抵死缠绵。

 

可是他们从未对彼此袒露心迹。

Thor从不吝啬说爱他，但他从来没说过，那到底是属于恋人的爱情，还是兄弟的亲情。他宠着他、纵着他，把所有能给的都给他，只要他一句话，他就能断一条人命——

 

但他唯独没有给过他承诺。

 

不过纠结这些不是他的风格，太煽情的对话也会让他恶心，所以Loki决定换个话题：「妈妈让我们回家吃饭。」

「什么时候？」

「星期天晚上。」

Thor下了个结论，「老爷子肯定闲得没事干。」并且很难得的得到弟弟的认同。

 

Loki换了个姿势，更加舒服的缩在兄长的怀抱中，他瞄到他手上的戒指，心情很好的问：「你今天晚上出门吗？」

「嗯，去拉斯维加斯。」Thor抚着他的后背，明确的回答他的问题。

他不是很好奇的随口问：「干嘛？」

「听说有人出老千，两天赢了几千万，我去看看。」

 

绿色眼眸里闪过一抹嘲讽，不客气的评判：「你的手下愈活愈回去了，赢了几千万才知道通报？」

Thor只是面不改色的答：「他们观察了一阵子，查不出原因，才敢报到Hogun那里。」

 

「真有意思。」这是一句没什么诚意的赞叹。

Thor很愉快的听见弟弟口气中的不屑，「那你陪我去？」正好让他趁机提出要求。虽然他们兄弟有自己的界限分明，但是有些时候，Thor不介意打破规则，只想带着弟弟在身边，多陪陪他。

 

却被一眼瞪回来：「你是不是忘记我明天还要上班？有几千个人要靠我吃穿，我可不像你能天天躲在办公室睡觉。」

「看在我顺便去帮你解决土地开发的问题上？」他开始讲价。

但是Loki却无动于衷，「那是应该的。」

 

——我帮你弄了那么大一笔生意，你当然要有所回报。

 

叹口气，Thor终于说：「我想你陪我，行吗？」这小混蛋就是故意的，他就想听他说这个。

 

果然这个小混蛋笑得很可恶，还讨价还价了一番：「那你顺便帮我断了Nifl家小儿子的手脚。」他很好的发挥了在生意场上学来的谈判才能，而Thor在这一点上从来没有赢过他——

因为他从来都不能拒绝他弟弟的任何要求。

 

Thor挑眉，「他怎么得罪你了？」他记得他上次听到这个集团的名字时，他们与Asgard刚联手开发一个庞大的新兴能源开发案，总金额高达数亿美金，却有令人满意的成果。为此两个集团还联手办了一个开发庆祝晚会，当天宾客云集，出席的都是有头有脸的大人物，不是商场上的大佬、就是政界的高官。

 

Nifl是Odin少见的长久合作对象，大概也能算得上是朋友。他在商场上也是赫赫有名的一号人物，作风大胆强势，黑白两道都会给几分薄面。

 

那次晚会Thor没到场，因为他正亲自带着人在北非执行一场高难度的暗杀行动。

 

「上次的庆祝晚宴，他色眯眯的盯着我看了一晚上。」光是回想自己被那个眼神追逐了一晚，Loki就觉得全身都不痛快。要不是碍于自己的身分和Odinson家族的颜面，他早就把他打成残废。

 

不过这种事也不用他亲自动手，术业有专攻，让专业的人来就行了。

 

Loki虽然身为集团总裁，却从来不请保镳，长年能跟在他身后的，也只有Fandral，他不喜欢一堆人围绕在他身边，那感觉像是被监视。

 

要保镳干嘛？他兄长派在暗地里保护他的人，都够组成一个训练有素的佣兵团了——并且他拥有绝对的指挥权，只要他想，那天晚上他就能废了那个混帐，还保证不留痕迹。但是他从来不动用兄长给他的特权，因为他喜欢享受哥哥的宠爱和在乎。

 

Thor的眼神阴暗了几分，眼底有一抹戾气一闪而逝，快得像是错觉。他的嘴角笑得更加温柔——Loki知道，那是他兄长发怒的前兆。通常下一秒他就会掏出枪直接崩了惹火他的人，然而此刻他只是慎重的亲了亲他的额头，然后说：「As you wish, brother.」

 

而Loki对此很满意，通常他兄长会做的比他期望的更多更好——他知道那个废物活不过午夜了。 Loki从来就明白，Thor的温柔只是表面，他的兄长对他有着极为专制的占有欲。

 

这是他们兄弟间没有说破的另一个问题，他们对彼此几乎病态的控制和霸道，但他们都沉溺其中。

 

Loki很满意，Thor给他的，只给他一个人的，温柔。

 

 

 

一直以来，Loki都很清楚，他的兄长在所有人眼里是怎样的存在。

 

表面上的Thor阳光、开朗、体贴、幽默，他对待Loki无疑是个最包容的兄长，暗地里则是最温柔的情人。但是Loki很清楚，那是因为他们没看过Thor开枪的狠劲，或是捅死人的决绝，更可能是扭断人脖子的俐落。

 

Loki还记得，他第一次被绑架那年才12岁。

 

那时候他被呵护得太好，家族的富有和保护，在他眼里成为束缚和与别人不同的格格不入。有一天他决定要改变这一切，所以使了他最擅长的小诡计甩脱送他上学的保镳，然后兴高采烈的享受自己的战果，体会像同龄孩子一样一个人上学的独立感。

 

都说乐极生悲，温室里的小少爷尚不知人心险恶，还没走到半路就体验被绑架的悲哀。

 

他年纪还太小，即便从小就跟Thor一起接受培训，但手无寸铁的他也打不过那么多人。 Loki天性里就有识时务的优点，所以他平静的接受被绑架的事实。

 

他大概被挟持了两个小时，百无聊赖地在心底数着时间，安分守己的扮演一个人质的角色。他脖子上抵着一把刀，身边有十几个人看着他、等着利用他向Odin索讨一笔庞大的赎金或者是其他的利益。也许是觉得他年纪小没什么威胁，所以那些人并没有用枪来对付他，但是这没有为他们后来的生命留下希望。

 

其实Loki并不害怕，事实上，也没什么好怕的，他知道会有人来救他。他虽然只是一个养子，但是多年来Odinson家的小王子不是叫假的。

 

但他没有想到的是，两个小时之后，他的兄长，单枪匹马靠着一把散弹枪和一双拳头，打进那个破旧的仓库。他看着他以骇人的速度崩掉拿刀抵着他的那个混蛋，一个俐落的转身就踹倒试图冲上来制服他的人，然后他像是演示平常训练的成果一样，收拾掉所有的人。

 

那一年，Thor才15岁，但他的体格已经足以媲美橄榄球员。

 

Loki永远都记得那个画面。

 

Thor的金发在太阳底下比平时更加闪闪发亮，整个人仿佛沐浴在一团金色云朵之中，他朝着他缓步走来，万丈光芒，犹如神话中无所不能的神祗。

 

他的嘴角和手臂上都带着血迹，气息却平稳安定，Loki知道那是哥哥第一次在训练以外的时间对人动手，也知道那是哥哥第一次杀人。可是他什么也没说，只是对着他露出一个温暖又阳光的笑，他无比珍重的亲吻他的额头，说：「Loki，没事了，我们回家。」

 

从那一刻起他就知道，他会永远爱着他的兄长。

 

后来的Loki常常在想，也许就是那一天，才让他们的命运有了决定性的扭转和差别。

 

Thor大学一毕业就被Odin丢到以色列的私人佣兵团训练了整整两年，他用尽所有关系让部队对Thor'特别照顾' ——每次Thor放假回家都得极力掩饰身上的大伤小伤，Odin放了话，打死他儿子不用偿命，而再厉害的身手，也躲不过次次的训练、更躲不过枪林弹雨。

 

通常得靠着Loki帮忙，才能蒙混他们温柔却精明的母亲。但是不能否认，两年的训练确实让Thor迅速成长。

 

他成长为黑暗中的霸主，在无视人命的团队和战争中学会杀伐决断、学会心狠手辣、学会残酷冷血、学会冰冷无情、学会隐藏起性格中与生俱来但为数不多的仁慈。最重要的是，他学会只能相信自己、不能相信旁人。

 

而那两年中Odin把Loki带在身边，让他从基层职员做起，手把手的教着他。有Odin老到的经验教导，再加上Loki与生俱来的天赋，很快就让他在Asgard集团占有一席之地。

 

他的哥哥成长了，他也要有所成长，才能与之匹配。

 

他成长为商场上的君王，在瞬息万变、阿谀我诈的战场上，学会巧舌如簧、学会虚与委蛇、学会翻手云覆手雨、学会没有永远的朋友或是敌人、学会听懂那些老奸巨猾的背后每一句话的含意。最重要的是，他学会只能依靠自己、不能依靠旁人。

 

他们是如此截然不同的两兄弟，生活在两个完全不同的世界中。唯一的共同点，就是他们都是Odinson。

 

他们学会，除了彼此，再也没有人能放心依赖。


	5. Chapter 5

午夜十二点整，Thor和Loki一起下了直升机。

 

他的手还紧紧地搂在弟弟腰上。身后站了一堆人，头全低得死死的，虽然每个人都暗自猜测并果断认为这对兄弟绝对不只是兄弟那般单纯，但是谁也不敢说出口，就怕撞到枪口上。

 

Thor的另一个助手Valkyrie，正满脸不耐烦地站在赌场顶楼等待着他们。她是Thor最信任的手下之一，和Hogun各司其职。 Hogun负责Thor的安全、调动人手和暗杀，全天候待命在Thor身边。 Valkyrie负责Thor所有的行程及日常安排，Thor不找她时，她可以大喇喇地泡在任何一家酒吧里，揽着各个不同的美女逍遥自在。

 

而Loki之所以默许Valkyrie待在Thor身边，单纯只是因为他把Fandral从Thor身边要走了，并且他们兄弟俩都没把Valkyrie当女的。没办法，她是个不折不扣只爱女人的男人。而Valkyrie最值得兄弟俩称道的不是她工作上的能力，而是她过硬的拳头——他们实在没看过几个比她更像男人的女人了，光是她一脚扫过对手的脑袋，就让人家吐了口鲜血加牙齿，就足以让她站稳雷神左右手的地位。

 

当然Valkyrie的不耐烦是有原因的——她伟大的boss，两个小时前就该到这了，然而他让她等了两个小时的原因，他说他要陪他弟弟吃饭，他不在Loki会忘掉晚餐。

 

Valkyrie只想给他一刀——你他妈的能尊重一下员工的感受和辛劳吗？

 

「Boss!」Valkyrie臭着脸，不情不愿的招呼。心底是满满的忿忿不平，就你有爱人吗？要不是因为你，我现在也抱着我的爱人好吗？

 

Thor抱歉的看着Valkyrie笑了笑，他知道他是过分了，但是如果他不盯着，Loki那个工作狂一发作起来，晚餐能当早餐吃。

 

他对着Valkyrie说：「陪他去监控室。」他附在弟弟耳边轻声讲了几句话，Loki点点头，领着Valkyrie率先走进赌场。

他笑着目送弟弟纤细的背影，听着Hogun低声在耳边的报告，在直升机轰隆的声响中、月光的照射下，露出一个恶魔般的微笑。他戴上墨镜，隐藏起蔚蓝的眼睛中那一抹难以理解的快意。

这个世界总是充满奇怪又微妙的平衡。

 

如果说世界分为黑与白，那么Asgard和Gungnir就分别是两个世界的主宰。

而他是黑夜中的霸主雷神，不容许挑战。

 

 

Thor让Loki自己先到监控室去，然后带着Hogun离开赌场。

 

他来到赌场后面的一间空厂房，已经有一群人站在那里等他。他们围着地板跪着的人，那个倒楣鬼被蒙上头套，从身形上来看，可以看得出大概是个男人。

 

Thor对着领头的人点点头，对方会意，粗鲁的扯下那个头套，露出惊慌失措、神色惨白的男人——Nifl家最受宠爱的小儿子。

 

他眼下的乌青和不正常的脸色，实实在在的显示他是个多么混吃等死的垃圾，会出现那样发黑的脸色，通常只有两种可能——吸毒或是纵欲过度。而Thor毫不怀疑，他是两者兼具。

 

想到要跟这种垃圾浪费时间他就觉得厌烦，但是一想到Loki的脸，就能让他把这种厌烦压回心底，平静下来。

 

Thor走近他，一派轻松地问着：「听说你对我弟弟很感兴趣？」

两家的父亲算是有交情，所以小Nifl自然认得Thor，唯一不幸的是，他的不学无术让他懂得不够多。他长年吃喝玩乐，对自家生意一无所知，所以他的辩驳也显得愚昧无知：「他只是个养子⋯…」

 

Hogun几乎不忍心看那个白痴，果不其然Thor阴沉着脸，眼角添上几分戾色，嘴角却勾得更加迷人，他十分好心的回答他：「那我想你还得知道另外一件事。」然后下一秒他就折断了他一只手，再顺便精准的踢断他的一只脚。

 

他对他的兄弟向来守信用，说好断手脚就不能反悔。

 

小Nifl痛得倒在地上尖叫，但是这没什么用，见惯生死的雷神，不会因此而心软。他只能等待，等待着眼前这个王者般的男人，接下来的宣判。

 

Thor的表情有一瞬间的温柔，提起弟弟总会让他心情很好，「他是养子没错，但他就是我弟弟，最重要的是，他是我的人。」

 

小Nifl冷汗直流，努力直起身驱，试着做最后垂死的挣扎：「他差点毁了Asgard集团，那是Odinson家的公司。」他试着用四年前轰动业界的那件事离间他们兄弟，以换取自己的一线生机。

 

Thor很配合地做出惊讶的表情，然后嗤之以鼻，为眼前人的愚蠢而发笑，「我想你弄错了一件事，Gungnir也是他的。只要他想，Asgard集团破产也无所谓。雷神什么都能忍，但是——邪神不能不高兴。」他将他踹倒在地，漆黑的皮鞋压上他的背脊，居高临下的俯视。

 

在生命的最后一刻，小Nifl终于想起来，那句流传多年的箴言。他终于意识到，自己眼前的男人是怎样的存在，他是掌控黑暗世界的霸主雷神，自己在他眼前只是一粒尘埃。

 

——无论你是谁，都别去惹Odinson家族。

 

这句话是至理名言，黑白两道无人不知。

雷神很满意他的表情变化，知道他终于认清事实，没有人可以恣意诋毁他的兄弟，更遑论多看一眼。他笑得更加温柔，犹如明媚的春光；也更加猖狂，犹如阴寒的严冬，最后他接过Hogun递来的手枪，俐落的崩掉那个胆敢觊觎他弟弟的人。

 

子弹穿过额头，鲜血四处流窜，生死往往只有一线之隔，可惜躺在地上没了呼吸却瞪大双眼的人不明白这点。 Thor将枪丢还给Hogun，对着暗处的人影说：「处理好，不用太干净。」

 

他转身走出那个厂房，一脸平静。

 

 

 

Loki缩在监控室的沙发上，点了一根烟，拿着一杯酒，让人把萤幕放到最大，然后百无聊赖的看着萤幕上的画面。

此刻他觉得自己是脑袋抽了才答应陪Thor来这。他办公桌上的公文堆积如山，明天还有一个高达3亿美金的合约要签，而他现在却坐在这帮Thor抓老千。他喝了一口酒，觉得自己肯定是有病。

 

烟烧了三分之一，Thor就走了进来，他一手揽过弟弟，拿过他手上的烟抽了一口，才开口问：「看出什么了吗？」他闻到兄长身上的淡淡血腥味，立刻就知道他刚刚去了哪——

 

他的兄长从来都不会骗他，他对他永远都言出必行，他很高兴地知道，Nifl家的小儿子，已经下地狱了，并且他毫不怀疑亲自动手的绝对他亲爱的哥哥。

 

而他对此很满意。

 

除非万不得已，否则Thor很少让Loki看见他杀人。他的生意，出口就是罪恶，他不在乎让弟弟知道毒品、走私、军火那些事，因为那是他们从小到大都听惯的事，他没有隐瞒的必要，他很喜欢看着Loki在暗中帮他扩大版图。

 

但是他不喜欢让Loki看见他动手杀人。

 

他的弟弟，细致干净，通身的贵公子气派，天生讲究的像个贵族，哪怕身上沾染了一滴血，都会让他暴怒。所以通常他都会独自完成弟弟的要求之后，再回去讨赏，大多时候他能得到一个吻。

 

没有让他失望，Loki在他唇边献上一个热情的吻，然后立刻就被哥哥反客为主的夺过主动权。

 

站在一旁的Hogun和Valkyrie无奈的对视一眼。 Hogun依旧面无表情，Valkyrie则翻了个大大的白眼，然后两个好搭档一起默默的在心底计时，希望这对兄弟还能记得他们还站在这。

 

好在上天大概听到了他们的心声，总算这两兄弟还知道这是哪里。

 

一吻终了，Loki平复了一下被哥哥吻得急躁的呼吸，才回答他刚刚的问题：「就这种伎俩，那群废物还查不出来？」

 

对此，Valkyrie的脸抽蓄了一下，万里挑一的菁英被说成是一群废物——这连她跟Hogun都骂进去了，但是她很识相的没有得罪这个有仇必报的邪神，因为他最大的优势就是有个护弟狂魔的哥哥雷神，而不幸的是那个人刚刚好是她的boss。

 

「嗯？」

「摩斯密码。」Loki指着萤幕上放大的画面，赌客的手指在手机上不断点着，看似焦虑的动作，其实很有规律，他只是透过点击手机萤幕，把讯息传给幕后的人。

「真老套。」雷神的评价很直白。

 

被兄长的专属温柔顺毛的邪神，懒洋洋的回应他的评价：「老套有老套的好处，至少你手下那帮傻子就没人看得出来。」

「这个年代，愈老套愈吃香。」Thor笑笑，没有告诉他，其实他们早就查出来了，只是他想让弟弟陪他出门才扯谎。更何况要不是好奇谁敢在太岁头上动土，这种事根本轮不到他出马。

 

他很喜欢这样，他喜欢看他弟弟高高在上、目中无人的模样。他喜欢宠着他、纵着他，即便他说他手下的菁英全是废物也无所谓。

 

他之所以过来，最主要的原因是为了洗钱。赌场永远都是洗钱最粗暴简单的手法，所以多年来Gungnir暗地里的资金大部分都靠着赌场来运作。

 

Thor是个大而化之的人，他喜欢简单，更喜欢在做事的时候留下一点无伤大雅的缺点——因为这样他就能看见Loki边翻白眼边咒骂，然后顺手替他把所有的烂摊子都收拾好。

 

而他爱死了那样的弟弟。

 

他知道Loki一定明白他是故意的，可是Loki从来没说过。这是他们之间的游戏，Thor开头、Loki结尾，谁也不能插手属于他们兄弟的乐趣。

 

他转头看了一眼守在一旁的Hogun，淡淡吩咐：「你知道该怎么做。」Hogun维持一贯的沉默，点点头就转身退出房间。

 

「我明天去伊拉克。」Thor道。

这是他硬要拉着Loki来赌场的原因。

 

「我明天飞比利时。」Loki道。

这是他愿意陪着Thor来赌场的原因。

 

而他们都知道原因。

 

Thor搂紧他，轻声交代：「好好吃饭，我会让Fandral盯着你。」

Loki白了自家兄长一眼，冷声回敬他：「回家时不准弄脏地毯。」

 

Thor听得懂他弟弟隐藏的意思——不许流一滴血、更不许死。

 

这让他心情很好，忍不住问：「这么担心我？」

可惜Loki的回答很欠揍，「那当然，你死了谁帮我断人手脚？」

「小混蛋！」Thor不在意的吻了吻弟弟的脸颊，他知道，这是Loki关心的方式。

 

只属于他一个人的关心。

 

他们是兄弟，也是情人。他们黑白分明，却总有默契。他们会自然而然地，向对方报备基本的踪迹。

 

Thor笑着捏了捏弟弟的腰，转头开始处理工作，Loki坐在一旁用手机查看刚寄来的企划案，偶尔喝上一口酒，静静陪着他。除非Thor开口，否则Loki不会在他的领域指手画脚，就像Thor从不过问Asgard集团的事一样，这是他们对彼此的尊重。

 

「那批军火明天会送至伊拉克，但是X国正高度关注我们，所以……」Valkyrie收起对自家boss的不满，有条有理地向Thor报告。没多久，Hogun就走回来，等着向Thor回报刚刚处理的结果。

 

但Valkyrie话还没讲完，Thor的注意力就被吸走，「困吗？」他注意到弟弟已经收起手机，眼皮开始下垂。

「有点。」Loki打了个哈欠，往哥哥怀中缩。

 

Thor挥手暂停下属的汇报，抱起Loki，走向赌场里他专属的房间，让他躺到那张除了自己以外没人可以躺的床上，温柔地替他盖好被子，低沉哄着：「睡一会，我去把事情处理完，待会我们就回家。」

 

「不许留烂摊子给我，我明天一早就要出发。」Loki闭着眼睛，威胁道。

Thor沉沉地笑声里全是宠溺，吻着他的额头，「这是我的奖励，宝贝。」

 

Loki懒得和他争论，在Thor的注视下很快就睡着，这个房间里都是Thor的味道，只要有他兄长的气息，就能让他安心。 Thor看着他的呼吸逐渐平稳，才走出房间，准备用最短的时间处理好今天的工作。

 

漫漫长夜的五光十色，没有怀中的他来得更重要。


	6. Chapter 6

Loki只在比利时待了一天，就匆匆回到X国。

 

Fandral对此实在很同情。在外人眼里，Loki掌握着全球最大集团，风光无限。但是只有长年跟随他的Fandral才知道，他是耗了多少心力才走到今天的地位，又是如何拼命努力，才站稳集团总裁的位置。

 

他沉着脸走出会议室，Fandral快速地跟在他身后。

 

他的心情不是很好，这一季的财务报表让他火气旺盛。所以刚刚他在会议上对着各部门主管冷言冷语了一番，并且告诉业务部副总，如果下个月的营业额不能再提高7个百分点，他就可以卷铺盖走人了。

Fandral回想到他刚刚在会议上那抹阴侧侧的嗓音，忍不住打了个冷颤——他都替那群高阶主管抹了把冷汗。

 

经过茶水间时，正好听到一群员工正在讨论Gungnir的事。

 

Loki不由得放慢脚步，正好听见其中一个人说：「昨晚有个命案，死的是Nifl集团的小儿子，新闻上说是Gungnir做的。听说现任帮主杀人如麻、没心没肺⋯⋯ 」

 

Fandral看了一眼自己的boss，在心底为那些傻瓜默哀——说人闲话不是不可以，可你们别傻到被这个兄控听见啊！

 

Loki面无表情，冷冷的对Fandral说：「原来现在Asgard的薪水这么好领？」

「Boss! 严格来说，现在是午休时间。」Fandral试着说情，毕竟里面有个新来的俏秘书，大家都喜欢。他指了指墙上的钟，正好12点整。

但这没什么用，他家boss不带任何情绪的开口：「全部开除。」然后走回自己的办公室。

 

Fandral叹口气，准备去处理新接收的指令。但是在这之前有个更加困难的任务——怎么求他boss吃饭而不会得罪他？老天，这年头混口饭吃就这么难吗？他为什么非得夹在这对兄弟中求生存？

 

人生好难。 

 

Valkyrie坐在总统套房的书桌前，啪的一声用力阖上电脑，面无表情地在心底咒骂无数遍——

 

很快的，那个她咒骂的对象就出现在他的视线里，她真想挥拳打掉那个笑容，好让对方不要再给她找麻烦。

 

而始作俑者正完全没有自知之明的对着他的特助微笑问道：「Valkyrie，怎么了，脸色这么难看？」

她深吸一口气，免得自己忍不住出手攻击自己的老板，才带着最压抑的表情、用最冷淡的声音、做简短的报告：「Nifl家小儿子的事情上头条了，现在各大媒体都在报导，警方正密切关切中。」说关切中都算委婉，全X国的警察都知道这件事肯定跟Gungnir有关。

 

这就是会让国家元首直接关注的那种案子。

 

Thor慵懒的应了一声：「是吗？」

这回答让Valkyrie更想直接给他一刀，「boss，你能不能不要每次都没事找事？」天天就转着你们兄弟那无聊的恶情趣玩，这日子还要不要过了？

 

他透出一个迷死万千女性的灿烂微笑：「不用担心，他会解决的。」

可惜这个笑容对他身边这位唯一的女性不起作用，「这次没那么简单，老Nifl在黑白两道都排得上名号，而他宠爱的就是他的小儿子。更何况，他跟老爷子也有交情。」Valkyrie头痛的分析着，希望他能正视这个问题。

 

但是她的老板显然没有这个打算，「老爷子那里我会处理，剩下的就交给我的兄弟。」Thor仍旧笑的温暖，好心地安抚他的特助。

 

Valkyrie已经不想再多说什么了，「Fine，希望我们入境X国时不会被拦下直接带走。」反正说再多也没用，这位大少爷照样我行我素。

 

他天生就是诸神的宠儿，从小受最好的教育，却能靠自己赤手空拳的在黑暗世界杀出一条血路、奠定自己的地位。他身边的人都很清楚，他能走到今天，靠的绝对不是家族的势力和庇护，所以他确实有唯我独尊、狂放不羁的资本。

 

Thor则是笑而不语，只要有他的弟弟在，他就什么也不用操心。

 

他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，眯上眼喝了两口，才开口道：「这里交给你们，明天我就要回X国。」

Hogun皱眉问道：「那那批货的尾款？」

Thor干掉手上的酒，一脸无所谓的回答：「你留下来看着办，他们没胆子不付钱。」

 

Valkyrie完全不抱希望的问：「你干嘛这么急着回去？」上亿美金的交易，你甩手说不管就不管？

果不其然，她伟大的老板给她一个让她想掐死他的答案。

 

「我要回去陪着Loki，」Thor看见她的白眼，才笑着又补上一句：「我母亲要我们回家吃饭。」

 

Valkyrie和Hogun对视一眼，都觉得生活简直就是狗屎，恋爱中的人都是神经病，当下属心好累。

 

人生超难。

 

 

Fandral拿着饭盒走进总裁办公室，动作迅速的在茶几上摆好，然后按照惯例停在办公桌前两步远，直到Loki批完手上那份公文抬起头来看他：「干嘛？」

「午饭时间。」他指了指茶几上的清炒鸡肉义大利面。

Loki皱眉，「我不饿。」连看也不看他指的方向，就想拿过下一份公文。

 

Fandral做了一下心理建设，抱着上断头台的心情，才将手压到公文上，开口说：「Thor交代过，你要记得吃饭。」

果然，他老板发飙了：「我想请问一下，到底他是你老板，还是我是你老板？」Fandral完全可以听见他亲爱的老板没说出口的下一句话——你到底领谁薪水？

 

他双手一摊，嘻皮笑脸的把话说白：「当然是你，但是这并没有差别。他不高兴会崩了我，你不高兴还是会让他崩了我，所以不管怎么说我的小命都掌握在他手上。」薪水跟生命相比，还是小命重要多了。

 

世道太过艰难，动不动就要体会生命的可贵。

 

Loki翻了个白眼，沉声咒骂：「shit!」他就不该跟Thor要来Fandral，平白往自己身边放个眼线。

 

他家老板移动大驾往茶几走去，Fandral为此感激涕零。

 

好不容易盯着Loki吃完午餐，Fandral终于松了口气。 Loki不理会他，点了根烟，享受似的吸了两口，才缓缓问道：「Nifl集团那边有什么动静？」

他的特助虽然啰嗦，但是相当尽责，从一大早就开始关注那则新闻：「听说老Nifl悲伤过度已经病倒，现在集团由他们家大公子Anthony掌权，他用尽所有势力，要求警方务必追查出凶手。」

 

Loki闭上眼，把所有的可能在脑海里转了一圈，然后略带烦躁地说：「跟他约后天晚上吃饭，我有生意跟他谈。」该死的Thor，就不能不给他添乱吗？

Fandral也点起一根烟，继续追问：「警方那边呢？」这件事的动静太大，各家新闻台已经轮流拨放了一整天。

 

精明干练的邪神只犹豫了三秒，就迅速做出决定：「我不方便出面，让Heimdall去处理。砸钱送礼都随他，回头跟你报账，用我的私人帐户核销。」Asgard集团不能卷入这些黑帮丑闻之中，所以必须由别人去周旋。

 

Heimdall表面上是Odinson家的老管家，实则暗地里替Odin处理各种他不方便出面的问题。他与Odin一起打天下，终身未婚，在家族里是除了Odin以外的第二把交椅，也是看着Thor和Loki长大的。他的政界关系良好，谁都知道Heimdall虽然在Odinson家没有实质的职位，但是有绝对的权力，但他本人却低调的犹如一个真正不管主人闲事的老管家。

 

他最聪明的一点就是懂得急流勇退。

 

在兄弟二人分别接任Asgard及Gungnir后，Heimdall毫不犹豫地弯下身段，仿佛那些过往全是云烟。他从来没有摆过长辈的架子，而是如同所有老式贵族家的管家一般，恭敬的等候两位少爷的指令。

 

Fandral提醒，「这样老爷子势必会知道。」

Loki却嗤笑，「他应该已经知道了，那是Thor要处理的事。我只管外头，老爷子他要自己想办法。」他没有天真到认为他们兄弟俩的一举一动能瞒过耳聪目明的老爷子。

 

⋯⋯不是你让他帮你断人手脚的吗？ Fandral在心底腹诽着。

 

像是看穿他的念头一样，Loki淡然的说：「我只让他帮我断他手脚，没让他打死他。」虽然那并没有什么差别，他兄长的占有欲极强，要是他没下死手，Loki还会怀疑他兄长是否吃错药。

 

Fine，这桥拆得真好，但是他还有另一件更重要的事要说，老天保佑他能活到Thor回来。

 

Fandral简直生无可恋，这个消息绝对比Nifl家的破事更让他家boss火大，但他还是只能硬着头皮开口：「Sif要回来了。」他非常确信，要是没有从他口中先知道这个消息，他的boss转头就会开了他，然后让他兄长一枪毙了他。

 

 

 

Fandral曾经看过一个画面。

 

在一场隐密的Odinson晚宴上，受邀的宾客都是有头有脸的大人物，并且或多或少与Odinson家有一定的交情。酒酣耳热之际，人的胆子总会提升不只一个档次，尤其是当他自认为与众不同的时候，往往会不知天高地厚。

 

那天晚上，有个不知死活的白痴就很好的证明了这一点，他借着酒胆肆无忌惮的对着Loki挑衅，当着所有人的面对Loki说：「你不过是运气好，你只是个养子，你不过就是Odinson家的一条走狗。」

 

在场所有的人都知道，Loki是养子，Odinson家没有隐瞒过这一点。但是Odinson夫妇，尤其是Frigga，对于这个养子的疼爱程度超乎所有人的想像。而自从Loki继任Asgard总裁之后，再也没有人敢当面指出这一点。

 

继承Asgard集团是一个指标，将Loki的身分提高到天际。他从寄人篱下的养子，摇身一变成为手握大权的王者。

 

王者，是不可侵犯的。而且，他有最好的骑士。

 

Odin脸色铁青，Frigga气得浑身发抖，然而这都比不上雷神的怒火。

 

让Fandral觉得最恐怖的是，那个事主只是一脸淡定地回答：「噢，可惜你的运气不太好。」

 

不用回头他都知道，他的兄长正脸色平静地站在他身后，眼底带着地狱的恶魔之火，嘴角却笑着——

 

如果不是亲眼所见，Fandral死也不能想像，他从小一起长大的好友，那个如阳光般温暖灿烂的男人，竟能发出如此冰寒冻人的声音：「在生命的最后一秒前，你必须牢牢记住，他是我弟弟，也是Odinson家的珍宝。」

 

下一秒他就伸手扭断了那个人的脖子，快速、狠戾、动作漂亮、毫无知觉。那个白痴眼睛瞪得大大的，至死也不明白自己得罪的是一个怎样的存在。

 

接着，他揽着弟弟的肩，头也不回的往门外走，无视身后全场的视线和惊声的悲叫。

 

从头到尾，兄弟俩都神色淡漠，眉头都没皱一下。

 

 

 

Sif曾经是Thor的未婚妻。更准确的说，是Thor曾经可能的未婚妻。 Muspell与Odinson家是世交，Sif和Fandral、Hogun及Valkyrie一样，都是和两兄弟从小一起长大。

 

他们曾经共同度过天真善良的童年、再到年轻气盛的青年、最后是暧昧模糊的成年。

 

Sif喜欢Thor，这点毋庸置疑。

 

没有人会不喜欢Thor，就连Loki也不行。他的兄长，天生就是个发光体，会吸引所有的目光，他风趣、热情、温和，一开口总能带来夏天的暖意，逗笑所有人。他有为王的霸气、也有为友的真挚，他耀眼的像是北欧神祇，高贵、强壮、受人爱戴。

 

相较之下，Loki阴沉的像是蛰伏于暗处的毒蝎，表面弱小、沉静不多话，实际上毒辣无比，只要一口就会要人性命。他最为人称道之处，是过于精明的头脑和没有感情的做法。他的天性中，仿佛天生就缺乏慈悲、谅解和宽容。

 

谁也不能想像，这两兄弟是一起长大的。

 

所有人都不明白，连Loki自己都不明白，为什么最终接任Asgard集团的会是Loki，他仿佛更适合与Gungnir相伴的黑暗。

 

那是Thor刚接任Gungnir第一年的事，发起这场联姻的是Odin。

Loki不怪父亲，他们兄弟的悖德是禁忌，只有他们自己知道。而且他跟父母亲一样明白，要求Thor去联姻，确实是为Thor好，不是为了Odinson家族的利益着想。

 

那是Loki见过哥哥与父亲吵得最凶的一次，事后Thor被老当益壮的父亲揍得三天下不了床，而Frigga则是难得强硬，坚决的要求Odin取消这场联姻。

 

然后Sif就离开X国，再也没有与他们任何人联系。

 

后来Loki问过躺在床上养伤的Thor为什么不答应，他们都知道联姻能给Thor带来怎样的好处。然而Thor只是用他那双蓝色眼睛看着他，淡淡笑着：「你说呢，弟弟？」他在他的蓝色眼睛里看见一片真诚，然后他给了他一个吻。

 

事后Loki严重怀疑那是Odin最终彻底放弃，没有改变心意让Thor继承Asgard集团的最后一根稻草。

 

毕竟在黑暗世界里没有规则，只要够强悍，你就是规则。没有那么多迫不得已的妥协，更适合随心所欲、不愿受束缚的Thor。而他们兄弟在各自的岗位上，都做得很好，出乎意料的好。

 

 

 

Fandral踌躇的看着他的boss，考虑是否应该再多说些什么，但他根本看不懂他此时的情绪。

 

不管是作为忠心的下属还是诚挚的朋友，他自然都比旁人更清楚这对兄弟私底下的模样，也更清楚Odinson家族里的私密——

 

当年Loki听闻Thor要去联姻时，满脸笑容的祝贺哥哥，转头他就把自己关在房间里一整天。 Thor强硬地打开那扇门后，没人知道那对兄弟到底说了些什么。他们谈了一整个下午，后来Thor大发雷霆，闯进父亲书房与父亲大吵一架，最后被Odin拿着家法痛揍一顿，躺了三天以后那场联姻从此不再被提起。

 

Loki神色平静，吸完最后一口烟，才淡淡道：「知道了。」

 

他是商场上的霸主，邪神，而他早已过了被威胁的年纪。


	7. Chapter 7

Thor带着一身风霜回到家时已经深夜了。

 

没有几个人知道，他和Loki，其实就住在Asgard大楼的第100层。这是Loki要求的，因为他不想花时间在上下班的路程中——那段时间都够他看完一份企划案了，他当时是这么说的。 Thor对此只是无所谓的耸耸肩，住在哪里对他而言没有差，只要弟弟高兴就好。

 

他回到家时，宽大奢华的客厅全暗，只剩玄关处亮着一盏小灯。他很喜欢那盏温暖的黄色灯光，他知道那是Loki特意为他留的，每次看见那盏灯，就让他明确地感受到——Loki在家等他，这个念头总会让他心情特别好。

 

他没有开灯，顺畅的摸黑走进卧室，很满意地看见Loki整个人卷缩在棉被里，只露出一小截黑发，呼吸均匀——现在是半夜三点，这时间他要是还在看公文，他非得把他操晕在床上不可。

 

房间里遮光窗帘并没有拉上，Loki只拉上薄纱帘，Thor小心的掀开棉被，就着窗外的月光，看见弟弟的脸因为空气不够流通而微微泛红。

 

——跟小时候一样，他好笑的想着。 Loki总喜欢把自己整个人都缩在被子里，或是把自己埋在Thor怀里。

 

他笑着凑上前亲吻他的嘴角，很快就惊动浅眠的弟弟，「回来了？」Loki的声音里还有浓浓的睡意，手却下意识的揽上兄长的肩颈。

他又亲了亲他脸颊，小声的说：「继续睡吧，我去洗澡。」伊拉克的风沙不是盖的，他为了想早点回来陪Loki，累得要命，只随便在私人飞机上打理了一下就一路睡回来，要是不想被弟弟踹下床，他最好是他在骂人之前先自动自发。

 

他帮弟弟重新拉好棉被，就拿起换洗衣物往房间里附设的浴室走去。

 

听着细微的水流声，Loki扭开床头灯，打着哈欠，给自己点了一根烟，努力撑着眼皮等着兄长沐浴出来。

 

Thor没有让他等很久。他湿淋着头发，脖子上挂着毛巾，只在腰间随意围着一条浴巾，就走出浴室。赤裸的上身，有结实的肌肉，水滴顺着他的肌肉缓缓而下，他随意的擦着头发，看上去养眼极了。

 

Loki靠在床头，半眯着眼盯着兄长过于健壮的躯体，不高兴地抱怨着：「警方开始追查Nifl家小儿子的事了。Thor Odinson，我记得我们说好不许留烂摊子给我。」

Thor闷声笑着，靠近他的兄弟，将他捞进怀里，暧昧的在他耳边低沉的吐气：「宝贝，我没答应，我说了那是我的奖励。」

 

Loki用力推开他，恨恨咒骂，「Fuck you!」然后翻身下床，拿起柜子上的吹风机，按下开关，吹风机轰隆作响，开始帮哥哥吹头发。

 

「你可以试试，但是我不保证明天你能准时起床上班。」Thor坐在扶手椅上，再次将他圈进自己的范围里，感受手指温柔地在发间来回穿梭。他闭上眼享受弟弟的服务，两只手还不安分的在他的臀瓣上捏来捏去。

 

他的珍宝翻了个白眼，他又被狠狠隔开。

 

Loki几近挫败的叹息，头痛的问道：「你就不能不给我找麻烦吗？你知道我每天有多少事要处理吗？现在打开电视，每台新闻都在报导，Nifl家也不是省油的灯。」

 

Thor提醒他，「Loki，我是照你的要求做的。」

但是他的兄弟并不打算接过这茬，「少扯到我身上，我只让你打断他手脚。」

他将他的兄弟拉坐在他的膝上，「你知道那并没有差别。」亲吻他美丽的侧脸，在灯光的照射下，他能看见他眼底流露出的些许温情。

关上吹风机，Loki毫不客气的刻薄哥哥：「你这个变态、控制狂。」

「我不否认。」他可以把这当成一种赞美，没有问题。

 

「你知道我这次要损失多少才能摆平这件事吗？」你说谈钱伤感情？不好意思，在唯利是图的邪神看来，亲兄弟也得明算帐，何况他只是个领养的。

然而他的兄长对此只是摊手，「反正不管你损失多少，你都会往我身上讨。」你就算没损失也没少往我身上挖钱。

 

很少人知道，纵横商场的邪神是个货真价实的财迷。他最大的兴趣就是赚钱，最喜欢做的就是往他兄长口袋挖钱——而Thor对此则是抱持着毫无所谓的态度，他连命都是他的了，何况是钱。

 

「父亲那边怎么办？」这是另一个让他烦躁的问题。

但这显然不是Thor会烦躁的事，「我会处理，宝贝，我保证。」

 

Loki懒得再跟兄长废话下去，径自上床，Thor笑着起身拉上遮光窗帘，关了灯在黑暗中将弟弟揽在胸膛。两兄弟靠在床头板上，头靠着头，谁也没说话，一起共享一只烟。 Thor的手摩娑着弟弟柔软的颈部，既是安抚也是温存，他们都喜欢这样难得的时光，平常两人都太忙，当他们能够安稳的一起共享一张床的时候，总会这样靠在一起，有时候随便聊点什么、有时候则什么也不说。

但今天却有点不同，Loki神色清冷，低垂的眼眸让人难以猜测他在想什么，他捻熄烟蒂，却没有往下躺的打算。

Thor静静地等着，他的兄弟如果不想开口他说什么都没有用。就在他觉得自己快要睡着的时候，才听见弟弟冷声开口，「听说Sif要回来了。」

 

原来这才是Loki今晚不高兴的原因？

 

Thor忍不住笑了，又不敢笑太过，免得宝贝弟弟炸毛，「Hogun好像说过。」

「你就不想念她吗？毕竟一起长大的。」

「Loki，我忙得连睡觉的时间都没有，哪有空想那些不相干的人。」这是实话，为了早点回来陪他，他在伊拉克忙得三天睡不到15个小时。

 

Loki双手缠绕上哥哥的肩颈，眼底带着怒意，嘴角却弯着勾出弧度，啃咬着他的下巴：「怎么会是不相干的人，别忘了星期天我们要回家吃晚饭，说不定父亲还没放弃那个联姻计画，哥哥，你说是吗？」

 

Thor一个翻身，将他压在身下，「你说呢，」他让弟弟直视他的双眼，即便在暗夜中他好像也能看见那抹湛蓝，还有始终如一的真诚，「弟弟？」而他的兄弟，有一双与他截然不同翠绿色双眼，他是他最好的珍宝，除此以外，还有什么重要的？

 

Loki没有回答，他闭上眼，承受兄长的欲望和情意。

 

 

 

看着耗尽体力而熟睡的弟弟，Thor心底软得一塌糊涂，触动回忆的开关，想起当年——

 

他记得Loki带着尊敬且制式的笑容祝贺他联姻，但他眼底一片悲凉，那个眼神伤透了他的心。这个小混蛋就是故意的，他把自己关在房里，连饭也不吃，Thor强硬闯进他的房间后，只看见弟弟无比平静的坐在窗台前捧着一本莎士比亚，正全神贯注的看书——但他手上握着一只捏断的铅笔，笔心刺进柔软的掌心，汨汨流着殷红的鲜血。

 

而强悍的雷神被眼前的这一幕气到心痛。

 

他记得他一手压着他的颈脖，将他的脑袋压在他的胸口，一手覆上流血的手掌。他听不见他的兄弟喃喃说了些什么，反正大概也不是什么好话，Loki的银舌头毒起来能把神也给气死。他的神经绷断、脑子无法思考，Loki的血让他怒火中烧，而怒火烧成欲火，最后他不顾弟弟的抗拒，强压上他。

 

那是他第一次强迫Loki，也是唯一的一次。

 

他们两个那天基本上是边打架边做爱，Loki挣扎的很厉害，所有他们从小学的格斗术都用上了，锁喉、擒拿、过肩摔，再到钢笔、匕首、皮带，手边能用上的武器都出笼了。那是他们兄弟第一次动真格的干架，他完全不怀疑这个小混蛋那一刻是真的想要他的命——他的占有欲从来不输他。

 

房间砸得乱七八糟，最后他凭着佣兵训练的成果赢了。

 

他把弟弟的双手绑起来，不理会他的哭喊、哀求、怒骂，几近残酷的强势要了他一整个下午，最后他汗湿着额头昏倒在他怀里的画面，则是Thor这辈子最得意的时刻之一。 Loki被他操到晕晕呼呼时，哭着咬上他的肩膀喊：「我恨你。」细碎的呻吟犹如猫叫，却钻进他心底最深处，来回挠着，他觉得那句我恨你比我爱你还要好听。

 

那双雾气迷蒙的绿色眼睛，夹杂着情欲和爱恨，印在他脑海上、骨髓中、血液下，成为永恒的爱恋。

 

等他终于彻底冷静下来以后，Loki手上的血已经干了，眼也哭肿了，人也昏过去了。他亲吻他的额头，又亲吻他的掌心，他没有打算道歉，只是默默替他处理好伤口，将他放平在整个房间唯一还安好的床上，然后转头就冲进父亲的书房拍桌大吵，强硬地拒绝联姻。

 

他当然不是真的被父亲揍的下不了床，他跟父亲都心知肚明这一点——但是那能让母亲不舍，逼着父亲取消那场该死的联姻。他喜欢简单，而这是最简单的方式。

 

最重要的是，那能让Loki心疼。

 

那三天Loki都乖巧的陪在他身边。他其实知道那是小混蛋的算计，他演那一套就是想让他拒绝去联姻，但他心甘情愿，反正他本来就没想过要答应，就像他不可能让Loki离开他一样——你是我的，我的兄弟、我的守护者、我的情人，是我一个人的。

 

他还记得Loki微微发哽的嗓音，试探着问他为什么不答应联姻？他们都知道联姻能给Thor带来的好处——Asgard集团已经由Loki继承，得到Gungnir的Thor将活在无尽的黑暗之中，然而一场明面上的婚姻，能让他有另一重身分，活在太阳底下。

 

他只是带着眷恋和温柔的目光，反问他的兄弟：「你说呢，弟弟？」然后Loki就给了他一个吻——

 

他能在那个吻中，品悟出Loki的爱情。

 

他不是不知道他跟Loki之间的问题，更不是不知道Loki在意的是什么，但是有些事，不能操之过急。当年的联姻事件是个警讯，说明他们之间还有要面对的难关——Loki很爱Frigga，有时候他都怀疑弟弟对母亲的爱甚至远超于对他，所以他不能让他们之间的事影响到Loki面对母亲的心情。

 

另一方面他也要避免父亲在这件事上，可能会对Loki造成的伤害——他们都清清楚楚，当年父亲收养Loki的真正目的是什么，虽然最后这个目的被Thor亲手给打乱。

 

就像只有Loki知道Thor身上有多少伤口一样，也只有Thor知道Loki究竟是花费了多大的努力，才在Asgard集团站稳脚跟。 Thor根本记不住也算不出，有多少个深夜他都看见来自Loki的书房门底下透出的那一丝光线，显示主人还在与工作努力奋战。又有多少次他看着弟弟累极直接趴在公文堆里睡着，手上的笔甚至还紧握不放，最后他将他抱回床上时，他总会无奈叹气，觉得怀中的他又瘦了。

 

他不能凭着冲动，毁掉他所有的努力与希望。

 

他想要给他全世界、想要让他永远活得光明灿烂、想要他拥有最好的祝福。他愿意活在黑暗中，把所有的光芒都给他。

 

他低下头，再次亲吻熟睡的Loki，在他耳边轻声宣告——我是你的，你的兄长、你的保护者、你的情人，是你一个人的。


	8. Chapter 8

Fandral有些幸灾乐祸却又同情的看着他家boss的黑眼圈和打不停的哈欠。

 

他知道Thor昨晚回到X国，看Loki的模样，昨天晚上肯定没睡多久。单就Thor的那个体格而言，光是用想像的，都觉得十分惊人。但是这也代表他今天的日子会不太好过——

通常Loki不好过的时候，他会让身边的人都一起不好过。

 

「你们客诉部，如果再想不出新方案提升售后服务，就集体回家吃自己。」——客诉部副理面如死灰。

 

「资讯部再不解决网路的漏洞，下个月就集体降薪。」——资讯部副总欲哭无泪。

「Asgard的秘书全都是花瓶吗，连一份完整的合约都打不好，请你们不如请工读生。」——秘书部可能要集体悬梁。

「业务部每天除了躲在茶水间说八卦之外，就没有一点实际作为吗？我是请业务不是请废物。」——这倒不意外，业务部上次就得罪过这位老大一次。

Fine，他已经快要把全公司都骂一遍了。 Fandral开始认真思考，这种火气的程度应该不单纯是因为Thor昨晚没让他睡觉——肯定跟Sif要回来有关。

 

叹口气，送走刚被骂出来的财务部副总后，他让一脸战战兢兢，等在门口要进去报告的企划部经理先回去，那个才三十出头的有为青年如获大赦般感激涕零，迅速逃离这个是非之地。

Fandral起身，亲自去冲了一杯黑咖啡，抱着我不入地狱谁入地狱的大爱心态，走进那个黑发男人的办公室。

 

黑发男人正好抬起头来，漂亮的绿色眼睛里有睡眠不足的血丝，火大地问：「又干嘛？」

Fandral将咖啡放下，劝道：「你得休息一下，全公司的部门都被你骂了一遍了。」

 

「我至少还有一半没骂到，企划部的人呢？」

「我让他一个小时后再来，喝杯咖啡吧。」

 

Loki揉着抽痛的太阳穴，勉强接受了自家特助的提议。

 

Fandral见状，走回自己的位置上拿来止痛药，又装了杯温开水递给他——偏头痛不是病，痛起来要人命，他在他身上很好的认证这件事。

 

Loki接过药，干脆的吃完后站起身来活动了一下，然后缓缓走到沙发上坐下。他燃起烟，闭上眼抽了两口，这才能稍微放松下来，开口问道：「跟Nifl那边约的怎么样？」

 

「今天晚上七点，在Midg，我订好包厢了。」Fandral跟着在他身旁两步远坐下。

他依旧闭着眼，优雅的吐了口烟圈，「警方那边呢？」自家哥哥留下的烂摊子还是得收拾。

 

Fandral对此倒是皱眉了，「Heimdall已经去处理了，目前警政署长把这个案子压住，但是不知道Nifl家能做到什么程度，毕竟Nifl家的势力也不容小觑——」他停顿了一下，带着一抹小心翼翼接着说下去：「现在每台新闻都在关注这件事，很快就会闹到总统那里，这比较麻烦。你打算怎么做？」这肯定会让他家boss心情更糟。

 

那双绿眸倏然睁开，很刚好的在烟灰掉落地板之前，将烧了一半的烟灰弹落在银质的烟灰缸里。他的眼底闪过一丝狠绝，略显不耐：「还能怎么做，让出能源开发案3%的利益，让他们把这件事忘了。」

「那可是Nifl家最受宠的小儿子。」

 

Loki冷笑：「但是现在掌权的是他家大公子，我没看出他有多少兄弟爱。」在金钱与权力面前，多少兄弟阋墙、骨肉相残的故事。

Fandral也笑了：「才3%的利益，他没有那么知足吧？」的确，多少个前任黑帮老大死于自己的亲信甚至儿子，又有多少个集团在改朝换代之后，下死手的铲除自己兄弟的所有势力，连冷饭残羹都不留。

 

——毕竟不是所有兄弟都跟你们Odinson兄弟一样，喜欢那些特殊的情趣，Fandral又在心底暗自消遣了一句。

 

「他最好是知足，不然下一个被崩在仓库的就是他。」Loki烦躁的捻熄烟蒂，又补了一句：「去通知他，3%的利益和我的私帐他都得给我补上。」该死的，这次他妈的亏大了，明帐暗帐都要出血，他一定要挖走Thor这次生意的成果。

 

「Rogers那边今天早上来电话说他同意了。」

「一样把消息给他，这件事我不想管，他们谈妥了再告诉我。」反正他只负责提供曼哈顿建案的利益，军火什么的，跟他一点关系都没有。

「明白。」Fandral起身，往黑暗世界走去。

 

黑暗与光明，总是各自有拥护者，而他，万分荣幸的游走其中。

 

 

 

Loki走进Midg，这是全X国最高档的西餐厅。

 

它有最好的主厨，重金礼聘来自海外的米其林三星主厨。它装饰的金碧辉煌，犹如法国的凡尔赛宫。它有开放式的大厅、也有私密的包厢，多少政商名流在此高谈论阔、签订合约。但是没有多少人知道，这是Gungnir旗下的据点之一，用精美的辉煌包装着肮脏的罪恶，台面下的暗盘交易光用说的都令人颤抖。

 

每次来到这里Fandral都会有一种强烈冲突的恍惚，心之上皮之下，流窜着怎样的罪恶与美德。

 

这里是Thor的得意杰作之一。

 

他不喜欢浮华不实又纸醉金迷的酒店，当着貌美如花的酒店小姐面前杀人也是件不太礼貌的事，最重要的是——宝贝弟弟要是闻到他身上有别的女人的味道，肯定会把他从Asgard大楼的第101层踹下去。

 

Nifl家的大公子Anthony已经坐在包厢内等待，他并没有带特助，而是只身前来。

 

他优雅地交叠双腿坐在椅子上，看着Loki从容的任由Fandral亲自伺候脱下大衣，并没有起身相迎的打算，毕竟他自认为自己现在是有筹码的——他的弟弟是怎么死的，大家都心知肚明。

 

Fandral订的是6人包厢，摆放的是足以坐下八个人的长方形桌子，因为他家boss不喜欢与人太靠近。 Anthony一来就自动自发的在长桌的一端坐好，Loki坐到Anthony对面，两人中间隔着长长的餐桌，莫名的有种牌桌上对峙的紧张感。

 

Loki露出进退得宜的笑容，「Anthony，好久不见，先点菜吧。Midg的牛排水准很高，我推荐他们的菲力牛排，3分熟，鲜嫩多汁，恰到好处。」他的语气轻松友好，仿佛两人真是多年不见的好友。

Anthony倒也配合，在商场上混久了，谁都明白伸手不打笑脸人的道理，「Fine，菲力最适合搭配Barolo，来一瓶吧。」对于生意人来说，没有永远的敌人、也没有永远的朋友。

 

「当然，Fandral。」

「Yes, boss!」

 

餐点快速无声地上桌，两个人就这样愉快地吃了起来，杯觥交错中还不忘记客套两句互相恭维，更没忘记互相关心对方家族的近况及集团的发展，包厢内回荡着清脆的谈话声、和刀叉轻碰盘面的细微声响，他们甚至还聊起了股市的走向及银行的融资问题——Fandral站在一旁光看都觉得胃痛，这是他最佩服Loki的地方之一，你成天到晚吃饭吃得这么紧张还不会闹胃病，光是这点天赋你就比Thor适合继承Asgard。

 

好不容易挨到两位少爷吃完主餐，Loki在侍者撤掉盘子时看了Fandral一眼，后者会意的点头，他退到一旁，低声和站在旁边的侍者交代了几句：想活命的话，接下来就不要再走进这个包厢。

 

在所有侍者退出去后，Loki点起一根烟，单刀直入的表示：「Anthony，能源开发案Asgard可以多让出3%的利益，希望令弟的死能到此为止。」他们已经客套了一晚上了，没必要再耗下去。

「那是我弟弟。」Anthony一脸愤怒的低吼。

 

却只引来Loki不客气的发笑，嘲讽道：「他是你父亲最宠爱的儿子，但他是个废物，他的存在，只会造成你接班上的障碍，你不会想看见Nifl集团败在他手里。」言下之意是，别装模作样了，你比我还想干掉他。

 

这句话果然让Anthony停止表演，收起恶心的手足情深，换上专业商人的利益熏心，「开发案是两个集团联手的，才3%，Asgard集团这么做，未免不够厚道。」

 

但Loki只是沉静的顶回去，「8亿美金的3%已经很惊人了，Asgard完全可以垄断这次的开发案，大少爷，你不会不知道我之所以同意让Nifl集团参与这次的开发案，纯粹只是因为你父亲与我父亲有点交情吧。」要不是为了Thor，他连谈都不会跟他谈，做人要懂得珍惜。

 

他端起红酒喝了一口，才不急不徐地接下去：「Anthony，这件事Odinson家不是不能处理，我只是不想找麻烦。」Heimdall不是做不到，只是花费多久时间的问题而已。

 

毕竟开发案已经起头，如果不接下去损失更大。

虽说Asgard完全可以独立完成，但必须要耗费更多的资金与人力物力，他没有打算要往这个开发案投下所有的心血。而且贸然终止合作，势必会引起动荡与集团内的非议，他一点都不想面对那些成天闲着没事干、只会挑三拣四的股东老头们的质疑。

 

Anthony被噎得说不出来。

Loki的语气很温和，但是他天生就自带王者的气场，会压逼的人喘不过气。更何况，他知道Loki说的每一句都是事实，就算停掉开发案，Asgard集团也赔得起。他再摆姿态下去，可能连3%的利益也没有，转头还会落到跟那个败家弟弟一样的下场。

Fandral在一旁都想同情他了，想跟银舌头争辩，还不如趁早明白技不如人怎么写，然后回家洗洗睡吧。

 

幸而Anthony最大的优点就是比他弟弟头脑清醒多了，所以他很快的就做出决定，极度友善的表示：「我会让家族取消向警界的施压，但是我父亲手上的黑道势力我无法保证。」

他确实应该要感谢他，替他除掉接班上最不安定的因素——他就不明白他家老头怎么这么喜欢那个废物？

 

Loki微笑：「这样就够了，明天我不要再看见有媒体报导这个案子，毕竟，活着才是最重要的，你说是吗？」最后几个字，他说得又轻又缓慢，警告的意味清楚明了——

 

Anthony忍不住打了个冷颤，突然无比庆幸自己的识时务——这个男人，跟他哥哥一样，都是霸主、都是君王——

都不容许被挑战权威。

 

他有些茫然的点头，Loki很满意他的表现，起身离席。


	9. Chapter 9

Fandral十分尽责地将Loki送回Asgard大楼，毕竟他和Anthony两个人喝了一整瓶的红酒，实在也不适合开车。

虽然不是第一次看到，但是他每次都会被Loki的谈判手腕慑服，光是站在一旁看都觉得是一种享受。而拜服在自家boss的手段之下的后果是，他在Loki下车前一刻才想起另一位老大的交代，连忙叫住后座的他说道：「Thor说他今晚要跟Rogers谈军火的事。」

 

「在哪里？」

「在Gard。」那是Gungnir的另一个据点，专门为活在暗处的夜猫子架设，一间吵杂的夜店，放的是震耳欲聋的摇滚乐。

那是Loki一辈子也不会想踏入一次的地方。

Loki若有所思的点了根烟，礼貌地顺手开启车窗，问了另一个问题：「Sif什么时候回来？」

透过后照镜仔细地审视了Loki的表情，Fandral觉得很哀伤，因为他发现自己依旧什么都看不出来，虽然他跟在Loki身边很久，但是也很难猜中他到底在想什么。Loki不像Thor，什么都写在脸上。也许是因为长年身处谈判场上，所以他总是能保持一脸平静无波，叫人读不出情绪。

他确实有继承Asgard集团的能耐与天赋。

在商场上，绝不能被人轻易识破想法，否则就等于将底价秀给对手看，而这一点上Thor绝对不可能做得比他好。

每次猜不透Loki的情绪时，Fandral都会这么赞叹。他无奈地叹了口气，其实他一直觉得Sif这个时候回来，应该不是什么好事，但他还是得回答自家boss的问题：「下个月初，她约我们大家吃饭，Hogun应该也收到通知了。 」

 

Loki笑了，优雅地将手伸出车窗外，将烟灰抖落路面后，又将烟放回唇边，眯着眼睛又长长的吸了一口。

这简直是电影画面——Fandral从没看过有哪一个人抽烟的样子比Loki更好看了。明明是个没有好处的行为，但在Loki身上，就变成一种魅力，举手投足间，带着高贵典雅，他根本就应该生在皇室。

备受赞叹的黑发男人毫无所觉，只是笑得十分淡然，然而脱口而出的，却是完全相反，浓浓的讽刺，「她没约我吧？她唯一想约的只有我兄长，你们何必不识相去凑热闹。」

 

「不管怎么说，大家是一起长大的。」这话连他自己都心虚，他们之中就没有人不知道Loki与Sif有多不对盘。

Loki对此没有表示意见，只是他的绿色眼珠里没有可以称得上是感情的东西——Fandral愿意保持儿时情谊那是他的事，他无权置喙。但这并不代表，他会跟他有一样天真的想法。

所以他依旧只是笑，只是笑容瞬间变得冷酷：「那她就更应该知道，有些东西，永远不会属于她。」他打开车门，顺手弹掉只抽了一半的烟蒂，溅起点点火星，然后黯淡。

他无视身后的目光，头也不回的离去。

 

Fandral目送他纤细的背影，有一丝惆怅——那些美好善良的童年，犹如指尖的流沙，谁也握不住。

 

 

 

搭上专属他和Thor的总裁电梯，在那个小小的密闭空间里，Loki咬着嘴唇，有些失神。

 

那天他对Thor的试探，得到的是始终如一的回答——这让他害怕。

即便他可以理直气壮的面对那些觊觎Thor的人、即便他可以心安理得地享受Thor只给他一个人的宠爱，他都害怕。

 

他的兄长，光明灿烂，他是神祇也是魔鬼，他霸道的掌握Loki所有的一切——他的爱与恨、悲与喜。他不明白自己怎么会这么没用，但是他无法否认，早在Thor单枪匹马闯进仓库救回他的那天，他的世界从此就只装得下一个他。

可是他害怕，他不知道Thor是不是也只能看着他。从十年前他们滚上床之后，Thor就没有过其他情人，这点Loki很清楚，可是他还是无法抑制自己的怀疑一切——这是他的天性，他无法控制。

更是因为Thor什么都没有说过，Thor总是说爱他，可是总是带着一点轻挑、又带着一些玩笑，他说爱，但是不说承诺。

他们之间，到底是什么？兄弟？家人？伙伴？情人？还是其实什么都不是？ Thor天生拥有的就太多，所以他从来不懂得Loki缺失的是什么。

 

有时候他真想一枪崩掉Thor脸上，那个似乎掌控一切的，自信的笑容。

 

他总是这样——

认定无论如何Loki都会永远站在他身后，为他出谋划策、为他开辟疆土、为他处理所有该或不该的麻烦。

认定无论如何Loki都会永远站在他身边，亲吻、拥抱、上床，做出所有该与不该的事。

 

那么他呢？他想要的是什么？

 

Thor给他的太多，但Loki真正拥有的却太少。

有的时候他也不明白自己想要的是什么。

想要Thor大声的宣布他们之间悖德的关系？其实他没有勇气，他害怕面对妈妈的伤心和爸爸的愤怒。

想要Thor永远将他当作秘密情人？但是他不知道如果再来一次联姻事件，他会不会真的气到一枪崩了他的兄长。

难道还指望他笑着给他当伴郎吗？ Fuck you, Thor Odinson, bastard.

 

Loki难以压抑的看着脑中的各种念头互相碰撞，气得他无声的咒骂他的兄长，在电梯即将抵达第58层楼时，赌气似的迅速按下85的按键——反正看来今晚Thor不会回来，他不想回家，回到那个表面上看起来是属于他们兄弟的家。

 

他们占据彼此的生命太长，长到谁都觉得理所当然。

 

 

 

Loki走出电梯，罕见的看着办公室的灯仍然亮着。

 

现在是晚上9点半，而新来的女秘书竟然还坐在她的办公桌前，这让Loki十分惊讶。他对这个隶属于他的女秘书关注不多，她才刚来不到三个月，大部分的时间都是帮着Fandral打杂。而事实上，在Asgard，总裁秘书就是总裁特助的助手而已。 Loki换过很多秘书，但是唯一能跟在他身边执行任务、随传随到的只有Fandral一个——大部分的秘书从报到到离职，他往往连对方的名字都不知道。

 

没想到新来的女秘书这么热衷工作。

 

基于绅士风度，也基于好员工值得褒奖，Loki上前敲了敲她的桌面，和她攀谈：「还没忙完吗？」

 

「总裁。」女秘书被Loki吓了一大跳，赶紧站起身。

 

Loki走上前瞄了一眼她的电脑，看起来不是很重要的东西，他收回目光，尽可能温和的说：「没什么重要事的话就先回家吧，我记得公司现在的案子都不急，太晚回家不安全。」他对认真工作的员工特别有好感，当然，这可能是每个老板都喜欢的，但是他愿意给予他们应得的一切，包括尊重和礼节。

 

女秘书低声回应：「没关系，我快弄完了，等我弄完就回去了。」

Loki拿起桌面上的资料，翻了几页，随意地问道：「这是什么？」

 

刚来的小秘书觉得自己快要窒息，这个帅气的老板，全X国最有价值的黄金单身汉，正离她不到50公分与她说话，口气还那么温和有礼，一点都不像其他同事口中说的那样阴沉又不近人情。

 

带着暗喜的雀跃，她更加温柔黏腻的说：「这是之前的秘书留下的资料，我觉得整理得有些不完全，我想把它弄清楚，将来查询的时候会更方便。」

Loki略感兴趣的问：「这是Fandral交代妳做的？」他知道Fandral从来都不耐烦整理这些，他也不需要处理这些，他掌握的是更重要的工作——

在他们兄弟间游走，在黑与白之间徘徊。

 

「不是，是我想趁着最近有空赶紧整理完，不然资料一多以后整理起来就更麻烦了。」

「妳叫什么名字？」Fandral的工作量太大，也许他该跟Thor一样培养一左一右。

「报告总裁，我叫Adda。」

「辛苦了，明天记得报加班。」员工愿意努力，Loki也从来都不会吝啬。

「谢谢总裁。」年轻女孩的回答显得特别有朝气。

 

Loki笑了笑，难得看到认真的员工让他心情稍微好了一点，觉得今晚总算没那么讨厌，抬脚往自己的办公室走去。

 

 

Thor回到Asgard大楼底下，毫不意外的看着85楼的灯仍然亮着。

 

他坐在副驾驶座上，透过车窗看着在黑夜中闪闪发亮的楼层，有些无奈的摇头，对着开车的Hogun说：「Rogers那边交给你处理，我欣赏他的干脆，但是还是得盯着他的动向。这两天要是没事就别找我，你放假吧。后天我跟Loki要回家吃晚饭，我自己开车就行了。」这是Thor的习惯，如果他确定他会待在Asgard大楼里，他就不需要Hogun全天候跟着他。

 

Hogun低声应了，想了想又提醒他：「Sif约下个月初吃饭。」

Thor懒洋洋的回答：「那就到时候再说吧。」他的指尖正摩娑一个雕花精致却有些老旧的银质打火机，温柔的举动可以看出主人十分爱惜它。

 

握着方向盘的手不自觉的用了点力，这实在很需要勇气，要是被那个小心眼的邪神知道，他八成就再也没有好日子过了。 Hogun做足心理建设，这才硬着头皮开口：「我想她是为了你回来的，她一定会想见你的。」

他不是一个多嘴的人，也不是不知道Odinson兄弟之间的事。但是毕竟从小一起长大，Sif在他眼里，一直都是如同妹妹般的存在。而Sif在电话里低落又强作高兴的声音，则让他想起当年Thor拒绝联姻后——Sif在酒吧大醉一场，又哭又闹的事。

 

她是一个那么傲气的女人，却为了一场根本没有开始的联姻，而将自己弄得狼狈不堪。

 

Thor低垂着眼，及肩散落的金发盖住他的侧脸，看不清他的表情。他沉默了好一阵，Hogun心底打着鼓，随着时间的流逝，让他觉得愈来愈不安。

好不容易他才听见金发男人带着淡然的口吻，没有恶意的嘲弄：「真难得听你说这么多话。」

「Thor，你该知道Sif她……」看着自家老大似乎没生气，他连忙想抓紧机会再多说一点，虽然能说什么他也不知道，但是他实在不忍心看Sif又像当年那样，原先意气风发的千金小姐，变成彻头彻尾的醉鬼。

他难得的善意，却被Thor打断。

 

金发男人倏然抬起头，湛蓝的眼底带着锐利，「Hogun，谁也不可以伤害他。无论是Sif还是你，甚至是Odin或Frigga，都不行。」那是Hogun十分熟悉却没有正面接触过的目光，通常Thor有这种表情时，就代表他心情不会太好，然后就会有人遭殃，但是他从来不会用这个眼光，看他身边的任何一个人。

 

隐含着愤怒、警告以及杀意。

Hogun不得不为此感到心惊，但是想着Sif的眼泪，和电话里说只是想见他一面，他实在没能管住自己，喃喃的为Sif叹息了一句：「她守了你十年了。」

Thor勾起嘴角，笑得有些苦涩，眼底的锐利迅速化成一丝柔情，「我并没有让她守我十年，我不得已让他守我十年的，是他。」

 

Hogun当然明白那个他是指谁。

 

最终他叹口气，「我明白了。」——Sif，能做的我都做了，我真的帮不了妳。

 

一只脚跨出车门后，Thor像是想起什么似的，又回过头来，笑容满面的对着Hogun说：「如果Sif回来只是叙旧，那我很欢迎。但是如果她做出任何一点伤害他的事，即便老爷子与Muspell家交情再好，我也不会手下留情。」

 

那笑里隐藏的意义，让Hogun几乎心跳停止，只能恍惚的点头。

 

Thor微微一笑，小心翼翼的提起放在车子前座地板的纸袋，满意的下车离去。

Adda敲响了总裁办公室的门，端着一杯咖啡，大着胆子站在门口问道：「总裁，有什么需要我帮忙做的吗？」从她进Asgard到现在，这是她第一次靠近总裁办公室。

 

Loki抬起头，有些诧异的看着Adda——他换过很多秘书，不管男的女的，他们全都怕他怕得要死。整个Asgard集团，除了Fandral以外，就没人敢问他要不要帮忙、也没人敢端咖啡给他。

 

「已经很晚了，妳可以先下班。」Loki看了一眼时间，已经晚上10点半了。

「没关系，我回家也没什么事要做，就当赚点加班费好了。」被Loki的温和蒙骗，Adda自然而然地走进办公室里，还开了个玩笑——还好她没忘记Fandral的交代，停在了办公桌前的两步远。

这个举动弥补了她冲动可能带来的后果。

黑发男人对她站的位置很满意，所以决定给她一次机会：「那就麻烦妳了，请帮我确认这份合约有没有问题。」Loki很有趣似的伸手拿起Adda放在桌上的咖啡，然后递给她一份早已谈判破局的合约书。

他从来不轻易地相信任何人，所以不会交给一个刚来三个月的秘书任何机密正式的文件。想要表达忠诚，需要时间与胆识——Adda既然有基础的胆识敢试图表现自己，他就愿意给她时间证明。

 

「是。」Adda红着脸接过合约书——老天，这个男人真是好看的过份。她不禁看着Loki有些楞神，直到发现Loki正奇怪地盯着她，才赶紧抱着合约落荒而逃，却被Loki叫住。

「就在这看吧，有任何问题立刻向我报告。」他朝着沙发的方向望去——留在总裁办公室，才方便他观察她。

 

Loki习惯在他人不设防的时候，观察每一个人。

 

大概是因为从小被收养的关系，让Loki学会察言观色、更会看人脸色，所以他十分擅长审视人心。他用人之精准，连Odin都曾经称赞过——Thor身边的每一个人，除了Hogun和Valkyrie是一起长大的之外，所有重要干部都是经过Loki的许可之后，才安心地放在身边。

 

然而刚毕业还涉世未深的年轻小女孩却误解了。想着自己要和大boss单独相处，化了淡妆的脸也遮不住此刻的红霞。心里小鹿乱撞，忍不住开始脑补霸道总裁小秘书的言情小剧场——飞上枝头变凤凰，简直美得冒泡。

 

她忍不住又偷看了Loki一眼，却发现对方早已又重新投入眼前的工作中。她不禁松口气，暗自庆幸，她的老板没有发现她花痴般的行为，却又有点微微的遗憾。她深吸口气，这才收起乱七八糟的心思，认真看起合约。

但她不知道，她的举动，其实都落入另一个男人的眼底。


	10. Chapter 10

Thor一脸阴沉的站在门口，只觉得心头有把火在燃烧。

他怎么样也想不到，他用最快的速度处理完和Rogers的谈判，满心欢喜又迫不及待的带着弟弟最爱的布丁回来时，居然会看到他正和新来的女秘书孤男寡女、共处一室。

Loki不是一向最讨厌闲杂人等进他的办公室了？

他站在半掩的门口看了好一会，发现女秘书正满脸通红、三不五时的就偷看Loki，而他的兄弟，却毫无反应，嘴角还微微带着笑容。

Fine, very well.

他觉得他这辈子没见过比这更明目张胆的挑衅了。

即便眼前这个人明显只是个乳臭未干的小女孩，他霸道的占有欲仍然会发作到无法掌控的地步。

Loki也察觉到门口过于灼热的视线，以及那股莫名的怒意，却不动声色当作没看见。他稍微猜想一下就知道他兄长此刻的怒气从何而来，这倒是很好的平复了他刚刚在电梯里的不爽。

他好整以暇的勾起嘴角，手上的公文又翻过下一页，还大摇大摆地看了一眼Adda的方向。然后他随性的扯掉自己的领带，还解开了两颗扣子，那与他平常的禁欲气息完全不同，反倒添了分狂野。

Adda又朝Loki的方向偷撇了好几眼，看见他的动作，连耳根都红了。

Thor心上的那把火随着弟弟的动作、以及小秘书毫不控制的视线，烧得更旺了。

孰可忍，孰不可忍；忍无可忍，无须再忍。

他直接走入弟弟那个宽敞到空荡的办公室，完全略过明明就坐在他面前的小秘书，径自走到Loki面前，压下他手上的公文，带着过分温柔的声音说：「Loki，这么晚还不下班。」

Adda被Thor的脚步声惊醒，紧张地站起身，看着那个她没见过的、但是帅气好看的金发猛男直接和她的直属大老板对话。

Loki瞪了一眼哥哥，冷冷回答：「我还没忙完，你没看到我的秘书都还没下班吗？」眼底的警告清清楚楚——别在我员工面前破坏我形象，让她知道任何不该知道的事。

Thor不理会自己兄弟眼里的警告，把纸袋放到桌上打开，拿出里面的布丁，以一种温和到黏腻的声音说：「那先吃点布丁吧，你最喜欢的那家，我专程让人去排队买的。等吃完以后，我再陪你慢慢加班——」

他厚实的大手隔着公文堆遮蔽着角度，阻挡了Adda的视线。所以肆无忌惮的勾上弟弟修长的手指，来回摩娑。

Asgard总裁并没有制止自己兄长明显勾引的动作，此时此刻他急需这个来证明一些东西，他翻过自己的手掌，手指来回抠着哥哥因为长年握枪及打架而有些粗糙的掌心，兄弟俩在这暗潮汹涌的对峙下，引诱着彼此上当。

Thor立马就硬了。

他微微偏过头，有意无意的将视线飘向仍呆站在那里小女孩，眼中明显的愤怒和杀气让Adda不由自主地打了个冷颤。

不知内情的小秘书看着眼前这一幕不知道为什么冷汗直流，她突然觉得自己好像是个多余的人，突然觉得自己好像知道了些不该知道的事——那两个长相完全不同但是都好看的过份的男人，完全没有正眼看她，他们的眼中只有彼此，容不下一粒沙。

Adda强作镇定，十分有礼的对Loki说：「总裁，时间也不早了，我想先回去，这份合约我可以带回去整理，明天向您报告。」女人生来的直觉勾起她强烈的求生欲，她觉得自己再不走，可能下一秒就会那个不断飘来冷眼的金发帅哥给灭口。

Loki又瞪了Thor一眼，才对Adda颔首，「辛苦了，今天的车资可以报公帐。」她帮了他大忙，所以他不会吝啬这点嘉奖。

Adda赶紧点头，急急往门外退去，高跟鞋在地板上发出刺耳的叩叩声，听得她自己心惊胆战。看着她的背影，Loki觉得有点可惜，啧！他的新秘书被吓跑了，看来要找到像Valkyrie那样胆识的女人，真的是不容易。

高跟鞋的声响很快就消失，年轻小女孩落荒而逃。

Loki不理会Thor冰冷的目光以及眼里翻腾的醋意，他站起身活动了一下筋骨，走到落地玻璃窗前凝视着窗外的夜景，合身的西装将他的身材衬得无比修长，翘挺的臀在黑色西装裤的包裹下，简直勾人犯罪。

Thor随着他的动作吞了口口水，大步上前一把将弟弟压在玻璃上，将他翻过身，双手拉举过头，狠狠亲上那张微微艳红的唇。

「唔——」Loki被他粗暴的吻撞疼了，咕哝着发出些微抗议。

Thor无视弟弟的抗议，带着怒气吻得更深一点，一手扣住弟弟纤细的手腕，另一手开始向下摸索。

他用力的一把撤掉Loki衬衫上所有的钮扣。

惩罚性的在弟弟唇上狠咬一口，Thor这才放过那张被他吻得有些肿胀的唇，改成攻击Loki白嫩的脖子，占有欲让他无法控制的在苍白的皮肤上吸允出好几个红点。

「Hey——别弄那里。」Loki皱着眉头抗议，Thor却咬得更凶。

他扯开弟弟的皮带，松开压制弟弟的双手，却强硬的将手指塞进弟弟的口中，命令道：「自己舔湿。」

Loki只考虑了一下，在骨气和舒爽之中，Loki很识相的选择了后者，听话的舔起哥哥的手指——诸神在上，看来这次他老哥被气得不轻。

Thor耐心的抽动了一会，这才把手指从弟弟口中抽出来，然后将湿漉漉的手指探进后穴，来回抽送。他拱起手指，动得很快，十年来Loki在他的调教之下，早已十分敏感，小穴开始微微泛出淫液，手指被紧紧包围的触感，让他的阴茎又涨大了几分。

Loki早就硬了，对兄长的渴望以及情感的缺失让他难耐的呻吟着，「嗯——」双腿有些发软，要不是Thor撑着他，他已经跪倒在地上了。

但是Thor没有要放过他，这个小混蛋就是欠教训了。

他解开自己的裤子，放开弟弟，让他滑落地面，压着Loki的头，再次命令：「舔。」

「Thor Odinson.」Loki气炸了，该死的，他居然敢叫他做这个？

Thor捏住弟弟的脸，冷声道：「好好舔，不然我就直接干进去。」这个小混蛋向来高傲，床事上最抗拒的就是口交，除非他自己心血来潮。Thor一向宠他，从来都把他伺候的服服贴贴，也很少勉强他。

但是今天显然是个例外。

Loki知道哥哥真的动怒了，心不甘情不愿的乖乖开始动作，将Thor尺寸惊人的老二含进口中，还边瞪着哥哥，但那小表情在Thor看来却像勾引，绿色眼睛湿湿蒙蒙，看上去极为惹人怜爱。

他跪在哥哥的双腿间，认真的吞吐Thor的巨大，手也没忘记不断搓揉旁边的软蛋，但是Thor实在太大了，他只能含住龟头，然后用柔软的舌头来回舔舐着马眼，那里被刺激的冒出不少前列液。

Thor居高临下的看着弟弟跪在他的面前，泪眼婆娑的含着自己的阴茎，这画面简直不能更棒了——他眯起眼，突然压住弟弟的头，用力又快速的开始操起弟弟的嘴。

这个小混蛋居然敢当着他的面看别的女人？还当着别人的面解钮扣？一想到刚刚的画面他整个人就无法控制，腰部挺得更快更凶，在欲望和愤怒间徘徊，感受弟弟湿润温暖的小嘴，只想把这个小混蛋操昏在身下，看他下次还敢不敢？

Loki被顶得难受，喉咙被硬物入侵的不适感让他想吐，眼泪冒得更凶，心底愤恨不平的咒骂着自己的兄长，气得想咬掉正在欺负他的东西作为报复——

Thor看出小混蛋的坏念头，伸手捏住他的下巴，警告道：「乖一点，不然今晚你就别想睡了。」

说的好像你今晚会让我睡一样——Loki嘴里还塞着Thor的分身，整个人气急败坏，却无可奈何，他知道他今晚是真的把他的兄长给惹毛了。

此刻和哥哥硬碰硬显然不是个很好的选择。

Loki收起不满的瞪视，换上楚楚可怜哀求的目光，通常这对对付他的兄长十分管用——果然，Thor叹口气，还是心软了，将阴茎从弟弟口中抽出来，再弯腰将他从地板上抱起来，温柔的将他揽入怀里。

这小混蛋就是吃定他——他还没来得及感叹完，就看到小混蛋完全不掩饰的得逞笑容，带着洋洋得意和挑衅，这下他真的成功挑起Thor全身上下的火了。

怒火及欲火，交杂着烧得人理智全无。

他抽掉Loki还挂在西装裤上的皮带，发狠把弟弟的手绑了起来，然后扳过他，让他趴在玻璃上。大手恶狠狠的拍着弟弟翘挺的屁股，他使了力，很快白嫩的皮肤上就留下了五指的掌印。

Loki哼哼唉唉的求饶，「不……不要打，好痛，哥哥——」却躲不开大掌，语气都带上哭音，抽抽噎噎的，想再骗一次Thor的怜惜。Thor不想理他，这个小混蛋，刚给他点甜头他就得寸进尺了。

他咬着弟弟的脖子，手上的动作却没有丝毫停顿，「Loki，你不乖，所以要被好好教训。」

「呜……疼……哥哥——」Loki真的想哭了，Thor这次下狠手了，他的屁股火辣辣的疼，却又有点异样的期待——他喜欢享受哥哥接近病态的占有欲，这让他更加兴奋难耐。

眼看那五掌印愈来愈重，Thor才意犹未尽的停手，但是仍然语气不善：「当着我的面，让别的女人看，嗯？」他知道适可而止的道理——要是真把小混蛋打到没办法坐办公椅，他肯定跟他没完。

「哥哥，你现在简直像是个抓到妻子外遇、醋劲大发的人。」Loki觉得自己天性里就有作死这一项，明知道哥哥已经被自己气得抓狂，还非要加上一把柴。

把脸埋进弟弟的颈脖间，Thor舔着弟弟敏感的耳垂，让他放松一点，能够更好的接纳他，温柔却危险的问：「brother，你是不是忘记了什么？」

被Thor弄得又晕又痛的Loki，抽着气反问：「什么？」

「你是我的——」Thor将阴茎抵在穴口，试探着磨蹭。

「才不是——」和哥哥作对一样是Loki快乐的来源之一，但是在狮子身上拔毛明显是件不理智的事，所以下一秒，Thor就强硬的进入他，「啊——」没有润滑液和Thor过大的尺寸让Loki痛的惊呼，气得转头咬上Thor的肩头作为报复。Thor的肌肉太硬，他咬的牙都酸了，却死活不愿意松口，Thor任由他咬着，那一点点的痛感会激发出更深的野性。

这真是太淫荡了——Loki意识不清的想着，Thor身上的西装外套甚至都还穿得好好的，他自己却被剥个精光，躺在兄长身下，承受他的热情与欲望。让他在他身上为所欲为，渴望着他的冲刺，渴望着他将自己送上高潮，渴望着他最后灌进自己体内的精液。

这真是太爽了——Thor满足的想着，他的小混蛋永远那么紧。紧致的软穴永远都乖巧的准备好等待他的入侵，不管是粗暴还是温柔，他的弟弟总会满足他所有的淫欲。他想干死他，他想操坏他，他想和他一起抵达高潮，将他的种子全数撒入他的体内，这样他们就能有孕育生命的可能。

Thor操得又快又狠，带着想干死身下人的怒气，操红了眼。Loki的回答让他理智彻底崩断，整个办公室都是肉体相撞的声音，又响又亮，囊袋随着他的动作不断啪上刚刚被他打红的屁股，带来另一种刺激。

空气里全是那股淫糜的味道，在他们闻起来却全是香甜，伴随着体液的腥躁，色情又暧昧。Loki呜呜叫着：「唔——慢点，哥哥…轻一点……太大了，好胀——」他被顶得连连向上，却被Thor扣住腰撞得更狠。

他咬上Loki的脖子，又吸出好几个痕迹，在他耳边轻声说：「宝贝，你又软又紧，我操了十年都没松一点。Loki，如果有人知道Asgard集团的总裁，此刻正像个小婊子一样，被哥哥压在办公室的玻璃窗上操，你说他们会怎么想？这么火辣的头条，媒体一定很有兴趣。」

Loki被干的眼泪受不控制，缓缓滑落脸颊，Thor带着心疼和恼怒，舔去弟弟的眼泪，随着下身的抽动，毫不吃力的继续说道：「你看，不知道对面大楼的人，能不能看见大总裁正被全X国最恶名昭彰的黑道老大操——」恶劣的拉长尾音，听得Loki打了个激灵，却无法克制自己想像着Thor描述的画面，而更加兴奋。

他不断顶上那个敏感点，后穴已经完全被操开，Loki开始翘起屁股，渴望更多，快感一波一波的袭来，染红了他的全身，「哥哥——嗯——好棒，还要……」他在床上从来不是个会亏待自己的主，使唤起身后的人那叫一个得心应手，最初的痛感一过，他就迫不及的索取。

Thor停下来，舔着弟弟的薄唇，哄骗着问：「你是谁的？」

「唔——」Loki十分不满哥哥停止的举动，扭着自己的腰，却被Thor再次压住。

「说你是谁的，我就给你。」

「呜——」他开始啜泣，却还是倔强著。Thor隐忍不发，偶尔小幅度抽动一下，挑起更深的情欲，即便自己忍得快疯了，他还是不能这么简单放过这个小混蛋。

但是他也知道真把这小混蛋惹急了倒霉的是自己，所以将手摸上他的分身，轻轻揉弄，恶魔的呢喃在Loki耳边宣告：「Loki，说，你是我的——」

语气里的霸道却让Loki有被治愈的满足，哆嗦着回答：「是你的，是哥哥的——哥哥，求求你——」哭红的双眼连装也不用装，就足够让Thor心疼。

吻了吻弟弟的额头，「乖宝贝，我也是你的。」听到满意的回答，Thor不再为难他，更不为难自己，开始用力的撞击，手还快速的在弟弟的老二上撸动。

他的话让Loki松懈了下来，所有的试探在这一刻都没有情欲来得重要，「好棒——用力——就是那里，操那里⋯⋯啊——」Thor低头看着，穴口已经被操熟，穴肉外翻之后居然还能随着他的动作被塞回去，这画面让他觉得自己又更硬了点。埋在他兄弟体内的肉棒被皱折的肠道夹得又紧又暖，不断溢出的肠液像是欢迎，满足他所有的索取。在Thor的卖力取悦下，他没多久就射了。

Thor趁机撞的更狠，下一秒，Loki前后都一起高潮了。

Loki不断发抖，强烈的快感让他连脚趾都紧紧卷曲，整个人完全没有力气，后穴还一阵一阵的痉挛着，他失神的喘着气，脑子一片空白。Thor笑了笑，抱起弟弟往办公桌走去，每走一步好像就更深入一点，Loki发软的阴茎很快就被磨得又抬起头来。

Thor大手一挥就扫掉办公桌上所有的东西，发出震天惊响，兄弟俩却完全投入在性事中，谁也没理会。他将弟弟放在办公桌上，抬起他的脚，又是一顿猛操，还不怀好意的附在弟弟耳边说：「宝贝，我想在这张桌子上操你很久了——这样以后你每天办公的时候，就会想起你被我压在这上面，干得淫水直流、不断高潮的画面。」

下流的调情话让Loki本就泛红的脸更红了几分，却又有隐隐的亢奋，他已经无法多做思考，只能凭着本能迎合着兄长的动作，将自己的双腿分的更开一点，然后颤抖的请求：「前面——前面也要，哥哥——求求你——」

他的话让Thor有些惊讶，眼神一暗，缓缓退出后穴，他低下头，仔细的看着那个正在不断流水的地方——这是Loki的秘密，全世界只有Thor知道，Loki是同时拥有前后穴双性的体质。他们第一次上床的时候，Thor为了这个惊喜简直高兴疯了，但是在那以后，平常做爱的时候Loki很少让Thor看那个地方、更别说碰，他在心理上完完全全是个男人，所以他只愿意接受男人的交合方式。

当然，被干到神智不清时偶尔会有例外。

比如此刻，他感觉自己的女穴正不断冒出淫液，空虚的搔痒感把他逼到疯狂，扭着腰想要更多。Thor伸出手指，试探的送进雌穴里，温暖又紧致。然后——他舔上那个地方，灵活的舌头刮着内壁，又带出大量的水。

他感受到金发男人用舌头舔着敏感的花蒂，被满足的同时又想要更多，嘴上的呻吟似鼓舞：「嗯——哥哥——那里，操我⋯⋯」Thor将那些水全都喝下去，觉得再也没有比这更甘甜的东西。

将阴茎放在前穴口，用龟头刺探着摩擦，Thor吻上弟弟，让他尝到自己的味道，然后假意的在Loki耳边问着，「宝贝，你确定吗？你不喜欢我操你前面的。」Loki不喜欢让他碰女穴的另一个原因，是因为怕怀孕，他们做爱时从来都不喜欢带套，所以Loki一直都很小心。但是天知道他有多想让他怀孕，这样他就可以光明正大地把他永远留在身边。

黑发男人抖着身体将双腿紧紧的缠上Thor的腰，体内的空虚让他无法再多想，「我想要，哥哥——想要你——」

「As you wish, brother.」Thor不再给他考虑的机会，一个挺身，就将自己送入那个久久才能享用一次的地方。

女穴充沛的爱液让他的操入滑动的很顺利，Thor着迷的看着他们交合的地方，看着小穴贪婪的吃下自己的阴茎，他将弟弟的双腿拉到最开，大力的冲撞着，爽得完全不想克制：「宝贝，你太棒了，又紧又骚又辣——我要把精液全灌进去，让你怀上我的孩子，看谁还敢再勾引你？」

他的手又覆上Loki再次抬头的分身，快速的上下套弄着，另一只手也不闲着，又伸到后穴里，伸出三根手指来来回回的操着。前后夹攻的快感让Loki整个人软得像是化成一滩水，更无助的是他到现在仍然没有解开Loki手上的皮带，Loki晕晕呼呼地求饶：「解开——哥哥，帮我解开——」在喃喃的央求中，他再次被送上极乐。

趁着Loki还没回神，Thor拒绝道：「不行，小骚货，这是你的惩罚。」又使劲的狠撞了好几下，诸神在上，他真想就这样绑着他一辈子，操着他一辈子，让他除了他身边，哪里也去不了；让他除了他，谁也看不见——

Loki好不容易从高潮的余韵中回神，感受到哥哥散发的独占欲，满意的勾起嘴角，难得软下语气撒娇：「解开，我想抱着你——哥哥——」Thor凝视他深爱的那双绿色眼睛，那泫然欲泣的表情，成功的让Thor再次心软，他安抚的亲亲弟弟的脸颊，三两下解开绑着的皮带，得到自由的双手立刻绕上他的肩膀，Loki抬起身哭着用力咬上哥哥的肩膀，他刚刚又被Thor弄射了一次，只好哼哼哀求：「哥哥，不行了——真的不行了，会坏掉……」还偷偷的用仅存的力气收缩自己的女穴，试图让Thor放过他——

到目前为止，Thor一次都没射。

Thor让他夹得受不了，粗重的喘息着，掐住他的腰窝，重重的干了起来，Loki哭着讨饶，却一点用也没有，激烈的操弄也不知道到底持续多久，「啊啊啊啊啊——」这次没有Thor的帮忙，Loki直接硬生生的被操射了，强烈的快感让他不由自主的哭喊，小穴也带着酸软的快感一阵阵的收缩，他连女穴也潮吹了。

在Loki昏过去的前一刻，Thor才将大量浓稠的精液，全都灌进弟弟的身体里——

「我爱你。」Thor亲吻弟弟的额头，小声地说。


	11. Chapter 11

Loki晕死在Thor怀中，Thor轻柔的拭去他额上的汗，小心翼翼的抱起他，往墙上的书柜走去。

 

他移动了一下书本的位置，对着空白的书柜站定，等着机器扫描自己的眼球，很快的墙壁就开始慢慢移动，展示出隐藏在墙后的密室。

 

只有Thor跟Loki知道，这个办公室里其实有一间套房，摆着Asgard最重要的机密，不过这间密室后来最大的作用是，在Loki被Thor操过头时，能够有个地方休息。

 

他温柔的将弟弟放入大床上，在心底无可奈何的叹息，这个小混蛋，自从知道Sif要回来之后，就一直没有安全感，不断的试探他。

 

——你就对我一点信心也没有吗？ Thor坐在床边，亲着弟弟紧闭的眼睛，无声的问着。

 

他眷恋的看着那张他深爱已久的脸，心底有些发酸。这样的Loki让他心疼，也让他愧疚。说来可笑，他是全世界最恶名远播的黑道大佬，居然还会有愧疚感？

 

但是他有，全心全意的奉献给他的兄弟。

 

自嘲似的摇摇头，他帮Loki稍微清理了一下，就往办公室走去，然后认命的开始收拾被自己破坏的办公桌，将地板上的东西全都捡起来，包括那盒被摔烂的布丁。他检查了一下，挑出还完好的几个，剩下的全扔进垃圾桶，还好还有几个能吃，不然那个小混蛋醒来吃不到布丁，他肯定跟他没完。

 

他其实考虑过要留给Fandral收拾，但是宝贝弟弟会生气，所以身为全X国最令人闻风丧胆的黑道大哥只好自动自发的成为清洁工。他忙了好一会，突然在乱七八糟的桌面上发现一个吸引他目光的东西——一只保存的极好的钢笔，静静躺在红色丝绒的笔盒里。

 

那是Loki刚接任Asgard集团总裁时，Thor送给他的。

 

Fandral私底下跟他喝酒时，曾经偷偷告诉他，Loki只有在签重大合约时，才会拿出来用。他拿起那只有年份的钢笔，细细查看了一下，钢笔看起来完好如初，光洁崭新的一如他当初交到Loki手上的模样。

 

而他接任Gungnir时，Loki给了他那个银质的打火机。

 

——小混蛋，你总是知道怎么紧紧抓住我。

 

回忆让他的心柔软，他笑着回到套房里，抱起还在昏睡的弟弟，踏上回家的路。

 

 

 

才刚踏进家门没多久，Loki就悠悠转醒。

 

Thor将他抱进浴室，放到躺进他们两人都绰绰有余的按摩浴缸里，开始帮弟弟清洗。 Loki哼哼唧唧的享受着兄长的服务，还不满的瞪了他好几眼——他全身都痛得要命。

 

Thor的回应是咧嘴一笑，给他一个过分灿烂的笑容，Loki气得抢过莲蓬头就往哥哥身上冲。

 

Thor挑眉，毫不在意的将自己脱个精光，也坐进浴缸里，抓住那双作乱的手，好笑的说：「别闹，除非你想再来一次。」

「你吓跑了我的秘书。」Loki指控。

「胆子那么小，不适合做你的秘书，明天我让Fandral再给你找一个新的。」而且必须是个男的。他决定等下就发讯息给Fandral，从今以后不准再给Loki找女秘书，就算是男秘书，也得先调查性向。

 

Loki瞪大眼睛，不满极了：「你搞清楚，Fandral是我的特助。」他可以忍受Thor让Fandral盯着他吃饭，但是他不能忍受Thor干预他身边的人。

 

金发男人将水温调得烫一些，Lok不喜欢洗太温的水，然后他将黑发男人拉进怀里，让他靠在自己坚硬的胸膛上，水流在他们之间好像也找不出一丝缝隙，他强硬的说：「但你是我的。」

 

「我才不是——唔——」话没说完，嘴又被堵上了。

 

蓝色眼睛深深凝视着绿色眼睛，眼底的温情只有他们自己才懂。

 

他心甘情愿的出生入死、以命拼搏，隐藏起自己所有的光芒，将自己沉浸在无法回头的黑暗世界中，只是想换他一个更好的未来。

 

可是这些，他不能告诉他，至少现在不行。

 

Thor知道Loki的不安从何而来，于是放软了语气，哄着：「Loki，不许说气话。」

「………」他的宝贝弟弟却咬着唇不发一语，眼里写着控诉，看上去可怜兮兮。

 

摩娑着弟弟柔软的颈部，疯狂过后，他还是那个总是在弟弟面前认输的兄长，「我刚刚说的是真的，我也是你的。」他抵着弟弟的额头，想抚平他的不安。

 

然而天性中就缺乏满意的邪神，没有要放过他兄长的意思。

 

黑发男人飘忽了一下视线，绿色眼睛转来转去，像只不安分的小狐狸。他想起在车子里与Fandral的对话，懒洋洋的再次问道：「听说Sif约下个月初吃饭？她应该很想见你。」言语上的保证不能带给他足够的安心，他需要更多。

 

Thor当然知道Loki的小算盘。

 

Loki的语气虽然慵懒，但是他总是带着雾气的眼底是那么的楚楚可怜，最可气的是他硬要装的蛮不在乎的小模样，让Thor又爱又怜，他完全拿他没办法，只能捏着他的鼻子宠溺的保证：「你要是不喜欢，我就不去。」这对他而言并不是困难的选择。 Sif是他的朋友无庸置疑，但是所有让Loki不愉快的事，他都不会去做。

 

他会给他，他所能给予的一切。

 

那双蓝色眼睛的没有掩饰的宠爱，让Loki突然又觉得很迷惘，好像这一切都不对。

 

他把脸埋入兄长的怀里，小声地喊着：「brother……」语气是少见的犹疑不定——他是不是要的太多了？ Thor一再的退让和保证，却让Loki觉得，他是不是在做根本不符合他理智和地位的奢求？他不知道自己到底想从Thor口中听见什么，不断的试探、不断地索取，到底又是为了什么？他明明就已经拥有自己想拥有的一切，包括光明正直的兄长，那他到底还想要什么？

 

那声brother让Thor几乎心碎，他捧起弟弟的脸，看着弟弟眼底的茫然——Loki从来都不问他，只是自己一个人被困在执念里猜想，他心疼也无奈，可是总有一天，他会明白的。

 

Thor拥紧他再次吻了他一下，这次的吻很轻很淡，却直往Loki心底窜去。他柔声的说：「我在这里。」用爱情的眼神和温柔的吻让他知道——我在这里，就在这里，是你一个人的。

 

高傲的Asgard总裁终于满意了。

 

他闭上眼乖乖地任由哥哥帮他洗头，享受着Thor的按摩服务的同时，还不忘问道：「我的办公室收拾好了没？」他要是敢留那些痕迹给他的员工看到，他一定拿刀捅他。

Thor沉声笑道：「东西都帮你放回桌上了。」那个低沉的笑声给Loki带来一丝安全感，他终于能放任自己在兄长温暖的怀抱中，全心松懈。

 

 

 

将Loki从浴缸里捞出来打理好后，Thor将弟弟抱回床上，替他吹干头发，这才把他塞进被窝里。 Loki早已被刚刚的疯狂耗光了体力，几乎是一沾枕就睡着了。

 

Thor半靠在床头上陪他待了一下，大掌安抚的在他背脊上拍着，确定Loki睡熟以后，才蹑手蹑脚的下床退出房间，走到自己的书房里。

 

他想了一下，最后拨了通电话：「Valkyrie，把Sif回国前后的行踪和目的查清楚。」Hogun太重儿时情谊，所以他选择把这份工作交给Valkyrie。

 

但是童年情谊并不会让他无知，Sif此时回来一定有问题。

 

Valkyrie在那头喋喋不休地说了些什么，也不知道她到底是清醒还是醉着。 Thor耐心听着，直到Valkyrie给出明确的回覆后，他才挂上电话，点了一根烟，对着袅袅的白烟思索着。

 

十年了，整整十年。

 

Loki并没有随着时间过去而减低他的不安，而是更加剧烈的害怕。他知道这是他的问题，可是他不能不这样做。他要用时间换取空间，这十年，他和Loki各自将Asgard和Gungnir发展到鼎盛。只有成为最强悍的霸主，他们才能不受制于人。他们做到了，所以现在，也该是时候弥补他所亏欠的。

 

当年他接任Gungnir的原因，只有Odin跟他知道。

 

从小他和Loki就一样清楚，他们必须各自接任Asgard和Gungnir，然后互相辅佐，一个在明、一个在暗。小时候Thor并没有认真去想，自己到底是对Asgard还是Gungnir有兴趣，反正父亲给他哪个他就接受哪个。

 

直到Loki被绑架的那一天——

 

收到Loki被绑架的消息，Thor有一瞬间觉得自己可能疯了。人总是在意外和挫折中成长，他没有想到自己第一次动手杀人竟然会如此的轻而易举，握着枪的手甚至没有一丝颤抖，他被愤怒包围，他跌入疯狂，自责自己竟然让弟弟陷入危险，誓言要让胆敢伤害他弟弟的人付出代价。

 

没有人可以伤害他的兄弟，没有人。

 

在偷听到Odin与对方谈判的地点后，他不顾Heimdall的阻劝，独自一个人带上枪就往那个仓库冲，事后他被Odin骂得半死，连Frigga也责备他冲动的行为可能会导致他与他的兄弟都受到伤害。那也是他第一次清楚的意识到，原来他还不够能力，彻底的保护他的弟弟。

 

而在Thor跟Loki上床后的隔天，他在书房里和父亲进行了一场谈判，他开门见山地对着父亲说：「我要继承Gungnir，你把Asgard给Loki。」

 

Odin深深地看着大儿子很久，最终叹了口气，同意了。

 

他自愿接手黑暗的Gungnir，把光明的Asgard献给他的兄弟。他不要他活在阴暗与危险之中，继承家族是他们的宿命，但他愿意为他扛起一切，成为他的骑士，为他手染鲜血。

 

虽然这些他从来都没有告诉过他。

 

Loki至今都不明白为什么接手Asgard的会是他，Thor其实也不知道为什么父亲最终会同意他的要求，但他知道这个决定对父亲来说是非常过分的事情。而当年的他，为了不让父亲对此产生更大的不满，只能致力于发展Gungnir。他必须先向父亲证明他的能力、证明了他当年做的决定是对的，他才能再次说服父亲、又或者说，不受制于父亲。

 

没有作为的他是没有资格与父亲谈条件、也没有办法对父亲再多提出别的要求。享受家族给予的呵护时，就势必要付出同等的代价，比如随心所欲的自由、比如毫无顾忌的爱情。

 

那时候的Asgard和Gungnir还没发展到今日的辉煌。

 

Loki接手Asgard的时候，集团虽然已经颇具规模，但是还不是全球顶尖。

Thor接手Gungnir的时候，帮会虽然已经名声响亮，但是还不到只手遮天。

所以这些年来，他跟他的兄弟在自己的道路上，将他们各自的事业发扬光大。

 

在黑暗世界里，是不可以有弱点的。一旦弱点曝光，就会有人用弱点来威胁。所以在他成为真正的王者之前，他只能等也只能忍。 Loki是他的兄弟这一点就已经让他不够安全，如果再加上情人的双重身分，会让他陷入无处不在的危机，他只能将所有的情感压入心底。他从不吝啬说爱他，但是他不能把他们的关系公诸于世。

而他知道他的小混蛋有多么心高气傲，他的保护和奉献在他眼里会变成怜悯和牺牲。所以他瞒着他的兄弟，不让他知道他当年与Odin的谈判，也不让他知道他从不说承诺的原因。

他只能忍，忍着什么也不告诉他。

 

忍着不告诉他，他有多爱他。

 

他一直在等，等到Loki带领Asgard走上巅峰，这样就不会有人认为Loki的Asgard总裁之名是依靠任何不名誉的东西才得来，他的努力应该被看见、被重视。

 

他一直在等，等到再也没有人敢威胁Gungnir，这样就没有人敢在暗地里对他的兄弟有丝毫不敬或是恶意。当年Odinson家的那场晚宴，对Thor来说是另一个警讯，原来有人是那样看待他弟弟的。

 

湛蓝的眼海里闪过一抹决绝，他捻熄烟蒂，看了一下手上代表Gungnir帮主之位的戒指，勾起了一抹淡笑。然后他关上灯，回到房间里，将弟弟揽入怀里，他抓起Loki的手，看见那个隶属Asgard总裁的戒指，忍不住又笑了。两个截然不同的戒指，代表他们各自象征的地位，可是分别戴在他们的手上，却有种恋人的满足感。

Loki呓语了一声，往他怀里钻得更深，他亲了亲他的嘴角，心满意足的入睡。

 

由始至终，他要的都只有一个他。


	12. Chapter 12

Fandral饶富兴味的盯着他家boss脖子上欲盖弥彰的围巾。

 

虽然现在是冬天，但在办公室里围什么围巾？难怪今天他没叫任何一个主管进来骂人。看着Loki不断捶腰的模样，再加上Thor昨天大半夜打电话给他，要求他无论如何都要把那个新来的小秘书给调走——Odinson兄弟又玩什么恶情趣一点都不难猜想。

 

Loki让他看得十分不爽，狠狠的瞪了他一眼，冷冷问道：「你没其他事好做了吗？要是没事，去把爱荷华的案子给我谈下来。」

 

「boss，别这样嘛！我手上起码跟进了三个案子，再加一个我会忙得连帮你跟Thor传话的时间都没有。」Fandral嘻皮笑脸的求放过，很识相的收敛自己的目光。

 

Loki冷哼，懒得多跟他废话，想起早上看到的型录，开口交代：「Tiffany今年新出的那款心型钻石项链不错，下午记得去帮我买，包装的好一点。」

 

Fandral点头记下，顺带问了句：「要给Frigga的？」其实不问也知道，这些年Loki买的任何礼物，一定都是为了Frigga。他习惯在每次回家都给Frigga带点小礼物，弥补他不能常常陪在她身边的歉疚。

「嗯。」

 

Fandral打量着自家boss冷漠的表情，脑中想着那通莫名其妙的电话，只觉得头痛至极。

 

虽然他是Thor拨给Loki的人，但有鉴于Loki现在才是他的直属老板，再加上记仇这件事Loki向来发挥的比Thor好上几百万倍，所以他只能小心翼翼的开口： 「Thor要我把Adda调走，再给你找一个男秘书。」

 

天知道他半夜两点接到那通没头没脑的电话有多无言？这两兄弟就不能放过他吗？他不过就是个领人薪水的特助，为什么非要卷进这对兄弟无聊的恶情趣里？在他看来，这对兄弟就是不知道哪根神经有问题，明明在床上滚了那么多年，还非要别扭的好像两人只是兄弟兼炮友一样，死都不愿和对方坦承自己的心意。

 

果然，Loki刚刚才因为母亲而稍微柔软的表情就立刻下沉，比原先更加不爽的咒骂：「Shit!」

他不能接受Thor插手Asgard集团的事。

Loki气得摔了手上的笔，全身酸痛加上早上看见自己脖子上的痕迹让他整个人都火大的要命，想也不想直接脱口而出：「不准！」

Fandral叹口气，忍不住求饶：「你们兄弟俩能不能不要老是让我夹在缝隙中求生存？」

 

但他的求饶只得到他老板的警告：「你不用求生存，你只要记得谁才是你老板。」

「⋯⋯⋯」这下Fandral真的无话可说了，满脸无奈，简直万念俱灰。

 

那表情倒是取悦了Loki，让别人不好过就是他的好过，所以他大发慈悲的问：「你觉得Adda怎么样？」

Fandral想了想，他对新来的小秘书还是满有好感的，所以很中肯的给予了很高的评价：「她办事能力不错，人也勤快，就是年轻，缺乏经验。」

 

黑发男人抚着下巴沉思，修长白皙的手指轻轻摩娑着自己的嘴唇，看上去性感的要命——他其实并不在意把Adda调走。

小女孩果然还是太年轻了，Adda早上的报告虽然显示出她的细心与认真，但她只看得出合约书上一些基本的问题，很多更深层面的细节，她都没有察觉。 Loki不能说他很失望，毕竟这是需要靠时间与环境来磨练，即便是Fandral也是因为自小接受培训的关系才能有今日的能力。

 

既然还需要磨练，他也真的没有必要硬把Adda留在身边，他要培养的是像Fandral一样的左右手，但是只对他忠诚。 Fandral虽然办事能力强，在Asgard集团里对他也十分忠心，但毕竟是从Thor那里要来的，他与Thor的交情常让Loki很头疼——他需要的是自己的人手，只听命于他的属下。

 

他没有考虑太久就做出指示：「那就调她去营业部慢慢学吧，帮我找一个资历好一点的新秘书。」

「是！」Fandral挑眉，有些讶异这次Loki居然这么好说话。

他还没想通其中的陷阱，Loki已经眯着眼笑得像是偷腥的猫一样，「告诉他，条件是他上次去伊拉克交易的成果。」那财迷的模样看得Fandral整个背脊都发凉了。

「明白。」Fandral转过身，在心底为Thor默哀——这样你就要挖走人家上亿的成果，这世上有比你还狠的兄弟吗？你一天到晚让Thor帮你断人手脚，他可是一分钱都没拿过呢。

 

Loki看着他的背影，总算觉得满意了。手指轻敲着桌面，眼角扫过那只钢笔，轻哼出声。

 

 

 

Thor沉稳的开着车，眼角余光瞄着弟弟好看的侧脸，有些无奈，他伸出一只手，按下弟弟正看着的手机，开口道：「Loki，工作放着不会跑，今天是家庭聚会，休息一下。」

 

Asgard总裁不耐烦地推开兄长的大手，继续盯着手机上刚发来的报告，眉头拧的死紧，嘴上却漫不经心地说道：「我得看完这季的营销策略。」他滑过下一页，愈看愈火大，恨不得立刻召开紧急会议，把那群白痴全都臭骂一顿。

 

这种垃圾也敢发给他？

 

那表情让Thor一看就明白，他的宝贝弟弟又被员工惹毛了。他捉起弟弟的手，沉声安抚：「就算要骂人，也得等明天上班。」突然语气一转，他委屈的问：「你就不心疼心疼我？」

 

Loki没好气的白了哥哥一眼，毫不在意的问：「你有什么好心疼的？」但他还是听话的收起手机，反握住兄长厚实温暖的大手，Thor用拇指来回轻抚弟弟的手背，这个小动作能让Loki稍微放轻松。

 

「等下父亲一定会问Nifl家的事，我肯定要挨骂。还有母亲，你最近又瘦了，她肯定会骂我没有照顾好你。」他可怜兮兮地回答，看上去像只无辜的金毛猎犬。即便是道上最令人闻风丧胆的黑道大佬，面对母亲的埋怨，也只能双手一摊——没辙。

 

但是却没有引起自家宝贝弟弟的同情心，Loki冷哼：「你活该。」

 

Thor叹气，「宝贝，你不能总是过河拆桥。」

Loki沉默了一下，「……我帮你准备了礼物给妈妈。」不甘不愿的说道。

金发男人的蓝色眼底浮现笑意，赞美他的兄弟：「我就知道我不能没有你。」要不是现在是绿灯，他一定会停下来给他一个吻。

 

黑发男人没有回答，嘴角勾起一抹若有似无的笑。

 

 

 

车子缓缓驶进Odinson庄园，Heimdall一如既往的等在庄园门口迎接两位少爷。

 

兄弟俩一块下了车，Thor愉快的向老管家打招呼：「Heimdall，好久不见。」顺手把车钥匙丢给旁边的仆人。

Heimdall却沉着脸，不赞同的说道：「Thor，这次Nifl家的事，你父亲很不高兴。」他能做的只有在大少爷见到老爷之前先出言提醒他。

Thor挥挥手，无所谓的道：「我正准备要向父亲报告这件事。」

 

站在一旁的Loki翻了个白眼，将手里的纸袋交给Heimdall，淡淡的交代：「Heimdall，别管他了，这是母亲最喜欢的那间蛋糕，放着当餐后甜点上吧。 」

「是。」Heimdall接过纸袋，不禁感叹——Odinson家的这个小王子没白养，他不只把Asgard集团打理的井井有条，最重要的是，他从来都不会忘记，在每次回家吃饭时，给Frigga带上最喜欢吃的蛋糕。

 

他是那么真实而虔诚的爱着他的母亲。

 

被忽略的金发男人摸摸鼻子，认命跟在弟弟和老管家的身后往屋里走。

 

Loki完全无视他，边走边和Heimdall讨论：「警方那边怎么样？」

「Nifl家收手了，已经确定会以意外结案，Nifl小少爷的运气不好，遇到抢匪被抢劫，然后被打死在仓库。」老管家将前天晚上才收到的消息如实向二少爷报告，他心底清楚，表面上兄弟俩黑白分明，实际上Thor在某种程度上而言十分仰赖他的兄弟，将来真正会主权Odinson家族的人，不一定会是Thor。

 

或者说，即便Thor接手了家族，最终也会心甘情愿的奉献给他的兄弟。

 

这个结果让Loki很满意，礼貌且崇敬的回应：「辛苦你了。」他知道Heimdall费了不少苦心，他跟Anthony谈条件时，Anthony也很清楚Heimdall在政界举足轻重的地位，才会这么快就接受那桩交易。

Heimdall摇摇头，恭敬的说道：「这是你的功劳。」他心里很明白，如果没有Loki出面和Nifl家谈条件，他只怕到现在都还在和警界周旋。

 

「你帮了我大忙。」Loki笑着回答，他敬重老管家的能力，更肯定他的付出，Heimdall对Odinson家的忠诚一向都让兄弟俩尊敬。回到庄园则让他心情很好，不像平常那么阴沉。

 

而让他心情很好的原因，正站在门口等着他们。

「Mother.」Loki快步上前，拥抱等在那里的Frigga。

 

Frigga高兴的亲吻她的小儿子，然后拥抱她的大儿子，并且公平的也在他脸颊上印上一个吻。

 

然而下一秒，她就立刻转过身仔细的打量她的小儿子，眼露心疼的埋怨：「Loki又瘦了，Thor，你到底有没有好好照顾你弟弟？」母亲语气中的不满，Thor却觉得自己实在有够冤枉——他能怎么办，Loki那个工作狂，只要他一不在，早餐能当晚餐吃、晚餐能当早餐吃。

 

Thor满脸无奈的朝弟弟看了一眼——你看，我就说吧。

 

也不知道谁才是亲生的？

 

Loki噗哧一笑，对着母亲撒娇，坏心的给兄长添罪名：「妈妈，他欺负我，害我多了好多工作。」

 

Frigga瞪了大儿子一眼，责怪的嗔怨：「我听说了，Thor，你也真是的，Loki光是Asgard集团就忙不完了，你还总是让他收拾烂摊子。」Loki站在母亲背后，朝着兄长送去得意又挑衅的眼神。

 

Thor简直百口莫辩、有苦难言，气得只想立刻把这个得意洋洋的小混蛋抓起来好好修理一顿——没良心的小混蛋，让我帮你断人手脚，转头还要补我一刀。

 

跟小时候一模一样，Thor气愤的想着。

 

从小Loki就是这样，每次闯了祸就把烂摊子丢给他收，等他收拾完了，却发现那个小混蛋居然还跑去跟母亲告状——有时候他都怀疑自己现在习惯性的让弟弟帮自己收拾残局，是不是就是在报复自己从小受的委屈。

 

但是看到弟弟看着母亲眷恋的神情，他只好苦笑，接受了母亲的埋怨。

 

如果说守护Loki是Thor一生的志愿，那么守护Frigga就是Loki一生的课题。

 

这个温柔婉约的女人，给了Loki太多太多他从不敢想的温暖。他很小的时候就来到她身边，他对来到庄园之前的日子其实没有太多记忆，只知道那大概不是一段多么愉快的时光。

而Frigga温暖了他整个童年。

他至今都想不明白，怎么会有人可以如此无私的爱着一个养子。在她的爱里，他从来就只有感受到一视同仁的对待，她疼爱他、重视他，甚至有时会超过Thor。有她在，Odinson庄园就没有人敢对他这个养子表达一丝不敬与不屑。

 

她会唱歌、弹琴给他听，她会温柔的为他说睡前故事，她会仔仔细细的听着他上学时发生的趣事，她会替他做最好吃的布丁，她会陪着他做游戏写文章，她会一遍又一遍的说，I love you, my son.

 

他唯一的遗憾，就是他没有来自她的肚皮。但是这份遗憾，在他跟Thor滚上床之后，成为了愧疚。所以无论如何，他都不会让任何事伤害到她，包括他和Thor的感情。

 

Thor接过Loki塞给他的小提袋，交给母亲邀功：「这是我的礼物，妈妈。」

 

Frigga笑笑，她的大儿子才没有这份心思，这肯定是小儿子准备的。但她没有戳穿他，只是勾起两个儿子的手臂，往餐厅走去：「你们的父亲等你们很久了。」


	13. Chapter 13

两兄弟和母亲并肩走入餐厅，Odin正坐在餐桌前看着今天的晚报。

 

对于父亲，Loki虽然没有像对母亲的那种眷恋和依赖，但是有着深深的敬意和景仰。他一直都知道他是养子，Odin和Frigga没有隐瞒过他——

可是他们都对他很好。

 

他想说了大概没有人会相信，至少在他与Thor各自成长为黑白世界的霸主之前，他们家每天晚餐都和睦又温馨。严肃但不失慈祥的父亲、温柔而美丽的母亲、两个性格不同却各自优秀的儿子，典型的幸福家庭。

 

幸福的，Odinson家庭。

 

在他跟Thor滚上床之前，他们每天都能有那样的晚餐。而当他跟Thor滚上床之后没多久，就开始各自接受父亲安排给他们的人生——Thor进了佣兵团训练，他则进入Asgard集团实习，当Thor从佣兵团退伍之后，Odin就把两个儿子踢出家门，放手让他们自己成长。

 

两人并立在餐桌旁，遵守家族交给他们的礼仪，恭敬的向父亲问好。 Odin放下看了一半的报纸，锐利的独眼扫过两个儿子，兄弟俩乖乖站在那，任由父亲打量。

Odin欣赏了一下两兄弟难得的温驯，这才满意了，粗声道：「回来了？坐吧。」又转头向一旁的仆人吩咐，「开饭吧。」

 

晚餐早已准备好，只等待四位主人就定位。

 

兄弟俩在父母的对面坐下，隔着餐桌的距离，可以让父母将他们看得清楚，又不会有被透视的无措。

 

前菜是Thor最讨厌的沙拉，他皱着眉头试图当作没看见，Loki端过浓汤，不着痕迹地淡淡瞄了哥哥一眼——Thor只好拿起叉子，苦着脸用最快的速度吞完那盘在他看来像是吃草一样的东西。

 

Odin被大儿子幼稚的挑食举动气得连连摇头，Frigga则暗暗偷笑，Loki将父母和哥哥的反应尽收眼底，有些哭笑不得。

 

主菜是Thor最喜欢的牛排，这让他双眼发光，立刻将刚刚被逼吞蔬菜的痛苦抛之脑后。 Loki优雅的切着牛排，一边陪着母亲东南西北的聊天。

 

「妈妈，我刚刚收到公司下一季的营销计画。」Loki慢条斯理的跟母亲报告。

 

很少人知道，Asgard集团能壮大到今日商业帝国的辉煌，Frigga功不可没。她虽然从未在商场上出现，但是与生俱来的商业天赋与女人特有的细心，让她总是能给出很好的建议。 Loki自小在她身边长大，他的商业基础都来自于母亲的教导。在过去Odin的时代，Frigga虽没有在公司拥有任何一个职位，但是她往往能在Odin冲过头时拉住他，Odin也乐于与妻子分享他的事业，听取她的意见。

 

而Loki也遵从这一点。

 

就像现在，Frigga的建言总能让人眼睛一亮，「如今人口与粮食危机日益严重，集团不如考虑往这个方向发展，那个新兴能源开发案是个很好的起头。」

Loki点头表示认同，「这个我想过了，我打算在明年的毕业季，派人前往各大学校招揽最优秀的人才。」他注意到Thor清空的酒杯，默不作声的拿起酒瓶又帮他倒满红酒。

 

Odinson家虽然富可敌国，但是他们都宁愿保有温馨的晚餐，而不是在一群仆从的注目之下用餐。

 

「你一直都做得很好。」Frigga打开Thor给她的礼物，开心的说着：「还是你最贴心，知道我会喜欢今年的新款项链。」大儿子只是借花献佛，但是她很明白借花的小儿子才是最需要称赞的。

 

「您喜欢就好，但那是Thor送的。」Loki保持着母亲教导的良好用餐礼仪，微笑着回答。

 

这也是事实，基本上他是拿Thor的钱买的，因为最后他都会回头找Thor报帐。 Loki很喜欢这样，即便自己赚钱的能力和哥哥不相上下，但他就是喜欢看Thor爽快宠他的模样。

 

Frigga但笑不语，能看到他们兄弟这样相亲相助，是做母亲最大的欣慰。

 

「你下半年该休个假，出去走走，成天绑在公司里，也得喘口气，随便找个国家度个假也好。我记得你上次休假还是前年的事情了，现在集团很稳定，你应该放松一点。」Frigga看着小儿子消瘦的脸颊，心疼的提议。

 

「妈妈，我光是这个月就已经飞了五趟了。真要让我休假，我看我会只想赖在妳身边，哪里也不想去。」Loki俏皮的朝母亲眨眼，哄的Frigga眉开眼笑。

 

「那你就回来庄园住一阵子，好好地陪陪我。」她是真的心疼Loki一个人扛着Asgard集团，从他接任总裁后，就全年无休，她总觉得自己的小儿子一年比一年的瘦下去。

 

「我会仔细考虑您的提议。」Loki保证，却没有给出确定的回覆。

 

Frigga笑笑，不再勉强，她知道自己一手带的儿子是什么模样，看着Loki停下刀叉，她伸手按向餐桌上设置的按铃，示意仆人们上甜点。然后又对Loki说起她新帮他们做的西装，她摇头叹气：「英国老师傅，全手工制作。材质柔软，剪裁合身，我只怕你又瘦了，得再改。」

 

甜点是Loki最爱的布丁，是Frigga亲手做的，还有他带给Frigga的蛋糕。 Frigga一看到蛋糕，笑得更加温柔——有这么一个处处把自己放在心上的儿子，谁还在乎是不是领养的？

 

这头温暖和煦，另一头Odin跟Thor则为了Nifl家的事争得不可开交。

 

「Nifl家的小儿子没了，怎么回事？」Odin威严的问着大儿子，Gungnir是他一手创立，他自然看得出来这里头有自己儿子的手笔。

「父亲，他只是个废物。」Thor满不在乎的回答。

「你该知道，Nifl跟我有交情。」Odin只想再拿家法把大儿子痛揍一顿，省得他成天到晚的没事找事。也不知道Thor是有多无聊，明明可以处理的干干净净，他就非要留痕迹。

他并不在乎小Nifl是不是真的死于自家儿子的手，但是Thor这种几近挑衅警方的行为，让Odin看得很头痛。

 

Thor眼底闪过一丝冷意，却面带平静的陈述：「他诋毁Loki，说Loki只是养子，还说他差点毁了Asgard。」要不是老Nifl和Odin有交情，就凭小Nifl说的话， Nifl本该是全家一起死。

Odin头痛的瞪着大儿子，又看了看小儿子，Loki吃着他的布丁，淡定的仿佛他们正在谈论的不是他。 Frigga则看了Odin一眼，满脸的不赞同，Thor的话刺激到做母亲的心，她比谁都愤怒。

 

接收到妻子的凝视，最终Odin只能维持表面上的威严，沉着脸念了句：「下次做的干净点，别没事给自己找麻烦。」

 

他迟早会被这兄弟俩气死。

 

但他还能说什么？难道要指责Thor过于维护自己的兄弟吗？ Nifl小儿子的混帐话连Heimdall不敢说，哪里还轮得到一个外人。就算Loki只是养子，也是Odinson家的小王子。

 

Odin在最初收养Loki的时候，确实是抱持着私心，希望让Loki继承Gungnir，这样Loki就能永远辅佐Thor。两兄弟一明一暗，Thor也不用经历那些黑暗的洗礼，见不得天日。

 

这两个儿子一样优秀，早就很久之前他们就各自显示出自己与众不同的特性。 Thor豪迈、外向，能与所每个人都打成一片、称兄道弟，他过度发展的肌肉和拳头更是令道上所有人都惊叹。 Loki阴沉、精明，善于揣摩人心，他在谈判场上的沉稳跟观察力，在商场人则是无人不敬服。

 

Frigga也曾经与Odin深谈过，认为让Loki继任Asgard集团或许才是更好的选择，她不希望她的大儿子受伤，可是她也不能让她的小儿子去犯险。而且他们都不能否认，Thor确实更为适合那个打打杀杀的世界。

 

Frigga是个母亲，公正无私的同时爱着两个儿子。 Odin虽然有私心，但是却也明白，这是最好的选择。他没有Frigga那么无私，可是小儿子也是自己亲手带大，怎么可能会没有感情。

 

所以最后他同意了Thor接任Gungnir的要求。

 

Thor挑眉，将自己的那份布丁推到弟弟面前，才缓缓回应父亲：「父亲，这是个机会。Nifl已经老了，他手上的势力Gungnir可以全面接收。他家大公子只适合从商，那些势力到他手里是浪费，而且X国的势力正好借此重新洗牌。」这是他从小的习惯，只要是Frigga亲手做的布丁，他总会让给Loki吃，而父母都相当欣慰他的这个疼爱弟弟举动。

兄友弟恭的画面让Odin和Frigga都觉得十分安慰，他们就希望看到这样和睦的兄弟，完全没有察觉眼前的两个儿子其实早已超越兄弟的情谊。这也不能怪做父母的太过迟钝，一来是两兄弟实在隐藏得太好，二来是因为他们从小就是这样，Thor总是无限度的宠让着Loki，所以即便Frigga很清楚Loki都在恶人先告状，却也只是一笑置之。

——反正她的大儿子背黑锅也背得很高兴。

 

接过Frigga递来的咖啡，Odin决定不再纠结Nifl家的事，转个话题问道：「听说你要跟Rogers合作？」

「他想洗白，我要军火，这是双赢。」Thor看到弟弟已经迅速的吃完他刚刚送过去的布丁，顺手又帮他添了一块蛋糕——很难想像，高傲的集团总裁竟然有嗜甜如命的反差，他有时候甚至不得不限制Loki的甜点量，免得他总拿点心当正餐吃。

 

Odin勉强认同，继续追问：「伊拉克那边近况怎么样？」虽然早已将大权让出，但他始终担心Thor在那个不符合他气质的黑暗世界中，会落入什么陷阱。

Thor冷静的分析，「他们永远不缺需要军火的人，缺的是稳定的货源，Rogers那边的军火可以补足这一点。这也比输入到墨西哥好，墨西哥最近风声很紧，我打算暂停那边的军火输入，而伊拉克的政府没有那个余力来关注我们。」帅气的脸上全是自信，那双蓝色眼睛显得光彩闪亮。

 

Loki偷瞄了哥哥好几眼，这是他最喜欢兄长的其中一面。

对此Odin的反应是满脸郁闷的喝了口酒，这两个臭小子愈优秀，他就愈觉得寂寞。

退休后的Odinson家老爷子真的很闲，所以很想找碴。

 

于是他转头问Loki：「与Nifl家的那个能源开发案目前如何？」

Loki拿起餐巾的拭了拭嘴角，温顺的回答父亲的问题：「父亲，我让给Nifl家3%的利益，Nifl家的大公子同意取消向政界的施压。」他的嗓音轻柔，却有着集团总裁应有的霸气。

Thor看着弟弟的侧脸，心底暖得不行，他爱极了这样的兄弟。

 

老爷子知道这不能怪小儿子，但是长年在战场上厮杀的脸面依旧紧绷，唯一能稍微泄漏情绪的语气带上些调侃，「那些老东西知道又会闹得不得安宁了。」老东西指的是Loki最讨厌的那些股东。

Loki微微一笑，不疾不徐的说道：「我已经交代Fandral将那3%分散到成本中，帐面上会汇入Anthony新成立的子公司。」他知道父亲跟他一样讨厌那些只会拖他们后腿、保守又古板的股东。那些老东西在过去，也没少给Odin找麻烦。

 

Odin点头，没有再多发表意见：「你看着办吧。」对于Loki，他倒是放心的很，他在时间的流窜中也不得不庆幸，当初他是把Asgard集团交给Loki而不是Thor。

 

突然Frigga想起了不久前突如其来的电话，开口说道：「对了，Sif要回来了。」

 

Loki藏在餐桌下的手倏然捏紧，脸上笑容满面。


	14. Chapter 14

Thor注意到弟弟轻微的小动作，假借起身给弟弟斟咖啡，不着痕迹的在餐桌下悄悄握了一下他的手。

 

Loki微微偏过头，松开了紧握的拳头，笑得更加开怀。

 

「妈妈，想不到您的消息这么灵通。」Thor放下心，慵懒地笑着。

 

Frigga没有发现儿子之间的暗潮汹涌，温柔的说明：「她联系我了，说想来看我。」当年Thor拒绝联姻，她多少是觉得有些可惜，毕竟Sif也是她从小看着长大的，她也明白Sif是真心喜欢自己的儿子。只是她不想勉强儿子做不愿意做的事，更何况是事关终身的婚姻，所以她才会强硬的要求Odin取消。

 

Loki嘴角挂着恰如其分的笑，眼底的嘲讽却愈加浓烈。

 

「听说Muspell家给她安排了一桩联姻。」Thor面不改色的抛出Valkyrie新查出来的消息。

 

Odin皱起了眉头，显然对这个消息十分不满。

 

Frigga瞪了丈夫一眼，示意他别开口。这才对着大儿子交代：「那也很好，如果联姻成功，别忘了替我送上一份大礼，毕竟她也是我看着长大的。」对于两个儿子的终身大事，Frigga并不像Odin有那么多的想法，她只是单纯的以一个母亲的心态看待，觉得只要儿子幸福就好。

 

「当然，妈妈。」Thor端起酒杯，一饮而尽，又替自己再添一杯。他用眼角撇向他的兄弟，Loki正优雅地轻啜他的咖啡，显然并不打算参与这个话题。

 

但是有些东西是注定逃不了的。

 

Frigga兴致勃勃的关心起两个儿子的感情问题，「那你们两个呢？什么时候要带女朋友回来给我看看？」

 

Thor差点喷出口中的红酒，Loki端着杯子的手微微抖了一下。

 

如果换成别人问这个问题，Thor会把他从Asgard大楼的顶楼丢下去，但现在提问的人是他的母亲，Thor只能投降：「妈妈，我忙得连睡觉的时间都没有，哪有空交女朋友？」

 

「妈妈，如果Thor都没有时间，我就更不可能有了。」Loki只觉得眼前这一幕简直他妈的不忍直视，除了轻描淡写的带过，他想不到更好的选择。

毕竟天底下应该没有几个母亲会认为，亲子跟养子搞在一起是件多么荣耀的事——世路艰辛，贵为集团总裁和黑道大佬也逃不开凡人的苦恼。

 

所幸这是Frigga预期中的答案，她也没打算在这上头多追究，只是兴高采烈的问着兄弟俩：「那不然妈妈给你们介绍几个好女孩认识认识？Loki，你还记得Vanir集团那两兄妹吗？Freyr上次告诉我，Freyja对你非常有好感。还有那个⋯⋯」

Thor的视线在妈妈和弟弟身上来回流转，心里觉得十分憋屈——他明明就有一个最好的伴侣，却什么也不能说，还得坐在这看着母亲给弟弟介绍女朋友。

 

Loki觉得头开始痛了，他坐在那都可以感受到来自兄长心底翻腾的醋意和怒火，这让他如坐针毡——他喜欢看Thor吃醋是一回事，但是真把Thor惹过头了，最后倒楣的都还是自己，他连忙打断Frigga的喋喋不休，「妈妈，妳饶了我吧，」他脑子飞快的转着，决定把火引到Thor身上，「我还年轻，Thor是哥哥，妳应该先帮他介绍。」一旦火点着了，他就可以理直气壮的指责Thor，向他耍赖。

 

Frigga看出小儿子的逃避，笑出了声。

Thor觉得自己迟早会被这个小混蛋气死，他怎么会不知道这个小混蛋心里的小算盘，他要是真的去认识新对象，这个小混蛋不要了他的命才怪，他没好气的看了弟弟一眼，对Frigga说：「妈妈，我们以前说好的，不谈这个。」他指的是当年联姻事件后，Frigga答应过他，不会过问他和他的兄弟的感情问题。

 

Odin坐在一旁十分阴郁，身为Odinson家族的家主却没有话语权这件事更让他觉得气恼。当年Thor强硬要求取消联姻后，Frigga就向他放话，不管是Thor还是Loki的婚姻，都不许他插手。他美丽柔情的妻子很少向他强势的表达什么，但在这件事情上她十分坚持，他也不好反对她难得的要求。

 

Loki看到父亲的脸色，这才不动声色的把话题带开，再让母亲在这个话题上打转下去，难保他亲爱的老哥不会翻桌走人——当然更有可能的，是会被父亲随便寻个由头拿着家法再揍一顿，以出他没有发话权的那口闷气。

 

愉快的晚饭就在让人头疼的感情问题中结束。兄弟俩分别再次亲吻母亲——Thor拒绝了母亲要他们留宿庄园的提议，理由十分光明正大，因为Loki隔天早上有重要会议。但实际的理由兄弟俩都心知肚明，因为在庄园里，他不能明目张胆的搂着弟弟同睡一张床。

当他们并肩走出庄园，两人都松了一口气。

 

 

 

车子驶出庄园没多久，Thor就发现不对劲。

 

他平稳地开着车，偶尔瞄一眼后视镜，淡淡宣布：「有人跟踪。」

 

「后面那辆SUV。」Loki也察觉到了，透过后照镜看着那台自从他们离开庄园后就一路跟着他们的黑色七人座休旅车。

 

「为什么跟踪要找这么不入流的车？」Thor嗤之以鼻。

 

「因为他不起眼，哥哥。」Loki懒洋洋的回应。

 

金发男人笑着问道：「你觉得会是谁？」但是他的神色自若，显然并不在意答案。

 

黑发男人则打了个哈欠，「现在最可能的是老Nifl，但是你的仇家这么多，这实在很难讲。」他的神情是在兄长面前惯有的慵懒，但他的视线却始终紧盯那台车不放。

 

Thor简直要被气笑：「小混蛋，我的仇家有一半是你惹出来的。」邪神看不爽让他处理的人跟道上想要雷神命的人几乎一样多——他有时候也想不通，明明他的兄弟老是一脸冷漠的模样，怎么还一堆傻子喜欢往他身边凑，不长眼的紧盯他不放。

 

「但是有另一半不是我惹的，所以你得速战速决，虽然是敷衍妈妈的借口，但我明天早上是真的有会议要开。」Loki掏出手机，飞快的在键盘上敲打几个字，然后发送出去。

 

他跟Thor单独相处的时候，总会把那群暗地中的佣兵团调开——这就代表他们兄弟俩此刻得自立自强。

 

「你不打算帮忙吗？」Thor挑眉问道。

 

Loki朝着兄长眨眼，满脸无辜地反问：「你舍得让我帮忙吗？」说话的同时，他将手覆上哥哥握着排档杆的手，来来回回的画着圆圈。

 

Thor低沉的笑着，「宝贝，我当然舍不得，但是你不能连样子都不做。」他反手捉住那只调皮的手，放到唇边亲吻着。

 

「brother，我以为我做的够好了。」他丢给他处理的麻烦，比Asgard的公文还难缠，作为兄弟，他真是非常有道义了，何况他只是个领养的。

 

Thor又看了一眼后视镜，对着宝贝弟弟要求：「Give me a lucky kiss.」

 

Loki将唇凑上Thor英俊刚毅的侧脸，落下一个轻淡的吻。

 

Thor满意的笑了，瞬间将油门踩到底，开始在车阵中穿梭狂飙。仪表板上的数字不断上升，略为堵车的高速公路并不影响Thor驾驶的技术。

 

他不断变化车道，跑出一条条S型曲线，恶趣味的总在即将贴上别人车尾时瞬间转动方向盘，一路都没有踩过煞车，精彩的犹如F1赛车。红色的跑车在车阵当中，像是即将燃烧的火焰，其他车主都纷纷投以注目礼，被吓到的驾驶气得狂按喇叭以示抗议，却没有人敢接近那台几乎不要命的法拉利812。

 

Loki坐在副驾驶座上，眼也不眨，只是淡定的看着后照镜里吃力追逐他们的休旅车，唇边露出一抹嘲笑。然后出言谴责哥哥疯狂的飙车行为，「brother，你再玩下去，明天我们就会一起上头条，而且父亲会再次把你打到三天下不了床。」

 

「Fine!」Thor好脾气的笑着，一个右切连换两个车道，刚好遇上遇上交流道出口。

 

但是这次雷神遇上对手了。

 

那辆休旅车虽然性能不及Thor开的法拉利812，但是显然经过改装，加上车流多少阻挡了Thor的速度，所以它没过多久还是很顺利的跟了上来。

 

Thor冷哼，他有心放他们一马他们却偏要自己找死，这让他为数不多的耐性已经逐渐用尽。他的耐心大部分都用在他的兄弟身上，外人很少能分到一丁半点，本来他就只想快点回家然后洗完澡抱着弟弟好好睡上一觉——对方打乱了他的计画这点让他十分不满，所以他决定速战速决。

 

他改变策略，一个俐落的甩尾，再次开始急速狂飙，轮胎擦过路面，扬起了大片的尘土，隐约还夹杂着点点星火。跑车在黑夜中飘移，乡间小路上没有路灯，他们飞速的穿梭在只能容纳一台车、狭小又曲折的道路上。

 

Loki看不见跟踪的休旅车了，但这并不代表他们已经脱离危险。他转过头，在黑暗中仍然能清楚看见，兄长的侧脸，他温暖的蓝色眼睛，因为飙车造成的肾上线素激增，此刻闪耀着兴奋及刺激，犹如寒夜中的孤狼。

 

突然之间Thor急煞，轮胎没有防备，发出刺耳的摩擦声，滑出一条长长的煞车痕，Loki转头一看，发现他们停在一座森林边缘。

 

Loki从座位底下摸出一把克拉克17，又从置物箱里拿出一把匕首。Thor拿过Loki手上的枪，随意的往腰间一塞，接着从车门旁的空间里抽出一把贝瑞塔92，将子弹上膛，拉开保险丝。两兄弟各自燃起了一根烟，解开安全带，头靠着头，看着烟雾逐渐弥漫整个车厢。

 

「你不喜欢沾到血迹，待会留在车上。」Thor揽上弟弟的肩，轻声交代。

 

他的表情足够温柔，眼底却有嗜血的暴戾——他不在意遇到麻烦，但是挑上Loki在他身边的时间跟踪他，足以点燃雷神的怒火。

 

Loki看着窗外的夜色，几乎伸手不见五指的黑暗垄罩着他们，就像是Thor长年赖以为生的黑暗。

 

「再来一个Lucky kiss?」Loki不置可否。

 

「Sure.」Thor当然不会放弃弟弟难得的主动。

 

他们交换了一个热情黏腻的吻，直到眼角余光看见休旅车的影子逐渐出现在路口。然后，Thor开门下车，将他的兄弟留在安全的防弹车里。

 

 

 

Loki没有回头，只是盯着后视镜里兄长的背影，天色很暗，要不是他看着Thor下车，也会瞬间失去他的踪影。他看着兄长的黑色风衣与黑夜融为一体，他的金发在黑暗中也不再引人注目，然后，他俐落熟练的在黑夜的掩护下，直接将休旅车的驾驶一枪毙命。

 

休旅车上的壮汉们迅速一轰而下，背靠着背形成一个圆圈，紧张的环视四周，每个人手上都握着枪。

 

夜色太黑，只有风声呼啸而过，听上去像是凄厉的哭嚎，五个大汉都不由自主地打了个冷颤，他们甚至没有摸清楚对方的位置，就已经被偷袭。

 

但是那些壮汉也不是省油的灯，他们都是被人高价请来的杀手，依靠着判定枪声的来源及弹道的痕迹，他们很快的就在黑夜中找出Thor的身影，五把枪口同时对准金发男人，Thor冷冷一笑，再次举起手上的枪——

 

Loki在心底默数，算着时间，直到手机发出叮的一声，这才满意的笑了。

 

通过Loki发出的卫星定位，被调开的佣兵团已经在短时间内集结完毕，每个隐身暗地的保镳，此刻训练有素的将枪口对准那些彪形大汉。

 

砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！

 

枝头上的鸟儿被突如其来的枪声惊起，吓得四处乱窜——子弹穿透肌肤、浸入血液、带走人命，五把枪同时发射，俐落、准确、枪枪毙命，犹如交响曲的前奏。

 

五个大汉几乎是同一时间倒下，整个对峙过程甚至没有超过五分钟。

 

Thor觉得有些可惜，无趣的掏出烟盒，又点燃了一只烟。同时，一台急速行驶的银色跑车从远处驶来，大灯照在Thor身上，他整个人像是沐浴在金光之中。Thor眯着眼抽着烟，手上的枪却没再抬起，只是淡定的看着银色跑车逐渐靠近他，然后停在他身边——Hogun心有余悸的下车，跑向他的Boss，瞬间就感受到他全身都散发出压迫的暴戾，他知道对方彻底踩到Thor的底线了。

 

Thor Odinson，这辈子只有一个底线，Loki Odinson。


	15. Chapter 15

Fandral踩下煞车，望向一望无际的黑暗，做了一下深呼吸，才熄火跨出车门。

他有些头痛的看着眼前对他而言，十分荒谬的一切，再一次的吐气，才有勇气靠近那台法拉利812，面带无奈的敲响了车窗。

 

Loki按下玻璃窗，挑眉看着他。Fandral几乎不敢看那双在黑夜中都显得过份明亮的绿色眼睛，他回避他的视线，小声的说道：「是Muspell家的人马。」当他收到Loki调集佣兵团的讯息时，几乎不敢置信的惊恐着，而收到回报后，他更是不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

Loki笑了，很有趣似地问他：「你猜猜，我弄垮Muspell集团需要多久的时间？」

 

Fandral看了远方的Thor一眼，叹了口气，摇头说：「我猜不出来，但是，她应该在车上。」

 

黑发男人不屑的冷哼，「愚蠢的女人，这么多年都没有长进。」

 

「我先送你回去？」Fandral心知不可能，但仍抱着一丝期望，试探的提出建议。

 

Loki打开车门，伸出一只长腿跨出门外，优雅地笑着：「那怎么行，人家用这么独特的方式欢迎我们，我怎么能不去打个招呼呢？」他从容淡定，仿佛真是要去会一个久未相见的老朋友，而不是刚刚跟踪他们的对象。

 

 

 

Sif带着从小培养的标准淑女式微笑，神情自若的下了车，当她看到那个金发男人时，一瞬间就双眼放光，对着Thor笑得十分开怀，「Thor，好久不见，你还是老样子。」

对于地上的五具尸体，她看都没有看一眼。

 

Thor眯起眼，仔细的审视起眼前的童年玩伴。她化着精致的淡妆，穿着一身及膝的高档黑色小洋装，和从前相比多了几分柔媚，手上拿着一个小巧的黑色名牌晚宴包，宛若刚参加完晚会的名媛淑女。

他打量了她一遍，然后笑着说道：「Sif，这么大费周章地跟踪我，不像妳的风格。」

 

Sif扁起嘴，委屈的说：「我就是想跟你开个小玩笑，谁知道你一来就把我的司机保镳全杀光了，六条人命呢！」可是，虽然她嘴上说着人命，眼底却毫无感情，仿佛在她眼里，刚刚被清理掉的只是五个毫无价值的破玩意。

 

Hogun诧异地看着她，他不明白为什么当年那个虽然有些傲气卻不失纯真的小女孩，会变成现在这个模样？

 

Thor平静的问道：「妳想怎么样？」

 

Sif笑脸盈盈，修的干净漂亮的眉毛挑起微微的弧度，「你把我的司机杀了，你得送我回家，这荒郊野外的，你总不能把我一个女孩子丢在这吧？」她几乎是著迷的盯着这个高大的男人，这个人本该是属于她的。

他本来应该是她的未婚夫，而她爱着他好久了。从她懂事起，她身边的每一个人都不断地告诉他，只有他才能配得上她，她的母亲说，他们双方是世交、他们门当户对——从那时候起，她就认定自己总有一天会是他的新娘。

 

可是这一切，被硬生生地打断了。

 

「妳下令追踪的时候，就是高高在上的Muspell家大小姐，怎么这时候又成了一个弱女子了？」一个磁性的嗓音传来，带着主人特有的嘲讽，在场的人不用回头都知道来的人是谁。

 

Sif差点绷不住自己的笑脸，说出口的话都带着些咬牙切齿：「好久不见，Loki。」

 

「的确是够久了，久到没想到妳叙旧的方式这么别致。」Loki嫌恶的扫过地上仍旧温热的尸体，露出一抹讽刺的笑。

 

Thor皱着眉看着他的兄弟——然后他脱下自己身上的风衣，将弟弟整个人裹紧。天气太冷了，Loki只穿着单薄的衬衫就下车，再多耗一下，回去肯定要生病。

 

Loki顺从地接受了兄长的关心，冲着Sif挑衅的笑着——他们两个，谁看谁都不顺眼，十年前看在Thor的面子上也顶多是不当场打起来，现在倒也没必要假装情谊多深厚。

 

Sif咬着唇，维持自己在Thor面前一贯的优雅，Thor一向称呼她为Lady Sif，所以即便她快要被Loki的挑衅气疯，仍旧挂着得体的微笑。

 

「你们兄弟俩，感情还是这么好。」她话里有话，谁都听得出她意有所指——在场谁不知道，Odinson家兄弟摆明就是有一腿。她不是傻子，当年Thor拒绝联姻的原因，她心知肚明。

 

「妳的头发又长长了，真怀念妳短发的俏丽模样。」Loki皮笑肉不笑的回敬，Hogun和Fandral都倒抽了一口气，几乎不敢再看下去。

 

 

 

从他们懂事起，Loki和Sif就合不来，没由来的那种天生合不来。但他们也顶多就是互看不顺眼，大概是你刺我一字，我讽你一句的那种程度，不至于一见面就剑拔弩张，至少也能心平气和的待在同一个空间里。

 

而最后他们之所以将对彼此的厌恶真正摆到明面上，是因为Loki剪了Sif引以为傲的金色长发——Sif一直认为，她的金色长发与Thor十分匹配，这命定的相似，代表他们该是天生一对。

 

即使那时候他们都还小，Loki才10岁而已。

 

被Loki剪去长发的那一天，年幼的她哭得撕心裂肺，惊动了双方家长，她一口咬定她的长发是被Loki剪掉的——可是她没有证据，因为当时他们身边没有任何人。

 

而小小的Loki躲在哥哥身后，在大人们没注意到的角落里，冲着Sif做鬼脸。Thor用自己高于同龄人的体格挡住弟弟，坚定不移的维护自己的兄弟。

即便他知道Sif并没有说谎，头发真的是Loki剪的，可是要让他的宝贝弟弟给人低头道歉？对不起，办不到。他握着弟弟的小手，铁了心将他藏在身后，拒绝让Muspell夫人对他的兄弟进行问话。

 

最后是Frigga站出来，答应带Sif去做接发，这才止住了小姑娘的哭声。而Thor则趁着所有人不注意时，拉起弟弟偷偷溜出家门，兴高采烈的像什么事都没发生过一样，带着弟弟去街上买冰淇淋——没有指责、没有怀疑、没有为什么。

 

Loki事后用仍然稚嫩的嗓音，张着那双让Thor永远没辄的绿色眼睛，眼巴巴又怯生生的问着哥哥：「你相信Sif说的话吗？」

 

Thor揉了揉弟弟的黑色小脑袋，笑着说：「我不相信她说的话，但是我知道是你干的，Loki。不过，她活该，她不该惹你，所以你不用道歉。」他其实不能说Loki完全没有错，他剪了Sif的头发是事实，可是Loki那个委屈无助的模样让他气愤极了。所以他选择把他藏在身后，不让任何人来责备他，甚至只是问一句，都不可以。

 

Loki还来不及说些什么，Thor就转头又给他买了一个草莓口味的冰淇淋，他觉得那香香甜甜的像是Loki白白软软的脸颊，他保证着，「弟弟，不要怕，我会保护你的，谁也不能处罚你。」

 

就连Loki也不知道的是，其实Thor当时正在找Loki，正好听见他和Sif在吵架，他躲在树丛里，想听听他们在吵些什么——他始终想不通为什么弟弟跟Sif就是合不来，所以他躲起来，想趁机看看能不能听出些什么。

 

接着，他就听见Sif以在自己面前从没用过的刁蛮口吻，高傲地对着Loki宣布：「我以后会嫁给Thor，我要当他的新娘子。」

 

小小的Loki红着眼睛反驳：「妳才不会，哥哥会永远跟我在一起。」

 

Sif却嘲笑他，还恶狠狠的推了他一把，不屑的说：「你又不是他的亲弟弟，你只是个养子，假王子。」Loki狼狈地跌倒在地，膝盖磕上了石头，擦出了一个小小但流着血的伤口。

 

然后Loki就爬起来，一把剪了她的金发。

 

Thor躲在树丛里，对于眼前的Sif感到十分不可思议，Sif坐在地上大哭，Loki冷冷看着他，小小的肩膀因为太生气而抖个不停，明明受了委屈，却咬着唇死死不让自己哭出来。那个骄傲不愿认输的小模样，让Thor心疼极了。

 

Thor再也看不下去，Loki膝盖上的伤刺痛了他的心，他走出树丛，Sif看到他哭得更大声，他却看也不看坐在地上哭泣的Sif，径自把弟弟带走。

 

他带着Loki回到房间，把弟弟紧紧抱入怀里，让他坐在自己的腿上，小心翼翼的帮弟弟上药，看着那双红通通的绿色眼睛，明明怕疼怕得要命，却死死忍耐着不肯叫一声，他哄着Loki，说：疼你就掐我。

 

好不容易上完了药，他亲了弟弟的额头一口，说：Loki不哭，待会哥哥带你去买冰淇淋。

 

后来Odin要罚Loki，Thor挡在前头冲着父亲大喊：「明明是Sif欺负Loki，Loki又没有错。」Odin看着大儿子几乎气红了脸、小儿子泪眼汪汪却不发一语，Frigga在旁对着他摇头，举着家法的手终究只能缓缓放下。

Thor不知道最后父母是用什么方式解决了Muspell家的不悦，但是从那以后，Thor再也不让Sif接近Loki，也不再强求喜静的Loki跟着他们一起疯玩，他维持了明面上的平静和友好，但是心中却有自己的决断。

 

 

 

Sif气得脸都扭曲了，被Loki剪掉头发、事后他却没有受到半点惩罚这件事，被她视为毕生羞辱。她从小就是家族捧在手掌心上的小公主，人人都宠着她、让着她，而Loki不过是个养子，竟敢让她难堪至此。她实在控制不住自己，对着Loki冷笑，不怀好意的反击：「堂堂Asgard集团的总裁，手上却没有任何股份，这可真是闻所未闻。」

 

在场所有人，除了当事者Loki之外，都为了这句讽刺变了脸色。Loki依旧淡漠的笑着，脑子却飞快运转——这件事应该是集团的机密，她为什么会知道？

 

Fandral担心的看着Loki，深怕他直接就给Sif一枪。

 

然而，虽然Loki一脸无所谓，但是Thor知道Loki生气了——而Loki生气他会更生气，Sif想怎么样他管不了，但是他不可能容许她这样对着Loki挑衅，只是看在童年情谊和父亲的面子上，他愿意放过她一次。

所以他当机立断，转头对Hogun交代：「Hogun，送Miss Muspell回家。」然后，他不再给任何人开口的机会，揽着弟弟，大步离去。

 

Sif瞬间就白了脸，倏然捏紧一直握在手上的包包——Miss Muspell？他们一起长大，他却称呼她为Miss Muspell？

 

一句Miss Muspell，就彻底的分清了亲疏。

 

Hogun看着Sif的变化，他微微张嘴想说些什么，又不知怎么开口，更加不知道该怎么安慰她。最后他只能默默叹息，冲着黑暗中打了个手势，将Sif带回自己的车上，缓缓驶离今晚这个是非之地。

 

 

 

Thor将不情不愿的Loki塞进副驾驶座，将他冰冷的双手贴在自己的脸颊上，他有些不高兴：「刚刚不是说好待在车上吗？」

 

但是Loki更加不高兴，所以银舌头张口就是嘲弄，「让我待在车上好方便你跟未婚妻叙旧情吗？」心底有种异样的快意，刺伤他的同时似乎也在刺伤自己。

 

「小混蛋，」Thor这下真的生气了，将Loki想抽回的手握得更紧，「你明明知道不是那样的。」他真的很气，为什么Loki总是不愿意相信他的爱？

 

可是他的愤怒还来不及发泄，就看见那双带着倔强的绿眸染上了一点雾气，他的兄弟对他生气的时候往往像是撒娇，他愈生气就愈不能控制自己的双眼盈满泪水。

 

那表情让Thor想起了那天下午，红着眼、咬着牙，却始终没有喊痛、只是乖顺的待在他怀中颤抖，让Thor为他上药的弟弟。

 

他挫败地叹口气，再次对着他的兄弟认输，拿起Loki扔在后座的外套再次将他包围起来，放软了语气说道：「你就算要下车，也要穿好外套，外面这么冷，手都冻凉了。」

他将那双冰凉的手紧紧握在自己的手中，将掌心的温度和没有说出口的爱一并传送，希望这个小混蛋能够感受到。

 

他的原则，就是永远都拿这个小混蛋没辙。

 

Loki有些哭笑不得，这是重点吗？可是他也知道，Thor已经把自己的态度表明——那句让Sif几乎晕厥的Miss Muspell，就是代表着Thor对她划清界线的疏离。

 

「我讨厌她。」Loki扁着嘴，闷声说道。

「我知道。」Thor心疼着，轻声哄道。

 

「不许为了无关紧要的人跟我生气，」Thor将他拉进怀里，下巴顶着Loki的黑发，安抚着他的情绪：「你是我的，我不会让任何人伤害你。」

「她这时候回来一定有问题。」Loki觉得自己像是在无理取闹，但他却完全不想克制。此刻的他不再是那个高高在上的集团总裁、不再是谈判桌上面无表情的邪神，他只是他的兄弟——

只是那个被Thor Odinson宠爱着长大的Loki Odinson。

 

「我会查清楚的，我保证。」Thor没有在意，拉过Loki的手亲吻他手上的戒指，他知道Sif刚刚说的话，让Loki有多生气。

 

将额头抵上黑发男人，蓝色眼睛坦然的看着他——那个眼神十年来都没有改变过，甚至更久更久，早在他无条件的挡在他面前，说他不用向Sif道歉的时候，他就已经用那样的眼神看着他，充满感情，而非轻慢。

 

那个眼神让他想起了那天下午，Thor把他从大人们指责的眼神中救走，然后带着本该是犯错的他去买冰淇淋——Loki突然就想撒娇了，头靠在Thor的肩上，对着兄长嘟囊，带着一点试探和微微哭音，「想吃草莓冰淇淋。」

 

Thor笑了，吻了吻他的额头，宠溺的说：「As you wish, brother.」然后帮他系上安全带，带着他的兄弟，踏上回家的路。


	16. Chapter 16

当Thor好不容易用冰淇淋将他的兄弟彻底安抚下来以后，俩人一起驱车回到Asgard大楼，Valkyrie已经站在那里等着他们。

 

她焦急的迎上前去，脸上还有酒精残留的痕迹，一看就知道她大概是喝酒喝到一半就被急call过来。她看起来有些不安和愧疚——Thor遇到跟踪的消息太过刺激，代表着她跟Hogun的失职。

毕竟已经有很长一段时间，没人敢招惹雷神了。

 

「Boss!」Valkyrie简单的打过招呼，上下打量这兄弟俩，看起来都没事，这才稍微放下心。

 

「查的怎么样？」Thor燃起了烟，平静的问。

 

「Muspell家最近跟Nifl家走得很近。」Valkyrie低下头，将刚刚出炉的消息报告给她的boss——本来她还觉得Thor多心，Sif再怎么样也是从小一起长大的，怎么可能会有什么问题。可是事实证明Thor是对的，一切动向都显示出Sif这次回来的目的一点也不单纯。

 

Loki没有插嘴，只是接过哥哥递过来的烟抽了一口，他抬头望向黑暗的夜空，突然，天空飘下白色的雪花，纯白无瑕，对比此时此刻，有种浓浓的讽刺感。

 

Thor迅速的将弟弟拉进怀里，伸出大手放在弟弟头上，为他挡去飘下来的雪，低沉的说：「把这辆车拿去烧了，然后，继续查。」为什么明明他早已甩开休旅车，他们却仍然能追上来？只有一个解释，车上被装了追踪器。但是Sif敢这么做就表示不怕人查，所以Thor根本懒得费心查，把车烧掉是一劳永逸的办法。

 

「brother，什么都可以，只有妈妈不行。」Loki轻轻的开口，望向Thor的眼光带着坚决和愤怒——他可以不在乎Sif的挑衅，但是如果把手伸向庄园，他就绝对不可能放过她。

 

Thor吻了一下他的额头，然后说：「我会处理的。」

 

他望向Valkyrie，醇厚的嗓音有着一股不合他气质的冷意，他说：「庄园也要查，不能让老爷子知道。」

 

Valkyrie轻声应下，看着Loki乖巧的依偎在他兄长的怀中，觉得有些东西慢慢在崩坏——她叹了口气，不明白为什么Sif看不开。

 

 

 

Thor洗完澡出来，在房间里没有看见Loki的身影，他随手套上自己的红色睡袍，就往客厅走去。

客厅里的壁炉已经点燃，火焰在壁炉里跳跃，光是看着就让人觉得温暖。窗外大雪纷飞，眼前这画面倒是有种童话感——Loki很喜欢那个壁炉，当初为了能在大楼里安装，着实费了不少心思。

 

他看见Loki裹着他最喜欢的那件深绿色睡袍，手上端着一杯红酒，对着玻璃窗看着漫天大雪发呆。Thor笑笑，走过去揽上弟弟的纤腰，拿过他手上的红酒喝了一口，低沉的嗓音带着足够的温柔，他附在他兄弟的耳边开口问道：「在想什么？」

 

那个声音让Loki放松下来，自然而然地将自己整个人都陷入兄长的怀抱中，微微敞开的睡袍露出他白皙的胸膛，有些疲倦地说道：「看来她这几年没闲着，下了不少工夫。」

 

Thor漫不经心的回应着，「嗯？」大手滑入敞开的睡袍里，不安份地舔着他兄弟耳朵的轮廓。

 

Loki闭上眼，没有拒绝Thor此刻的动作，却还是没有停止他的分析：「为什么Sif会知道我没有Asgard集团的股份？为什么她会知道我们今晚会回到Odinson庄园？集团内部跟庄园都有内鬼。」他说的有些急促，不只是欲望，还带着愤怒。

 

「但她知道的只是表面而已。」Thor停下手上的动作，试着抚平他的怒气。

 

「但她还是知道的太多了。」Loki却更加烦躁起来，今晚的一切都让他很不高兴。

 

 

 

Loki确实没有Asgard集团的股份，Thor也没有。

Sif查到了表面，但是没有深入。Asgard集团的股份Odin和Frigga各占了30%，并且早已立下遗嘱请律师公证，将来Frigga的股份会全数由Loki继承，而Odin的股份Thor能得到10%，剩下的都归属Loki——Loki对此并没有意见，因为那是他与父亲商量出来的结果。

 

这是为了确保，如果有一天，Thor彻底的厌烦黑暗世界，他还有机会站在阳光底下。10%的股份足以保障他的下半生衣食无忧。

 

另一方面，10%的股份放在从未出现在大众眼皮底下的Thor名下，对于Odinson家守住集团的地位是一种保障。有的时候太过表面上的东西是种遮掩，Odin做事习惯留一手，而两兄弟都很好的传承了父亲这种作法。

 

然而这只是明面上的。

 

Loki从来都不明白父亲的期许是什么？他把两个儿子摆在他认为对的位置上，而他和Thor，好像都只是安分守己的接受，父亲为他们安排的人生。

 

他会对Thor历经风霜的脸露出一丝骄傲，也会在Loki成功拿下爱尔兰航空的经营权时表示赞许。

 

他知道Odin更加宠爱Thor，这无可厚非，毕竟那是他的亲生儿子。可是，他却让他这个养子继承Asgard集团。

 

只有一次，Odin带着Loki参加一个无聊透顶却又重要至极的商业晚宴后，回程的车上，Odin对他说：「你们都是我的骄傲，孩子，我知道你不明白，但是，我和你母亲，都希望你们能有更平顺安稳的人生。」

 

什么才是平顺安稳的人生？

 

十年过去，Loki依旧没有想通这一点。

他唯一能确定的就是，他爱Thor，这无庸置疑。Thor爱他，他心知肚明。可是，他就像是个永远都填不满的坑，无论Thor怎么做、无论Thor如何宠爱他，他仿佛都不能满意。

 

Loki与生俱来就有一种阴沉和不安全感，养子的身分更加剧了这一点。所以他也曾经怀疑过，Odin让他这个养子担任Asgard集团的总裁，是不是只为了替他的亲生儿子打天下并固守疆土？为此他试探了很多次，甚至一度将集团引向岌岌可危的地位。

 

小Nifl临死前说的，其实是事实。

 

四年前，Loki做出最后但最为严重的一次试探。他放出消息，泄漏Asgard斥以巨资开发的新产品机密，让Asgard集团的股价在短短一个星期内下跌了一百多点，还不断的往下走，所有股东对Loki的能力显示出极大的质疑，要求Odin重新出任Asgard集团总裁的位置。

 

整个业界一片哗然，谁都认为Asgard集团即便能熬过那次的危机，也会就此一蹶不振，绝不可能再回到强盛时期的鼎盛。

 

然而Odin从头到尾都没有表示过什么，他任由Loki折腾，对股东的联合要求置之不理，那双历经风霜的独眼，淡定沉默的看待一切，给予养子最难得的信任，没有任何责骂或是过来人的建议。事实上，自从Odin宣布让Loki接任Asgard集团的总裁后，他真的就此放权，再也没对公司表示过任何意见。

 

甚至当Loki以铁血手腕清理集团、换掉当初陪伴父亲打天下的老臣时，Odin也只是淡淡地说了一句：「长江后浪推前浪，江山代有人才出。那群老东西是该退休享清福了。」

 

Loki不明白，他在自己的恐慌中觉得身为养子的自己不配拥有那么多。敏感多疑的性格，让他对所有的一切都不由自主的恐慌。他不是不知道Odin最初收养他的目的，但是他不知道为什么最终Odin会改变主意。

他想相信爱，却又怕被爱。

他只能永无止尽的试探。

所以当年Loki造成公司股价大量下跌时，曾经透过人头大量买进公司的股票，顺利收购集团10%的股份。而整个过程，Thor都十分清楚——因为Loki收购股票的资金，全是从他那拿的。

 

Thor只对他说：做你想做的，一切都有我在。

 

那段时间，Thor经手的生意全是最肮脏的罪恶。

 

因为肮脏，所以万利；因为罪恶，所以惊人。

 

他在短短的时间内强势吃掉整个北美的军火和毒品，奠定了自己在黑暗世界中的地位，从那以后雷神的名号成为传说，道上无人不知。他快速的累积起财富，然后，毫无保留的奉献给他的兄弟。

 

那段时间，道上怨声载道，Thor的仇家多不胜数，三天两头的遇袭，他却把手下除了Valkyrie及Hogun以外最强悍的保镳通通派到父母和弟弟身边。

 

事件最后的结果仍是由Loki自己解决了集团的危机，他学到父亲的手段，留了一手，半真半假的泄漏机密，最终却推出了与机密中看似相符却毫不相干的新产品。而他让集团起死回生后又再创颠峰，则为他在商界写下传奇，从此邪神之名无人不晓。

 

那场危机成了转机，带给他们兄弟辉煌的成就。

 

而Thor在整个过程中完全放任和支持的态度，最终让Loki选择停止试探，专心的经营集团，他看似不再毫无安全感，乖顺的待在兄长身边，但是Thor知道，他心中最深处的那一块，仍是无法言说的不安。

 

 

 

「宝贝，」Thor压制住弟弟，将他翻过身，吻上他略显苍白的唇，「她知道再多都没有用。」他用舌头画着他唇形的轮廓，用情欲安抚着他的兄弟。

 

「这一切，都是你的，我也是你的。」他这样说。

 

Loki迷蒙了眼眶吻上他的兄长，带着迫切和他难以解释的彷徨，双手紧紧缠上Thor的脖子，任由Thor脱去他的睡袍，将他压在冰冷的玻璃上，他有些难受的嘶了一声，却没有推开Thor，此时此刻他需要这个——用带点凶狠的性爱，来平复焦躁的内心。

 

——我害怕，我怕黑夜未央，黎明无光。

 

Thor却心疼地将他抱回沙发上，吻上他白嫩的颈脖，埋入他体内时，他说：「我爱你。」

 

——我知道，天黑总有天亮，你总有我。

 

Loki呜咽了一声，将脸埋入哥哥的胸膛，泄愤似的狠咬一口——在Thor毫无保留的给予中，放任自己被卷入浪潮。

在高潮来临之际，Thor空白的大脑闪过：It’s time.


	17. Chapter 17

Valkyrie还没有查出什么，Sif就找上门了。

 

她在午夜时分发了简讯约Thor一起共进午餐，兄弟俩才刚清理完躺在床上，他只看了一眼，就把手机交给他的兄弟。Loki抽着烟，沉默的看着那条讯息，仿佛若有所思又像是毫不在意。

 

「你不喜欢，我就不去。」金发男人不喜欢他这样的表情，他将他的兄弟锁在怀里，亲吻他的侧脸保证着。

 

「你去看看，我想知道她到底想干嘛？」黑发男人冷笑着，把手机还给他的兄长。

 

「小混蛋，你这是把我当枪使？」Thor笑出了声，无可奈何又宠溺的问着。

 

「哥哥，她的目标本来就是你。」Loki给他一个白眼，然后在哥哥怀里换了个舒适的位置，他喜欢把头靠在Thor的肩窝中，那里仿佛与生俱来就是属于他的位置，Thor几乎不用低头就能亲吻到他的发顶。

 

Thor不置可否，将手机扔到床头柜上，夹过Loki手上的烟抽掉最后一口，然后伸手捻熄。

 

Loki闭上眼睛，舒服的汲取兄长温暖的体温，「你要让Valkyrie加快速度了，她看起来势在必得。」他开始昏昏欲睡，火炉的炙热都不如此刻的怀抱更能让他觉得暖和。

 

Thor抱紧他，无声的在他发顶落下一个吻，「As you wish, brother.」

 

 

 

Thor和Sif约在Midg，中午12点整，两人一起准时出现在包厢中。

 

Sif是独自前来，手上仍旧拿着昨天晚上那个晚宴包。

 

Thor也没有让任何人跟着，他绅士的为Sif拉开座椅，然后自己坐到桌子的另一边。和Loki的习惯不同，他隔着四人坐的小方桌对着Sif微笑，举手投足间尽是慵懒的魅力，这样的他，会让所有女人不由自己的疯狂爱上，Fandral最喜欢吐槽他是移动的贺尔蒙。

 

「Miss Muspell，我以为妳昨天晚上吓坏了，需要多休息两天才出门。」低沉的声音听不出任何嘲讽的意味，听起来只有发自内心的关心。

 

「Thor，我们好歹一起长大，能别这么生疏的称呼我吗？」Sif却不是傻子，他们从小一起长大，她知道Thor愈生气就愈不会表现在脸上，她避开Thor一来就挑起的敏感话题，避重就轻针对另一个问题，脸上配合的尽是受伤的表情。

 

Thor摊手，蓝色眼睛里却闪过一抹警告，「Fine，Sif，但是妳应该知道，我不喜欢有人挑衅Loki，他是我弟弟。」随着说话的同时，他随意的转动了一下手上的戒指，似笑非笑。

 

他的表情让Sif抖了一下，但是她仍旧不甘示弱，她早已做好准备，「Thor，我给你跟Loki准备了一份礼物，你不妨先看看，我们再谈。」她从手拿包里拿出一只钢笔，面带微笑的按了一下，清脆的谈话声带着满满的恶意回荡在整个包厢里。

 

那是一段经过剪接的录音，只有两个人的声音，非常短的对话：

 

「我就是想跟你开个小玩笑，谁知道你一来就把我的司机保镳全杀光了，六条人命呢！」Sif的声音听上去有些楚楚可怜，带着莫名的害怕。

 

「妳下令追踪的时候，就是高高在上的Muspell家主，怎么这时候又成了一个弱女子了？」Loki的声音听起来冷酷至极，带着明显的嘲弄。

 

「Thor，你说，媒体会不会对这段录音感兴趣？」Sif笑着，抹着今年新款高价口红的红唇，此刻恰到好处的上扬着优雅的微笑。

 

那双迷人的蓝色眼睛一下子就暗沉下来，语气却仍旧温和，Thor表达了自己的绅士风度，彬彬有礼的问道：「妳想怎么样？」

 

然而，那个模样却更坚定了Sif的决心，她往前坐了一点，俯下身躯，半靠半趴在桌子上，那个角度，刚好能让对面的男人看见若隐若现的乳沟，她一字一句，温柔又清楚的表达了自己的愿望：「我只是想拿回属于我的东西而已。」

 

「什么东西？」Thor看着她的眼睛，柔声的问。

 

「我的未婚夫。」她是Muspell家的大小姐，从来就明白，想要的东西只能靠自己去争取。无论手段多无耻，只要结果是好的，那她就赢了，她不在乎过程。

 

「Sif，妳确定妳要这样做？」Thor眯起眼，点了根烟，淡然的问道。

 

「Thor，我们一起长大，如果当年我们联姻成功，不只Gungnir，连Asgard集团都会是你的。甚至，我们可能还会有几个孩子，而这些，都不是Loki能够给你的。」Sif带着恰到好处的温柔与体贴，含情脉脉地说着，她重新靠回椅背，克制着脸部的表情，尽量不露出太多得意。

 

她能给他的，是那个无理又高傲的黑发男人永远无法做到的。

她知道眼前这个男人有多危险，也知道他或许一开始会生她的气，但她有把握，他们有一起长大的情份，时间一久，只要她能为他诞下子嗣、为Odinson家生下继承人，他会感激她的。

 

Thor端起桌上的红酒，一口干掉，嘲讽的问道：「Sif，妳不会真的认为，这样就可以威胁我吧？」他这下算是明白了，为什么Loki这么讨厌她——同样都是女人，为什么Valkyrie就不会这么做死？

 

那段录音即便交给警方也没有任何意义，只要一检测就马上可以知道那是经过剪接的录音档。可是交给媒体，那些嗜血的记者才不会理会真实性，他们只在乎八卦。只要这么简单的两句话，就可以毁掉Asgard集团和Loki的名声。 Loki长年以来努力经营的一切，会毁于一旦。

 

Sif有些坐立难安，这个男人的气场实在太过强大。她换了个姿势，交叠起双腿，挺起胸膛硬着头皮继续说下去。局已经布下，要收手是不可能的，她只能继续往前走，「当然不可以，但是，小Nifl是怎么死的？你为什么要杀他？和他结下梁子的，不是你吧？」

 

然而Thor却没有耐心了，直截了当的问：「妳到底想说什么？」

 

「Thor，我并不想毁掉Loki。就像你说的，毕竟我们是一起长大的，更何况他还是你弟弟。只要你接受联姻，他依旧可以做他高高在上的Asgard总裁，我保证，这段录音档，会永远不见天日。」女人颤抖着，却强作镇定的微笑着说。在家族的薰陶下，她懂得以退为进，既要拿Loki威胁Thor，却又不能把他逼得太紧。

 

至于成功后，Loki是生是死，就与她无关了。

 

金发男人的眼底闪过一抹狠戾，将抽了一半的烟丢进红酒杯里，冷笑着说道：「Miss Muspell，妳放弃了我给妳的最后一次机会，希望妳的家族足够能力能够保护妳。」然后起身离去。

 

呆坐原位的女人再次被刺痛她的骄傲，气得几乎咬碎了牙，她目送着男人离去的背影，拳头捏的死紧，脸上全是不甘。

 

她抖着手喝掉酒杯里的酒，逼着自己平静下来。然后她拿出手机，按下一串电话号码，对着待命在另一头的人说：「动手。」

 

 

 

Thor走进Asgard大楼的第85楼，Fandral看见他显得十分讶异。

 

通常Thor不会在白天的时候来总裁办公室，因为这个时候通常都是雷神的补眠时间，而且如果邪神在这个时间点，看见他出现在自己的办公室，会生气。

 

Thor对他挑眉，笑得十分邪恶，Fandral只觉得满身恶寒，很想无视他直接走人——但是不放他进去这个金发猛男会揍他，放他进去里面的黑发男人会揍他，Odinson兄弟的事最好别管别看别掺和，不然死了也没人同情。

可是很不幸地，他就是那个没人同情的倒楣鬼。

 

「里面有人？」Thor停在Fandral的办公室门口问道。他瞄了一眼门外空荡荡的办公桌，新的秘书还没有找到，所以暂时空着，他满意的笑着，显得万分得意——自家宝贝弟弟乖巧听话的把人换了，这件事可以让Thor骄傲一整年，很干脆的完全忽略Loki其实借此从他那里挖了一大笔钱。

 

「没有，」Fandral走到门边，对着Thor不住的叹气，低声说道：「但他今天心情很不好，午饭也没吃。」说心情不好都算客气，光一个早上Loki已经不知道飙了多少高级主管，更不知道摔了多少次无辜的电话。

天知道他身为总裁特助到底有多么不容易，他连备用电话机都准备好了，就防着火会烧到他头上。一直到Thor进门的前一刻他都还在想，到底要怎么样才能安抚那位祖宗，现在罪魁祸首倒是自己现身了。

 

「别担心，我来处理。」Thor笑得更加开心，他拿高手上的袋子对着Fandral眨眼。Fandral第一个反应是回头看总裁办公室的大门，以确保他的老板没看到这一幕——要是让Loki看到Thor对他眨眼，他今年的奖金大概就别想了。

 

生活艰辛，和老板的男人太过要好，真的不是什么好事。

 

他的动作让Thor忍不住笑出了声，拍了拍他的肩膀，大步往虚掩上的门里走。

 

 

 

Thor推开胡桃木色的大门，正好看见Loki不耐烦的放下手机。

 

那大概是Loki整个上午第157次看手机，发现没有任何Thor发来的讯息后又烦躁的把手机扔下。

 

Shit! Thor Odinson，你他妈吃饭吃到太平洋去了吗？Asgard总裁不爽的咒骂着。

 

这一幕全落入了金发男人的眼睛，这让Thor心情十分愉悦地勾起嘴角，蹑手蹑脚的走近宝贝弟弟，直到办公桌的前两步，Loki抬头，正好对上动作犹如做贼的兄长。

 

被发现的黑帮老大完全没有半点不好意思，冲着弟弟又是一个眨眼，但他收回的是一个白眼。Thor无所谓地耸耸肩，往沙发走去，将纸袋放在茶几上。

 

Loki懒得吐槽兄长无聊的趣味，扔下手上的笔，迫不及待的站起身，问道：「她想怎么样？」

 

Thor忍不住失笑，看来这次Sif真的把他的宝贝气得不轻，几乎失去以往的冷静。但是这样的Loki，实在让他爱不释手，他爱极了Loki为他失去理智的模样，就像Loki从来就爱他为他展现狂霸的占有欲一样。

 

「Fandral说你又没吃饭，吃完饭我再告诉你。」Thor从纸袋里拿出Midg主厨特制的午餐，在茶几上摆好——他去Midg见Sif只是顺便，事实上他走进Midg的第一件事，不是先过目餐厅经理呈上的营收报表，而是钻进厨房让主厨特制一份外带营养午餐，百分百依照Loki的喜好制作。

 

「我不饿，你先说。」Loki拧起眉头，压根不看他兄长的爱心午餐。他在心底记下这笔帐，他总有一天会让Thor亲手揍一顿Fandral那个叛徒。

 

老子等你一早上，不是等你来送饭的。黑发总裁腹诽着，但是在Thor还没回答他问题的状态下，他暂时没有骂出口。

 

「Lo~ki~」Thor轻扬着尾音，将他的名字喊的性感又邪魅。

 

「Fine，边吃边说。」Loki讨厌死了哥哥这样喊他，因为那代表没得商量，这通常会发生在他不肯配合好好吃饭的时候——Fuck you! Thor Odinson. 他再一次面无表情地在心底咒骂他的兄长。

 

高傲的Asgard总裁只能坐到沙发上，自暴自弃的拿过午饭，忿忿不平的戳了一根花椰菜，随便嚼了两下就咽下去，然后半是妥协半是威胁，「各退一步，我吃了，快点说，不然你就给我滚出去，我还有很多事要忙。」

 

那双好看的绿色眼睛看似写着不耐，好像眼睛的主人真的有天大的事情要忙。但是Thor很清楚，他只要敢往门口走一步，这个小混蛋立马就会把手上的叉子当成凶器往他后脑扔。

 

「她要我跟她联姻。」Thor忍着笑，想逗逗宝贝弟弟。

这话让Loki倒是淡定了下来，又伸手戳过一块酱烧鸡腿，面不改色的咬下叉子上的鸡腿，静静咀嚼着。等到甜甜的鸡腿被吞咽下肚后，他放下手里的叉子，漫不经心地拿起纸巾优雅地拭了嘴角，这才转过头，凝视兄长的蓝色眼睛，平静的问：「你愿意吗，哥哥？」

但是他的指甲刺入掌心，又狠又痛。

 

Thor注意到他的动作，马上将自己刚刚的恶趣味丢到脑后。他心疼的握住弟弟的手，与他十指交扣，「谁也不能从你身边夺走我。」Thor吻住他，不让他困在自己的痛苦里独自猜想。

 

「brother⋯⋯」小混蛋一下就红了眼眶，他总是知道怎么拿住他的兄长。

 

「别怕，」Thor捧着弟弟的脸，将他拉得更近，「做你想做的，一切都有我在。」低沉的声线全是情欲的呢喃。

 

「父亲那边⋯⋯」

 

「我会告诉他，这是我的意思。」

 

得到兄长的保证，Loki将自己摔入兄长的怀中，Thor翻身将他压进沙发里，顺手扯开了他的领带——诸神在上，这个小混蛋一定有毒，不然为什么十年过去Loki依旧对他有无法拒绝的吸引力，只能越来越上瘾。

 

他是他的毒品，他最珍贵且无价的毒品。Thor这样想着。

 

 

 

就在他即将脱掉Loki的白色衬衫时，下一秒，Fandral和Hogun同时闯进了总裁办公室，脸色凝重。

 

Damn! Thor暗骂了一句，他完蛋了，这个小混蛋会抓狂的。

 

Thor连忙拿起被扔在一旁的西装外套往弟弟身上裹，Loki又急又气，衣衫不整地躲在哥哥身后，银舌头正想骂出一连串不符合他身分与气质的脏话时，Fandral开口了。

 

没有给Loki发飙的机会，Fandral说：「Boss! 出事了，Frigga失踪了。」

 

大脑嗡了一声，Loki只觉得双腿发软，几乎要跪倒在地。Thor撑住了他，将他搂进怀里，大手覆上他的颈脖，无声的安抚着他的兄弟。那张帅气的脸再无半点平日的温和，漂亮的蓝色眼睛盈满杀气——Loki在他怀中，一阵阵地发冷，他看着兄长的侧脸，像极了那一天，寒夜中的孤狼。

 

Fandral和Hogun阴沉的对视一眼，觉得整个背脊都在发凉。


	18. Chapter 18

Thor 面无表情的开着车，油门踩到底，一路狂飙。

 

坐在副驾驶座的 Loki 并没有心思来指责他，他正飞快的在手机键盘上打字，一连串的讯息发送出去，却还是没有办法缓解半分他的忧虑 —— 他们正飞车前往 Odinson 庄园， Frigga 被绑架，还是在他们的眼皮子底下。

 

只要想到母亲此刻可能正在受苦，哪怕只是受到一丝惊吓， Loki 都因此而产生强烈的愤怒，并且夹杂着惧怕。

 

这明目张胆的挑衅让兄弟俩都逼近爆发的边缘。

 

「 brother ，我知道你手下的人本来就不聪明，但是我没有想到他们居然可以废物至此。」 Loki 完全不想忍耐，对着兄长一股脑的撒气。

 

平常 Frigga 出门并不是没有人在暗地里保护，虽然不像跟着 Loki 的人那么多，但是他们居然能废物到集体被放倒，这简直是奇谈，简称 Gungnir 之耻。

 

「宝贝，冷静点。」 Thor 腾出右手握住弟弟的左手，淡淡的开口，这个时候不能与 Loki 争论。

 

Frigga 就是 Loki 的软肋， Thor 很清楚这一点，如果对方今天要求的是让出 Asgard 集团价值三十亿美元的合约，他也会二话不说的同意，但是他们要的不是这个。

 

可是他的退让此时并不能换来 Loki 的放过，他继续找碴，语气愈来愈尖锐，「我早就跟你说过她一定有问题。」 Thor 太过自信，虽然对 Sif 有防备，但是完全没想到她敢对 Frigga 下手。

 

他一直把保护的重点放在 Loki 身上。

 

「 Valkyrie 已经在查了。」 Thor 安抚着宝贝弟弟，尽管他自己也心急如焚，并且极度愧疚。

 

「那是妈妈， brother ，她怎么敢？」 Loki 暴躁的咒骂，声音里的火气不断飙高，「我跟你说过我不需要这么多人保护，你应该把那些人调到妈妈身边的。」

 

「是我的错， Loki ，但是现在发脾气也没有用。」 Thor 沉稳的操纵着方向盘，他无视红灯，直接右转，还边哄着弟弟，「你要相信妈妈，她对这种事早已经看惯了。」

 

「但是她没有被绑架过，」 Loki 终于克制不住，吼了起来，「在父亲的时代也没有。」以这一点来说，过去 Odin 的对手都算十分有道义和水准 —— 因为他们通常都是绑架他这个养子。

 

「我发誓，她绝对会为此付出代价的。」金发男人十分坚定。

 

黑发男人疲软的瘫在位置上，焦虑的咬着手指。

 

 

 

他们赶到 Odinsom 庄园时， Heimdall 和 Valkyrie 已经站在门口等着他们。

 

兄弟俩下了车， Hogun 的银色跑车十分吃力的在不久后赶上他们。

 

「 Thor 、 Loki ，」 Heimdall 简单的向两位少爷打过招呼，然后望向主屋的方向，小声的说道：「老爷气昏了，医生正在诊断。」

 

Odin 本来就有心脏方面的疾病，这也是他愿意提早放下大权退居幕后的理由之一，乍听到妻子失踪的消息，一时承受不住，直接昏了过去。

 

「我们待会再过去看他，」 Thor 皱起眉头，转头问 Valkyrie ，「有什么结果？」

 

「他叫 Hank ，是庄园负责管理车辆的人，在庄园待了两年，前阵子他的帐户突然收到一大笔钱，但是并没有任何中奖或是继承遗产的纪录。」 Valkyrie 飞快的说完，想了想，她又补充了一句，「目前看起来他只是个工具，应该什么都不知道。」

 

「我也没指望他知道。」 Thor 冷笑，领着所有人往旁屋走。

 

他们来到旁屋里的其中一间房，门口站了四个持枪的大汉，一看到 Thor 和 Loki ，都恭敬的地下头：「大少爷、小少爷。」

 

「开门。」 Heimdall 沉声命令，保镳开了门后，他想往里面走时，被 Thor 伸手拦了下来。

 

Heimdall 不解的望着他， Thor 勾起嘴角，慵懒的说：「 Heimdall ，这里我来处理，你先帮我办另一件事。」但是他的眼底却没有一丝笑意，只是低沉的吩咐，「帮我拦着老爷子，别让他冲动。」

 

「 Thor ⋯⋯ 」 Heimdall 不赞成的皱起眉头。

 

一直安静的 Loki 打断了 Heimdall 试图的劝告，「 Heimdall ，我来处理，除了父亲，警界那边也要靠你周旋，」他礼貌且诚恳的指示，并且给予线索，「我想 Nifl 家的大公子也许会知道些什么。」他明白为什么兄长要支开 Heimdall ，而这也正是他需要的。

 

Heimdall 深深的看了兄弟俩一眼，他们都是王者，这个认知让他感到安心，他是 Odinson 家族的守门人，注定要为双王弯下背脊，这点使他荣耀。

 

他低下头，应下了王的吩咐。

 

 

 

Thor 揽着弟弟走进房间。

 

房间里很空，什么家具也没有，因为那是 Odinson 家专门用来关押短暂囚犯的房间。房间的中央摆了一把椅子，上面正严严实实的捆着一个身高一般、棕色头发的男人。他的周围站了四个拿枪指着他的壮汉，只要 Thor 没有下令，就会有人 24 小时轮班拿枪指着他。

 

他就是那天他们回庄园吃饭，帮 Thor 停车的仆人。

 

Thor 扫了他一眼，忍耐着直接将他了结的冲动，开口问道：「是你在我车上装追踪器的？」

 

他嘴里塞着布条，其中一个带枪的壮汉在听到 Thor 的问话后，粗鲁的取出他口中的布条， Hank 结结巴巴，「是 ⋯⋯ 是的 ⋯⋯ 」他只是一个普通的平凡人，这个画面对他而言太过刺激，他只是贪心了一次，就给自己惹来杀身之祸。

 

他并不是 Odinson 家的家臣，只是个受聘的仆人，所以对于 Odinson 家一无所知。他原以为自己走运，做点无关紧要的小事就发财，谁知道死神默默的在背后跟随 —— 本来 Thor 是没打算追究车子被装追踪器的事，但是他的无知让他成为被利用的工具，只能战战兢兢的迎接背叛 Odinson 家的后果。

 

金发男人理解似的点点头，然后，他掏出一把贝瑞塔 92 ，塞到他的兄弟手上 —— 他知道此刻 Loki 比他更需要这个。

 

Loki 不喜欢废话，所以他的选择是直接拉开保险丝，将枪抵着那个人的额头，语气轻柔的像是诱哄孩子，问道：「我只问一次，我的母亲在哪里？」

 

仆人瑟瑟发抖，讲话坑坑巴巴：「 ⋯ 我 ⋯⋯ 我什么 …… 什么 … 都不知道 ⋯⋯ 」

 

Loki 的嘴角勾勒着恰到好处的弧度，邪魅至极。他没有犹豫，扣下扳机，开枪。

 

鲜血混着脑浆，瞬间就炸开来， Thor 眼明手快的将手挡在弟弟的脸旁，避免大部分的血溅到 Loki 身上。

 

然而这并不能消除他的怒火，他推开兄长的手，一脚踹翻那张椅子。

 

整个房间噤若寒蝉。

 

大多时候 Odinson 兄弟都配合的天衣无缝，一个用枪杀人、一个用嘴杀人。

 

而当 Loki 选择开枪的时候，就代表这两兄弟的底线被同时踩住，而触碰底线的人，没有任何希望。

 

Thor 拉着他走出充满血腥味的房间，接过 Hogun 递上来的手帕，温柔的拭去喷到弟弟脸上的那些血点，然后说：「 Loki ，我保证，最多两个小时。」

 

Loki 的眼角冷眼看向 Valkyrie 和 Hogun ，两人同时低下头， Hogun 从没有像此刻一样羡慕 Fandral ，至少现在 Fandral 能留在集团里处理事情，他们却得在这里承受邪神的怒火。

 

「 brother ，」 Loki 深吸了一口气，极力让自己冷静下来，然后提醒他的兄长，「这件事没有这么简单， Sif 每一步都算计好了，她约你见面，妈妈却失踪，这不合理。如果她真的想要联姻，她不该、也不可能蠢到这种地步，用妈妈来威胁你。」

 

「你怎么看？」 Thor 燃起烟，然后递给他的兄弟。

 

「只有一种可能，」 Loki 接过烟，狠狠的抽了一大口，「她的目标根本不是联姻。」

 

Thor 又点了另一根烟，一时之间，兄弟俩沉默无语。

 

等到指尖的那抹腥红熄灭， Loki 才再度开口：「 brother ，一定还有别人，就算加上 Nifl 家，她也没有能力跟 Gungnir 拼，她一定还有别的合作对象。」

 

他不理会兄长思索的表情，改成看向 Valkyrie ，这是第一次，他越过他的兄长直接下令：「换个方向查，她能做到这一步，不可能只有这样，别管 Nifl 家，所有道上排得上号的，都给我查。」

 

Valkyrie 没有犹豫，立刻答应下来。

 

Thor 对此倒是毫无所谓，并没有被冒犯的感受，他想的是另外一件事。于是他丢掉手上的烟头，转头对 Hogun 说：「约 Rogers ，今天晚上十点，在 Gard 。」

 

这个世界要重新洗牌了， Hogun 心惊的想着。

 

 

 

兄弟俩回到主屋探视父亲， Odin 还在昏迷。

 

他的脸上照着氧气罩，看上去十分虚弱。

 

「情况不乐观。」家庭医生低声对他们说道，「家主似乎受了非常严重的刺激。」

 

Thor 挑眉看向 Heimdall ，后者叹口气，无奈地补充道：「家主知道这件事可能与 Muspell 家有关，这也许加剧了他的愤怒。」

 

虽然没有确实的证据，但是所有人都认定此事与 Sif 和 Muspell 家脱不了关系。

 

这个说明让 Loki 不合时宜的直想笑，这何止是加剧，简直是打了 Odin 一个耳光。他与 Muspell 家是数十年的交情，还差一点成为亲家，对方到头来却绑架了他的妻子，这哪里是心高气傲的 Odin 受得了的。

 

但是他没有幸灾乐祸的心情，他走到床边蹲下身躯，握住父亲的手，轻声开口：「 I promise, father ，我和哥哥会把她毫发无伤的带回来。」

 

Odin 此时正好缓缓张开眼，老人的独眼里写满哀痛和愤怒，他轮流看向两个儿子， Thor 趴在床边，握住他的另一只手， Odin 喘着气，吃力却坚定地说：「做你们该做的， my sons. 」做你们该做的，我以 Odinson 家主之名，赋予你们权力。

 

「 I swear. 」兄弟俩异口同声。

 

我发誓，母亲，我会让即便只让妳感到一丝恐慌的人，都为此而付出鲜血的代价。


	19. Chapter 19

两个小时后， Thor 准时推开总裁办公室的大门。

 

Thor 阴沉着脸走进总裁办公室，一向淡定的黑发男人此刻将办公室砸的乱七八糟 —— 他的绿色眼睛燃烧着熊熊怒火，担忧侵占理智， Thor 进门时，他刚好扫碎了茶几上最后仅存的茶具。

 

「宝贝，」 Thor 沉着的开口，「冷静点。」

 

「有什么消息？」 Loki 几乎是在质问他的兄长。

 

「是 Malekith 家族。」

 

「真行，连 Malekith 都能收拢。」 Loki 气得全身发抖，贵族般的优雅此刻已经消失无踪，他烦躁的用手扒了扒头发，冷笑道：「想不到堂堂 Muspell 家族已经堕落至此。」这下事情远比他们想得复杂上许多。

 

Malekith 是 Odin 的老敌人，早在 Thor 的祖父时代，两大家族就斗的不可开交，而到 Odin 那一代，双方则是走入一种不是你死就是我活的境界，他们十分擅长在暗地里下狠手使拌子，一出手往往让人不死也残，凶狠的手段一度让他们成为黑暗世界里的赢家 —— 直到 Odin 棋高一着，攻破了他们的各大地盘，使他们元气大伤，这才让他们消停了下来。

 

而从前 Muspell 家族虽然也算涉猎黑白两道，但是他们偏向商业立场，对于黑暗世界沾染的不算深，整体来说还不如的老 Nifl 在道上的地位。但这是他们从前的了解，自从联姻失败后，两家的来往就少了， Muspell 家随着 Sif 出国，也逐渐把家族的事业重心移转到国外。

 

Thor 是个喜欢简单的人，只要不惹到他，雷神向来会是黑帮里，难得慈悲的存在。再加上他怕 Loki 不高兴，所以极力避免与 Muspell 家族和 Sif 有关联，导致这几年他根本就不关心 Muspell 家发展得如何、到底在哪里，这才会让他们钻了漏洞。

 

想不到他们已经竟然在暗地里连成一线。

 

Gungnir 虽然令人闻风丧胆，可是，现实比表面更加残酷。再有势力的家族，也架不住反叛的联手攻击。毕竟他们是黑道帮会，不是政治问题。

 

黑帮之间的情谊其实并不可靠，因为彼此之间不强烈的信任感。他们往往翻手晴覆手雨，上一秒还喝着好酒称兄道弟，下一秒就能为了利益拔枪相对。但是这并不代表他们不能短暂的连成一气，结合次要敌人攻击主要敌人，这在黑暗世界也并非少见的戏码。

 

两国之间都可能随时开战，更何况是没有法治的黑暗世界。

 

如果要论一对一，这三大家族都没有胜算，但是三对一，本来实力就不弱的三大家族，并非没有赢面。这对长期垄断黑暗世界的 Gungnir 来说，确实是一记响亮的耳光，难以忽视的威胁。

 

为王之路或许艰辛，但是如何守住王位才更困难。

 

「找到她了吗？」 Thor 问道。

 

「没有出境纪录，她应该还在 X 国。」提起 Sif 就让 Loki 厌恶的直皱眉。

 

他粗鲁的扯开自己的领带， Loki 看了看自己杂乱的办公室，转身从柜子里拿出酒杯，给自己和哥哥各倒了一杯 Whiskey—— 平常他并不喜欢这种火辣的烈酒，但是这种时候他很需要这个来平复自己的情绪。 Loki 率先干掉自己手上的那杯酒后，才缓缓说出自己边砸了自己的办公室边思考的问题：「 brother ，这整件事都不对。」

 

「他们看来不像是想要求什么，」 Loki 飞快转动着大脑，在兄长身边逐渐恢复了他以往的冷静，「我们要尽快找到妈妈。」

 

Thor 还来不及回应，下一秒 Fandral 和 Hogun 再度同时闯进总裁办公室。

 

Fandral 无视房间内两人的脸色，迫不及待的报告：「 boss ，好消息， Frigga 正好戴着你上次送的心型项链。」

 

Loki 几乎松了一口气。

 

只要能找到 Frigga ，一切都不会是问题 ——

 

毕竟 Thor 身为呼风唤雨的黑道老大，所以两兄弟都很重视家里人的安全，特别是家里唯一的女性 Frigga ，为了保护她，又怕引起她无谓的恐慌与抗拒，兄弟俩绞尽脑汁，暗地里做了不少手脚。

 

这几年 Loki 送给她的礼物当中，只要是能配戴在身上的，全都瞒着她安装了追踪装置 ——Asgard 集团研发的高科技产品，光动能充电，也就是说只要 Frigga 带在身上，不只太阳能充电，连微微抖动都能为其带来电力。

 

他们赶回 Odinson 庄园时， Fandral 就留在集团逐一排查这几年 Loki 送给 Frigga 的首饰是否有哪一样发出讯号。

 

当然 Frigga 的手机里也有定位，但是对方也是手法老练，第一时间就丢了 Frigga 的手机。

 

「定位到了吗？」 Thor 将弟弟压坐在沙发上，问 Fandral 。

 

Fandral 皱起眉头，小心翼翼的看向 Loki ，头痛的回答：「讯号还能接收，但是他们还在转移，看样子，他们想把 Frigga 送出国。」

 

「 Shit! 」好不容易压下的火气再度被燃起，黑发男人的反应是直接砸了手上的酒杯。

 

Thor 坐到他身边，握着他的颈脖安抚，「送出国还好办，最怕的是送到哪个不知名的小岛上。」

 

「我会杀了她！」 Loki 红着眼，斩钉截铁的表示。

 

「让所有人都准备好，一旦信号确定，我要能够马上出击。」 Thor 对站在 Fandral 身后的 Hogun 说道。

 

他沉默的点点头，转身走出房间。 Fandral 则看向 Loki ，等待他的吩咐。

 

「告诉研发部，不管用什么办法、要花多少钱，讯号不能断，如果做不到这一点，他们就全部都给我滚蛋。」 Loki 冷淡的说道，绿色眼睛发出锐利的精光，「如果妈妈因此而有事，我会让他们集体陪葬。」

 

Fandral 轻声应下，然后问道：「那 Muspell 集团呢？」

 

Loki 考虑了一下才做出指示：「先别管他们，妈妈在他们手上，狗急会跳墙，先不要逼得太紧。而且如果我们需要资金，现在就不能动他们。」尽管他非常希望立刻就弄垮 Muspell 集团，也不是做不到，但是 Frigga 还在他们手上，他不能轻举妄动。

 

Fandral 点头，跟着快步离开办公室。

 

直到听不见 Fandral 的脚步声后， Thor 才一把将 Loki 揽进怀里，「 Loki ，我晚上约了 Rogers ，」 Thor 顿了一下，然后对着他的兄弟邀请，「你呢？」

 

Loki 深吸了一口气，拿过兄长手上的酒杯干掉，然后说：「我陪你去。」

 

他俯身吻掉弟弟唇旁的酒渍，将他抱得更紧一点。

 

 

 

晚上十点， Gard ，私人包厢。

 

对于活在暗处里的人，这个时间才是一天的开始。五光十色的夜店，吵闹不休的音乐，光怪陆离的灯光，一切都给 Loki 一种难以投入的隔离感。

 

两兄弟并肩走进包厢时， Rogers 已经坐在里面，大名鼎鼎的军火商遇上同时掌握黑白世界的 Odinson 兄弟时，也没有半点畏缩，这让 Loki 对他添了几分欣赏。要不是 Frigga 还下落不明，他会有心情考虑跟他交个朋友。

 

Loki 皱着眉坐到柔软的沙发上，紧贴着 Thor ，他不喜欢这种过于吵杂的地方，要不是为了 Frigga ，即便这里是他兄长的地盘，他一辈子也不会踏进来 Gard 一次。

 

Thor 知道弟弟的习惯，将大手搭上弟弟的肩膀，看似兄弟之间的勾肩搭背，其实不动声色的带给 Loki 一丝安全感。

 

Loki 瞟了哥哥一眼， Thor 似笑非笑的看着他，他想了想，决定开门见山，他没有心情像上次对付 Anthony 那样绕弯子，「 Rogers ，曼哈顿的利益全部给你，并且 Asgard 集团往后可以和你长期合作。」

 

「条件呢？」 Rogers 挑眉，听说 Asgard 集团的总裁有一条能言善辩的银舌头，他还以为他会多寒暄一下才进入正题。

 

Thor 拿起酒杯，喝了一口以后塞到弟弟手里，燃了一根烟，直直盯着 Rogers ，说：「我要你今年全部的军火，而且你要加强赶工，确保 Gungnir 在最短的时间，可以拿到所有的货。」

 

Rogers 惊得差点没从位置上跳起来，「全部？你开什么玩笑？」他还真敢开口，要他全部的军火，等于要他压下所有的底牌，更别提那些世界各国的黑帮大佬拿不到货会有多疯。

 

「我会保证你的安全，但是，你不给我货，今天就别走出这扇门。」 Thor 冷漠的表示，蓝色眼睛没有旁人熟悉的开朗温和，偏过头看向他的兄弟。

 

Loki 低声笑了一下，可是笑意只停在唇边，没有到达眼底，他替他兄长做了补充：「因为，即便你走得出去，也活不久。这个世界要重新洗牌了，你不可能全身而退，就算你是合法的军火商也一样。」

 

「但是全部，这对我来说太冒险了。」 Rogers 依旧不愿意松口，他虽然是合法的军火商，但是根本避免不了与那些黑道大佬打交道，他长年游走在黑白之间，自然而然练就了一双洞若观火的鹰眼 —— 虽然 Gungnir 能力惊人，但是他们会直接这样与他谈条件，一定是遇到难缠的对手与无法解决的困境。

 

他完全没有必要把自己赔进去。

 

Thor 不置可否，摊手坐在一旁不吭声，还戳了块水果慢条斯理的吃了起来，他知道他的兄弟会说服对方的。

 

「你现在不冒险，以后你连冒险的机会都没有了。」 Loki 歪着脑袋看他，仿佛在看什么奇珍异宝，「现在 Muspell 、 Nifl 、 Malekith ，这三大家族现在已经连成一线。但是你与 Gungnir 和 Asgard 的合作早已订下，黑白两道也都略有耳闻，大家是同一条船上的人，你不同意， Gungnir 败落，你就等死。」

 

大家都不是傻子，与其猜来猜去，不如一次把话说清楚。他们现在唯一的弱点是 Frigga ，她失踪的事是隐瞒不了多久的，如果等到 Rogers 自己查出来，他们就更难和他谈条件，双方的主次权会立刻对掉。

 

Rogers 冷笑，他虽然不敢自称综横黑白两道，但长年垄断南美洲的军火，也让他培养出自己独特的手腕和脾性 —— 他常常被威胁，但是他讨厌被威胁，「我可以改与三大家族合作。」

 

「别天真了， Rogers ，」 Thor 嗤笑，从弟弟手上拿回酒杯，一饮而尽，「在我们来之前，我已经把消息放出去，估计现在整个道上都知道我们要合作的事了，你想，那三大家族还会信任你吗？不把你当场分尸就不错了。」他也不喜欢威胁人，但是他更不喜欢谈条件的时候，对方不配合。

 

Rogers 只要找上三大家族，他们绝对会把他当成来刺探的诱饵，别说到最后赚不赚的到钱，只怕他当场就会被崩掉脑袋。

 

「 Mr. Rogers ，你很清楚，和 Gungnir 相比，与三大家族合作更加没有保障。」 Loki 面无表情的补上最后一枪，「他们可不是什么说话算话的人，你要与三大家族打交道，难道还指望他们跟你签合约？」

 

在黑暗世界签合约？是有多天真才能有这种想法。那些见不得光的交易，每个人都是一手交钱、一手交货，出了问题别说法律不保障，首先你是违法交易，随便一间最小的分局都能逮捕你。

 

Rogers 咬着下唇，看似在沉思 Loki 的话有多少可信度。

 

Odinson 兄弟对视一眼，同时放下心来 —— 因为，他会同意的。

 

几分钟后， Rogers 大方的坦然一笑，开口道：「 Fine ，成交，合约拿来吧。」他很清楚 Odinson 兄弟说的每一句话都不是在吓唬他，相较起来，他也真的比较愿意跟这对有话直说的兄弟做生意。

 

虽然他知道 Loki 的有话直说一定有内幕，但是他不打算去探就，毕竟就如 Thor 所说，他还得靠 Gungnir 庇护。

 

Fandral 迅速的拿出早已准备好的合约让 Loki 与 Rogers 签名用印， Thor 给自己又斟了一杯酒，静静的看着他的兄弟飞快的在纸上签下自己的名字，优雅的花式签名，像极了 Loki 贵公子的气度。

 

他转头瞟了一眼 Hogun ，后者对他点点头，兄弟俩又对看了一眼，这才松了口气。


	20. Chapter 20

凌晨时分， Loki 目不转睛的盯着电脑，眼睛有些红肿。

 

Thor 走到他身边，帮他点了只烟，缓缓开口：「 Loki ，去睡一下，我会盯着的。」

 

他接过兄长递来的烟抽了一口，疲惫的揉着眉心，还是强撑地说道：「我没事，我跟 Fandral 说了，除非集团要倒闭了，否则别来烦我。」

 

听到他的回答 Thor 也不再劝，只是挤在他身边，两个人一起盯着电脑萤幕，看着不断移动且闪烁不明的红点。

 

Loki 烦躁的骂了几声——他们正在看 Frigga 的追踪讯号， Thor 曾试着让人根据讯号保持一定的距离跟踪，但是讯号只是大概范围，并无法准确定位实际位置，再加上不断移动，更难跟监。那群人把一切都算计好了，行踪时十分隐蔽，一路马不停蹄的移动，似乎深知一旦停下来，就会被攻击。

 

更糟糕的是，讯号并不好，常常会突然断掉，几秒钟甚至几分钟后才会看到红点再次出现，资讯部说这是因为受到严重的干扰，他们只能尽力维持讯号发送，暂时还找不出方法改变这样的困境。

 

突然， Thor 又再次开口：「从他们的路线看来，应该是走这一条，这里是个攻击的好地点。」

 

「不可以，妈妈在他们手上，万一受伤怎么办。」 Loki 反对，对他而言，没有什么比 Frigga 的安危更重要，万一对方发现情况不对，直接崩掉 Frigga 怎么办。

 

Thor 没有反驳，只是燃起了另一根烟默默抽着——这的确是个冒险。

 

「他们到底想要做什么？」 Loki 窝进兄长的胸口，疲惫地问道。

 

「要钱、要人、要地盘，除此以外没别的了。」 Thor 吐了一口烟，兄弟俩看着那团烟雾氲成一滩光圈，然后渐渐消散。

 

深夜突如其来的电话铃声，在极度安静中，竟显得有些诡魅。

 

Thor 看了一眼手机，随即皱起眉头看向 Loki 。

 

Loki 示意他接听， Thor 滑开萤幕，然后按下扩音。

 

「 Thor~ 」 Sif 娇俏的声音传来，在黑夜中显得特别清晰，还带着一丝难以察觉的兴奋。

 

Loki 却敏锐地察觉了那抹兴奋，他用了全力忍耐，才没有直接将电话给砸了。

 

「有事吗？」 Thor 以眼神安抚弟弟，淡淡的问着电话另一端的人。

 

Sif 倒也干脆，她知道 Thor 没有心情和她扯东扯西，反正她要的已经都到手了，现在不过是收网而已，所以很直接的说道：「你不想知道 Frigga 的下落吗？」

 

听到 Frigga 的名字， Thor 不由自主地捏紧了拳头，声线中却带上一丝笑意反问：「妳到底想怎么样？」

 

Loki 完全能够想像 Sif 在电话那头得意的表情，他坐在 Thor 身边，不断地深呼吸，指甲狠狠刺近自己的掌心，才克制住自己开口的冲动。

 

电话看不见表情， Sif 听见 Thor 语中的笑意，更加肆无忌惮，「我说过，我要拿回属于我的一切。」

 

Thor 没有回答，等着 Sif 自己说下去。

 

Sif 也没指望他回答，很快就接着说道：「 Loki 在你旁边吧？明天，我要看到 Asgard 集团总裁由你接任的消息，同时，你必须宣布两个集团的联姻计画。」

 

兄弟俩听到这个要求简直惊呆了，并且同时感到极度不可思议。一个为 Sif 的无耻、一个为 Sif 的愚蠢。

 

Thor 怒极反笑，嘲讽地问道：「妳凭什么认为我会接受妳的条件？」

 

「如果你不答应我的条件，那我就不敢保证， Frigga 是否能够平安无恙的回到 Odinson 庄园。而且，我从来不做没把握的事，你愿意也好、不愿意也罢，你都要答应。」 Sif 无视 Thor 的嘲讽，冷笑道——这场棋，她已经占了上风，他可没有资格跟她谈条件。

 

她知道这点， Odinson 兄弟也知道。

 

她的话让 Loki 飞快地转动脑子思考，眉头皱得死紧，他下意识地想拿过烟盒，想点起不知道是今晚的第几根烟，却被 Thor 拉住。

 

Thor 说：「 Sif ，现在收手，妳还能拥有我的最后一点情谊。」他是真的希望她能够就此放手，至少他还能放她一命。

 

Sif 在电话那头轻笑出声，仿佛 Thor 说了多么好笑的笑话，但是她没有回答 Thor 的问题，只是淡淡地说道：「 Thor ，看看电视吧。」

 

「妳什么意思？」

 

「意思就是，不管是你，还是 Asgard 集团，甚至是 Gungnir ，我 Sif Muspell ，都要定了。」说完，她没有再给 Thor 任何追问或是暴怒的机会，毫不犹豫的就挂了电话。

 

兄弟俩面面相觑， Loki 率先反应过来，迅速打开书房里电视，转到新闻台。

 

【新闻快报： Asgard 集团前任总裁夫人失踪，传闻遭到绑架………】

 

【新闻快报：惊！ Asgard 集团总裁， Loki Odinson 是杀人凶手？！】

 

本该安宁的深夜新闻，出现了两条爆炸性的消息，不管切换到哪一台，都在报导 Frigga 失踪的消息以及 Sif 拿来威胁 Thor 的录音档——那段录音档，似乎已经流传整个新闻界，几乎人人都听过那段短短几分钟的录音档。

 

事实上，这条爆炸性的新闻早在晚间就开始流传了，只是他们兄弟俩晚上去了 Gard 和 Rogers 讨论军火的事情，所以并没有注意到。

 

高高在上的 Asgard 集团总裁这辈子大概没有这么无助过，他不用想都可以预见，明天集团的股价直线下跌的画面——气得跳脚的股东、浮动的人心、员工的恐惧、厂商的观望、客户的质疑……

 

每一样，都犹如暴风般向他袭来。

 

他并不是没有经历过这些，但是过去他所经历的每一项危机，最为严重的就是四年前他自己引导的。那些都在他自己的计算之中，所以他无需畏惧——可是，这一次，是真正的难关，只要做错一个决定，不只是他，整个 Asgard 集团都会毁于一旦……

 

他抓紧兄长的手，一时之间竟说不出话来——他终究是低估了 Sif 的决心，他本来以为， Sif 要的只是 Thor 一个，谁知道她的胃口居然这么大，也不怕撑死。

 

她一方面抓了 Frigga 威胁 Thor ，一方面又动用所有她能运用的资源，让 Thor 不得不屈服。

 

Thor 脸色铁青地将电视关掉，紧紧搂着他。有力的大手抚上 Loki 白皙的颈脖， Loki 听见他的兄长对他说：「 Loki ，别怕，有我在。」

 

「 brother…… 」那双绿色眼睛从没有这么迷惘过——妈妈失踪、父亲病倒、 Asgard 即将来临的大量舆论攻击……

 

「不怕，我会解决的，我们回庄园。」 Thor 当机立断就做出决定，再这样下去，只怕不用等到明天早上， Asgard 大楼底下就会被记者给包围。

 

他不给 Loki 反对的机会，拿起电话直接就拨给 Hogun ，电话一接通他劈头就说：「 Hogun ，调集人手，送我跟 Loki 回 Odinson 庄园。」

 

Hogun 还没回应，大门的门铃就急速地响起，仿佛怕里面的人听不见似的，带着不死不休的气势，连绵不绝。

 

Thor 一手拿着电话，一手按住想起身的 Loki ，自己往客厅走去。

 

他透过门上的监视器看了一下， Fandral 一脸焦急地等在门外。

 

他顺手开了门， Fandral 还来不及开口就被他抬手制止。他指著书房，小声的说：「他在里面，你先过去，我待会就来。」

 

Fandral 点头，急匆匆的就往书房里走。

 

Thor 走到玻璃窗边，往下一看，果然下面已经开始出现三三两两的记者，他对 Hogun 说：「十分钟后出发。」然后就果断地结束与 Hogun 的对话，紧接着又打给 Valkyrie 。

 

Valkyrie 难得还清醒着，她正想打给 Thor ，就接到他的电话，她连忙按下接听键，急忙说道：「 boss ，新闻上……」

 

Thor 打断了她的话，迅速说道：「我知道，我十分钟后要带 Loki 回 Odinson 庄园，妳到庄园来找我，顺便帮我通知 Heimdall ，让他想办法不要惊动老爷子。」

 

Valkyrie 应下，还没能多问两句， Thor 已经挂了电话。 Valkyrie 看着被挂断的手机，摇头叹息。

 

 

 

Fandral 一进门就看到 Loki 坐在电脑前，手指在键盘上飞快的动作。

 

「 Loki 。」 Fandral 担心地喊他，他的脸色十分苍白，但表情却十分坚决，盯着萤幕的绿色眼睛仿佛有熊熊烈火在燃烧。

 

黑发男人头也不抬，眼睛没有离开萤幕，一边操作电脑一边急速地说道：「明天 Asgard 的股价一定会大跌，你想办法透过人头大量买进，用我的帐户核销，能买多少算多少，先稳定投资人的信心。」

 

「 Thor 要我跟他回庄园，明天楼下会被媒体包围，发公告通知全公司，只要谁敢回答记者的提问，一律开除，包括所有的分公司也是。明天早上你主持紧急会议，让所有主管管好他们手底下的人。」

 

「你盯着资讯部，讯号绝对不能断。」

 

「再帮我约一次 Anthony Nifl ，让他想办法到 Odinson 庄园来跟我碰面。」

 

「把 Muspell 集团这几年在国外的动向全部查清楚，动作要快，而且要绝对准确。」

 

「你留在公司，有什么动静随时通知我，你知道该怎么做。」

 

「警方很可能会找上门，甚至可能会监听我，你如果要找我，不要亲自到庄园，一切都用电话联系。别打给我，打给 Thor 或是 Hogun 、 Valkyrie ，再不行，打给 Heimdall ，我这几天应该都会待在庄园。」

 

他已经恢复过来，尽管脸色惨白到难看，仍然有条有理的迅速交代一连串指令， Fandral 一一点头记下，却还是难掩担忧——他真的很担心他家 boss 会崩溃， Frigga 的失踪已经让他焦头烂额，现在又加上集团可能出现的动荡，那根本不是一般人能承受的压力。

 

没有人比 Fandral 更加清楚， Loki 对 Asgard 集团的用心以及贡献，如果就这样被一条根本不是事实的新闻给毁掉——那后果他连想都不敢想。

 

Fandral 忍不住埋怨起 Sif ，这一招太狠，也太可耻。在 Fandral 心中，没有人比 Loki 更有资格坐 Asgard 集团总裁的位置，集团走到如今的规模，很大一部分可以说是 Loki 自己拼出来的。

 

这些年， Loki 确实没有愧对他的总裁之位。

 

Thor 走进书房， Loki 停止了键盘上的敲打，抬头看向他的兄长——他向他走过来的画面，一如当年他独自闯进仓库救回他的模样，犹如神祇。

 

而他虽然已经不再是当年被绑只能静待人家救援的小男孩，但是，他的兄长，只是站在那里，仍旧能够给他无尽的安全感——有他在，他从来都不用害怕。

 

「 Loki ，我们走。」他的神祇对他微笑，向他伸出手。

 

Loki 站起身，朝他的光芒走去—— Thor 的脸上全是自信，他总是这样，对什么都十分有信心，尤其是对自己。 Frigga 失踪的事虽然让他担忧，但是并没有打击到他，因为他知道，为了自己要守护的人，他就不能倒下。

 

在 Loki 茫然无措的时候，他告诉他，不要害怕，然后他安排好所有的事情，他只需要将自己交给他，就能落在一个温暖安全的怀抱中。

 

Fandral 将自己带来的笔电交给 Loki ，护送兄弟俩搭乘专属电梯往地下停车场走， Hogun 已经带着人在那里等待着，整个行动过程都无声且快速，从头到尾 Thor 始终揽着弟弟的腰，没有放开。

 

Loki 上车前，轻声对 Fandral 说道：「 Fandral ，一切就拜托你了。」

 

「明白！」他的回答，一如他多年的忠诚，十分肯定。


	21. Chapter 21

车子疾速行驶在黑夜中，Hogun坐在副驾驶座上，整个人都绷得死紧，手不由自主地紧握着门把，他抬眼望去，透过后照镜悄悄地观察着后座依偎着的Odinson兄弟。

Thor将他的兄弟紧紧揽在胸口，Loki闭着眼睛，乖巧地待在兄长的怀抱里，他需要这个，需要这双强而有力的臂膀，紧紧护着他。Thor温柔地抚着弟弟的黑发，任凭他用力地捏着自己的手腕，他纤细的宝贝弟弟，此刻的力道大得十分惊人，他感觉自己的手大概很快就会瘀青了，但他仍然面不改色。

Hogun还来不及为这个画面感到美好，Thor就突然抬起头，正好对上后视镜里Hogun的眼睛。Hogun心里一惊，随即低下头不敢再看——

那双一向温暖和煦的蓝色眼睛，正散发着地狱般的寒意。

然而，随着一声轻柔的呼唤，雷神原先毫无感情的脸色，立刻就柔软下来。

Loki靠在哥哥胸口，只觉得疲惫至极。他连声音都带上一丝难以缓解的颤抖和软弱：「brother……」仿佛刚刚在Asgard大楼里雷厉风行、有条不吝的交代各种事项的不是他。

 

他在兄长的怀抱里，不再是集团总裁——他只是他的兄弟，只是他的爱人，只是被他毫无节制宠爱着的，Loki Odinson。

「I’m here.」Thor亲了亲他的发顶，低沉地回应着弟弟的呼唤。

「明天……我们怎么办？真的听她的话召开记者会吗？」他恨透了自己这种任人宰割的模样，可是Sif确实掌握住了他们的弱点——放弃总裁之位和Frigga的安危相比，Loki连想都不用想，就会做出决定。

Thor被他的兄弟难得脆弱的模样弄得心疼不已，毫不犹豫地回答他：「当然不可能。」

「可是妈妈……」他不敢想——在他看来，Sif已经疯了，跟一个疯子是没有办法谈条件的。

「宝贝，相信我，我不会让任何人伤害妈妈，也不会让任何人伤害你。」磁性的嗓音在黑暗中显得特别沉稳，Loki抬眼望去，像是想要确认身边的人真实的情绪，但他只撞进一片深情的海洋。

 

然后，他的兄长，低下头给了他一个吻。

当车子缓缓驶进庄园时，Heimdall和Valkyrie已经等在那里。

Heimdall长年黝黑的脸看不出太多的情绪，反倒是Valkyrie一脸焦急——她看到新闻时，一个没忍住，一口酒直接就喷了出来，她怎么样也想不到，Sif居然会做到这种地步。

兄弟俩下了车，Loki的脚步有些虚浮，Thor扶着弟弟，示意在场的人先进门。

 

几个人在诺大的客厅中围成一圈，Thor挥退大部分的手下，只留下Heimdall、Valkyrie和Hogun。

 

Odinson庄园的客厅很大，天花板很高，就算用来开宴会都绰绰有余。客厅走的是欧式风格，到处都可见金碧辉煌的贵族感，柔软的布质沙发虽然没有皮质大气，却高雅舒适。客厅里也有一个古老的壁炉，砌得十分厚重，此刻正烧着熊熊烈火，火焰不断跳耀，Loki盯着那抹火红，愣愣出神。

 

Thor走到壁炉前，上面整整齐齐地排了一整排各类的烈酒——这是Odin的杰作，他吃完饭后喜欢喝一杯，又不耐烦老是开开关关的从柜子里拿酒，干脆就直接摆在壁炉上。

 

他快速地倒了一杯酒，然后坐回弟弟身边，将酒杯塞到Loki的手里，轻声说道：「brother，不会有事的。」Loki接过酒杯，一饮而尽，液体通过喉咙的灼辣，让心绪逐渐平复下来。

Heimdall注意到Loki苍白的神情，他仔细地盯着他，发现Loki的脸色差透了，像是随时会倒下去一样。他关心地问道：「Loki，你没事吧？」

「我没事，父亲呢？」

提起Odin，老管家微微皱起眉头，「他服过药，已经睡着了。」他有些犹豫的问道：「家主不能再受刺激了，是不是先把他送到国外会比较好？」他指的是今晚爆炸性的晚间新闻。

 

Loki低下头沉思，翠绿的眼眸满是担忧，他知道Heimdall的提议是对的，但是现在他们不能再冒险了，他否决了这个意见：「不行，待在庄园里比较安全。你想办法，就算剪了电视线，也不能让父亲看到新闻。」

 

Heimdall点点头，还想说些什么的时候，Thor开口了。

 

他没有再给任何人犹豫的机会，直接开始下达指令：「Heimdall，庄园进入一级戒备，没有解除之前，没有我的允许，任何人不得随意出入庄园，让医生备齐药品，暂时住到庄园。」

「明白。」Heimdall没有迟疑，马上就接受了指示。

每个人的脸色都十分凝重，Hogun紧盯着手上的笔电，完全不参与讨论。

「我还是想不明白，这三大家族怎么凑在一起了？」Valkyrie丢出了一个所有人都想不通的问题。

「怎么凑在一起的不重要，重要的是，他们到底要的是什么？」毕竟有着年岁和历练，Heimdall即便担忧也不会写在脸上，只是沉稳的指出更明确的问题。

 

「目前看来，Muspell要联姻、Nifl要报杀子之仇，那Malekith要的是什么？」Thor抚着下巴，看向他的兄弟。他们俩中间放着一个靠枕，他的另一只手藉由靠枕的掩饰，不动声色的握住Loki的手。

Loki的脸色还是很糟糕，但是他已经恢复成以往那个在商场上杀伐决断的邪神。他任由兄长握紧他的右手，左手则撑住下巴，洁白的手指下意识地摩娑着嘴唇，缓缓分析道：「如果我猜得没有错，三方合作的条件是——老Nifl要报杀子之仇，并且吃下整个开发合作案的利益。」

 

他停了下来，像是在思考，Thor点了只烟，递到他唇边。

黑发男人接过香烟用力的吸了一大口，继续分析，「Muspell家要的是联姻，除了为Sif找丈夫，」说到这里，他忍不住瞪了他的兄长一眼，这才又接着说下去：「大概还冲着Asgard集团而来。」

 

猜测逐渐在成形，眼前的一切都说不通。如果Sif只是单纯的要逼Thor娶她，那绑架Frigga无疑是最蠢的做法，这招太危险，可是她却不得不做，那不得不做的理由是什么？

 

「他们这几年在国外，可能生意做得不怎么样，要是我的猜测正确，他们一定欠了不少债、面临倒闭。所以，他们必须先把我拉下马，让Thor接任总裁，才能透过Sif完成联姻。联姻之后，再让她以总裁夫人的名义入主集团，最后才能达到他们想要的目的与利益。」

 

Heimdall被Loki的分析震惊了，他跟Odin一样都不太敢相信，相交多年的Muspell家，最后居然会沦落至此。但是他心底某部分很清楚，Loki的猜测十之八九是正确的，但是为了确保不出任何差错，他提醒道：「小少爷，但这只是你的猜测而已。」

 

「我已经让Fandral去查了，应该很快就会有消息。」Loki点点头，认同了Heimdall的提醒——就算他很有把握，猜测也必须被证实，知己知彼，才能百战百胜，这从来都是亘古不变的道里。

 

「那Malekith家呢？」Valkyrie再次问道。

这个倒不用Loki回答了，Thor从喉间里溢出一声冷笑：「大名鼎鼎的Malekith家族，除了Gungnir的地盘及利益，应该也没有值得他们费心的地方了。」

局势分析完毕，在场的人又再次陷入沉默，安静的似乎连每个人的呼吸声都清清楚楚。他们似乎陷入一种只能挨打不能还手的困境中，又恨又怒。

 

Loki弹掉烟灰，疲倦的揉着额头，今天晚上发生太多事，他们被步步紧逼，这让他整个人都紧绷得要命。Thor眼底闪过一丝心疼，又很快地归于平静——他很想把弟弟抱进怀里，但是当着Heimdall的面，他暂时还不能这样做。

 

所幸，Heimdall也注意到了Loki的动作，很快就让人拿来温水和止痛药。Loki接过药丸，正要吞下时，突然，Hogun大吼一声，停顿了Loki的动作，也引起了所有人的注意——

 

他说：「boss，讯号停下来了。」

所有人都站了起来。

 

Loki眼前一亮，屏气凝神地问道：「在哪里？」

「底特律。」

 

特助几乎是用挤的才有办法从嘴唇中吐出这三个字。

 


	22. Chapter 22

底特律，全国最恶名昭彰的城市。

Heimdall的眉头皱得死紧，Valkyrie瞪大双眼，Loki当场就砸了水杯，Thor捏紧拳头——他的母亲，既高贵又优雅，他们居然敢把她送到全国治安最差的地方。

Thor从沙发上站起身来，在宽广的客厅里踱步，所有人都看着他的身影，视线紧盯着他不放。

他没有犹豫太久，就开始下达指令。平常温和的蓝色眼睛散发出一抹锐利的精光，此时此刻，他不再是那个温和友善的Thor Odinson，他是令人闻风丧胆的雷神。

「Hogun，把底特律翻遍都要找到准确位置。另外，联系Rogers，让他把货送到定点。」Hogun点点头，沉默的阖上笔电，快速往外走去。

「Valkyrie，调齐所有人手，三十分钟后，定点集合。」Valkyrie皱着眉头，也没有多说，跟在Hogun后头离开。

Thor看向老管家，低声说道：「Heimdall，庄园就交给你了。」

Heimdall面无表情，但是他的声线很低沉，能给予人一种十分安心的感觉，他只说：「你放心。」从他们很小的时候，他就是用这种令人安心的忠诚为Odinson家服务。

 

他承诺他的王，随后也离开客厅。

诺大的客厅很快的就只剩下兄弟俩人，Loki走到兄长身边，抓住他的手，说道：「哥哥，我也要去。」

Thor深吸口气，才勉强自己太过急躁的拒绝，温柔地问道：「你不是还要跟Anthony谈吗？」

但是他的兄弟却不是那么好唬弄的，「有Fandral在，不会有事的。」然而话才刚说完，Loki的电话就响起了。

他皱着眉头看向手机，说人人到，Anthony打来了。

他看了兄长一眼，Thor点点头，Loki这才接通了Anthony的视讯要求。

「Loki.」Anthony的声音从萤幕里传来，回荡在诺大的客厅。他还是那个样子，皮笑肉不笑的打着招呼。

「Anthony，我以为我们说好了。」Loki看到他，一瞬间就冷了脸。

Anthony无视Loki杀人般的目光，双手一摊，无辜的说道：「我也说过，我父亲手上的黑道势力我无法保证。」

「既然如此，你现在打来干嘛？现在已经凌晨两点，你一个大少爷不睡觉，别告诉我你是打来关心我母亲的安危。」Loki讽刺道，一点都不想掩饰，此时此刻，他没有心情像上次那样跟他绕弯子。

Anthony笑嘻嘻的回答，他掌握了他认定的底牌，丝毫不在意Loki过于明显的嘲讽，「我听到了我父亲讲电话，我知道你母亲在哪。」

兄弟俩飞快的对视一眼，听到这句话，Loki反倒不急了。

他靠到椅背上，好整以暇的问：「条件？」

「开发案两个集团要五五分。」Anthony笑得很开怀，将奸诈商人的模样表演了十成十。

Loki简直目瞪口呆，他作梦也想不到他能不要脸到这种地步，如果在平时，他会有心情大肆嘲笑他一番，让他领教到银舌头的厉害。不过他现在没有那种心情，所以他只是嗤笑道：「五五分？你也不怕撑死？这个开发案大部分的资金都来自Asgard，你凭什么认为，你能跟我五五分？」

「凭我能比你早一步得到你母亲的消息。」

邪神眯起眼，语气轻柔的反驳，「这个消息只值10%，不可能再多了，你只早了一步，所以不要跟我讨价还价。」他带着一股十分危险的意味说道，「Anthony，我说过，做人要知足，你也不想往后就此断了跟Asgard的合作吧？」

即便隔着萤幕，Anthony都还是能感受到Loki身上散发出的那股寒意。他思考了一下，虽然这个结果不如他预期，但是也够整个集团这一季的营收了。他从来就是个识时务的人，本来他就不赞成父亲愚蠢的复仇计画，所以他宁可与Loki做交易，也好过葬送整个集团的利益，所以他很干脆地回答：「成交。」

他像是怕Loki反悔一样，飞快地报出一个地址后就挂了电话。

Loki气得想摔手机，却被Thor拦住。

他温柔地把Loki的手拉在胸口，把他整个人都环在自己的范围里，哄道：「别生气，等救出妈妈以后，随便你要怎么处理他都行。」

「我也要去。」Loki没有忘记他们刚刚的话题，重复了一次。

Thor看着他那双微微泛着盈光的绿色眼睛，想拒绝却怎么也说不出口——他不能拒绝，他知道Loki有多在乎这件事，有多在乎他和母亲。

他只能将他锁进怀中，嘶哑着喉咙说：「答应我，」他用力地拥紧他，将唇贴上他的额头，几乎是恳求，「保护好自己。」

「我答应你。」Loki乖巧地回答兄长的要求，这个时候他不能让他的兄长担心母亲之余还要再担心他，「我也是Odinson，我会保护好自己的。」

Thor捧起他的脸，他从来都没有对他的兄弟这么严肃过，「无论如何，只要有机会，带着母亲先走，答应我。」他的语气是不容拒绝的强硬，他从来都不会这样对他的兄弟说话，可是今天不可以。

「……我答应你。」Loki咬着下唇，尽管他十分抗拒这个要求，但他还是在兄长明亮又认真的眼神下，同意了。

密西根州 底特律

Loki满脸怒容地看着Anthony提供的地点——一栋在他看来跟废墟没什么两样的破烂大楼，该死的女人，居然敢把他高贵的母亲关在这种地方。

Thor同样黑着一张脸，兄弟俩肩并着肩站在大楼底下，不约而同地想着，等把Frigga救出来以后，一定要轰掉这座该死的大楼。

一阵刺耳的铃声划破寂静的夜，Thor的手机响了。

两兄弟对看了一眼，Thor以左手接通了电话，稍微放大了音量，Loki将耳朵贴上电话的另一边，然后屏息以待。

 

一个阴森的声音从电话的另一端传来：「Thor Odinson。」

「Malekith。」Thor连猜都不用猜，缓慢地喊出对方的名号。

Malekith的声音听上去很满意，「很好，我们不用自我介绍了。」他停顿了一下，又接着说，「想要你母亲平安，就让你的人撤退，只有你们兄弟俩可以走进这栋大楼，不然，我一枪崩掉你母亲的脑袋。」

「你要是敢动我母亲一根头发，我会让整个Malekith家族给你陪葬。」雷神的声音很低沉，浑厚有力，却带着淡淡寒意，还有怒火夹杂的浓厚韵味。

然而Malekith却嗤之以鼻，「Odinson，不要跟我放话，想想清楚，你那个美丽高贵的母亲，可不太了解我们的世界，抬头看看吧。」

Thor抬起头，看见其中一层楼的窗户边，站着一抹鬼魅似的身影，正对他不怀好意地笑着。然后对方对他举起一把枪，又晃了晃手上的电话，很快地就消失在窗帘后。

他寒着脸挂上电话，转头看了一眼紧跟着他们的Hogun，后者紧皱着眉，却安静的退后几步。

他又看向他的兄弟，但是他还没开口，就被拒绝，「我不会走的，哥哥。」Loki的眼神十分坚定，仿若出征的战士，写满绝不退怯。

面对他的兄弟，Thor的表情总能瞬间柔软，没有刚刚那股压迫人的冷意。他轻笑了一声，拉过那抹纤细的身躯，然后贴在他耳边，小声地说了几句话。

Loki红着脸，点头了。

他把手机扔给Hogun，然后大手揽上他兄弟的肩膀。

Odinson兄弟各自取出胸口的墨镜一起戴上，动作整齐一致，他们天生就有着旁人无法理解的默契。然后，他们并肩而前，一起大步踏进那栋破烂的废弃大楼。

 

 

 

大楼里很暗，一走进去没多久，就有一个穿着黑色西装的人来迎接他们。

 

他甚至不用跟他们确认身分，只是安静地将他们兄弟俩带到一扇，与这栋破烂大楼十分不搭的华丽大门前。门口站了两个大汉，也都穿着黑色西装，一见到Odinson兄弟，就摆出要搜身的姿态。

 

Thor笑笑，很配合地举起双手任由大汉将他搜了个遍，Loki站在他身边不动声色，却在心底记下两个人的模样，恨得咬牙切齿。

 

很快的大汉就放开Thor，对带领他们前来的那个人点点头。然后他又将手靠近Loki，Thor脸上的笑容立刻就消失了。他眯起眼，一把推开那个笑得在他看来十分白痴的大汉，快速地将他的兄弟护到身后。

 

「谁也不准碰他。」他摘下墨镜，慢条斯理地说。

 

「Mr. Odinson，请你配合一下。」带他们走进大楼的那个人这样说道。

 

「我说，」他举起手，拍上想搜Loki身的那人的肩膀，「谁也不准碰我的兄弟。」然后，谁也没看清楚他的动作，他已经扭断了那个人的脖子。

 

他扯松脖子上的领带，转了下脖子，还解开两颗钮扣。

 

Loki勾着嘴角，睨了那人一眼，温柔地重新替兄长戴上墨镜，笑得十分欢愉。他嘲弄地说：「现在，你是要直接带我们进去，还是等着一起被扭断脖子？」

 

对方被Thor过于俐落的动作给震住，刷白了脸。即便雷神的名号早以享誉黑暗世界，但是仍然没有亲眼所见如此震撼人心。这对兄弟身上的冷冽太惊人，光是那股隐含愤怒的杀意，就会让人不由自主地想往后退。

 

他不再犹豫，甚至不敢出声，快速地推开了门。

 

门内站了十几个黑衣人，团团围住中间的两张椅子——坐在其中一把椅子上的，正是满脸憔悴却十分镇定的Frigga。

 


	23. Chapter 23

Loki花了很大的力气忍耐，才没有直接冲上去揍Malekith。

这个房间很大，站满了十几个人带枪的黑衣人却仍然不嫌拥挤。杂乱的家具摆的到处都是，在Loki看来简直一点品位也没有。这里摆了张沙发，那头摆了张柜子，看似毫无章法，但是Odinson兄弟一看就知道，这根本就是为了他们兄弟而准备的。

 

房间里还有很多丑得要命的柱子，看起来这里原本有很多隔间，只是隔间通通被打掉——这地方，简直太适合玩猫捉老鼠的枪战。

 

房间里不像大楼那样昏暗，却也不明亮，开着晕黄的灯光，坐在另一张椅子上毫无疑问的就是Malekith。他的右脸上有一大块惊人的疤痕，看上去像是烧伤，蜿蜒扭曲又丑陋，在灯光的照射下，显得更加碜人。

不知道是因为Malekith勉强有点绅士风度、还是只是因为在他眼里Frigga完全构不成威胁，所以他并没有让人将Frigga给绑起来。

 

Loki飞快地将母亲上下打量了一遍，确定她应该只是精神受到恐惧而脸色憔悴、没有受到什么外伤，这才稍微放下心来。但同时他又心疼的要命，养尊处优的母亲，失踪到现在不过才两天，就萎靡成现在这个模样。

Frigga没有开口，只是在看到两个儿子的瞬间，原先黯淡的蓝色眼珠一下子有了光彩，好像整个人都明亮起来。她看向她的小儿子，对他露出一个微笑，表示她没事。

Thor压抑着怒火，同样在确认母亲没事以后，他自顾自地走到另外两张明显就是为了他们兄弟俩准备的空椅子前率先坐下。

Loki乖巧地跟在他身后，坐到他身旁的另一张椅子，两兄弟对于从头到尾都紧跟着他们的那两把枪，视若无睹。

他的墨镜很黑，Malekith完全看不到他的眼珠，但是他可以看见Thor转动脖子，环视了整个房间一圈。

然后金发男人镇定地从外套的口袋里掏出烟盒，他燃起了一根烟，这才像聊天气般地那样问道：「Malekith，你想怎么样？」

「你说呢？Odinson。」Malekith笑了起来，仿佛Thor说了个多么有趣的笑话，他的笑声十分沙哑，听上去他的喉咙似乎受过什么重伤，这让优雅的黑发男人忍不住皱起眉头——这个白痴这几天该不会都是用这种难听的笑声折磨他的母亲吧？

Thor却不为所动，不管是Malekith的笑声还是嘲笑对他而言都没有差别，他只是仰着脖子吐了口烟，漂亮的烟圈在半空中维持了一下，然后又散开，「Muspell家族已经提出他们的条件了，现在轮到你了。」

「Muspell家族要的是你和Asgard集团，我没有这么贪心，我只要Gungnir的地盘。」

「凭什么？」

「凭你美丽的母亲此刻还在我的手上，你想把她完整的带走，就没有讨价还价的余地。」

「条件？」

「你可以带走你的母亲，但是你的兄弟必须留下来。明天我要准时看到Muspell家要求的新闻发布会，一但我确定Gungnir所有的地盘都掌握到我的手里时，我自然会放了你的兄弟。」

被指名的Loki挑了挑眉，慢条斯理的摘下自己的墨镜，露出那对漂亮的宝石绿眼睛。

Malekith对上那双漂亮的绿眼睛时，眼底闪过一丝兴奋，很快又消失不见，但是却被Thor捕捉到了。

这个小插曲让他怒火冲天——他一直都知道他的兄弟是多么美丽诱人的存在，但是当着他的面觊觎他的兄弟，他不知道自己是该称赞Malekith有勇气还是该嘲讽他很找死。

但是他很确定最该做的就是直接一枪崩了他的脑袋。

Loki转头看了他的兄长一眼，Malekith的那个眼神，不只是Thor，他也看到了。他慵懒的笑笑，用一种迷惑人的嗓音说道：「我只是个养子，为什么我要为了Odinson家留下来？」他看上去满不在乎，白皙的手指拨开耳旁的碎发，Malekith盯着他的动作，不自觉地放大瞳孔。

 

那股刺耳的笑声，只是这次还带上一丝急切，「我保证，只要完成我的条件，你会毫发无伤的离开这里。」

 

「噢，」Loki不解的眨了眨眼睛，歪着脑袋问他的兄长：「brother，你要把我留在这吗？」

 

「Loki，」Thor无奈地喊着他的兄弟，带着一丝旁人无法察觉的宠溺，「这当然不可能。」

 

他看向Malekith，淡淡的宣布他的决定，「我不会答应你们任何人的任何条件。」

 

Loki听到这句话，忍不住翻了个白眼。他的兄长一如既往地不会谈判，要是没有他，他早玩完了。想到这他突然又很满意，所以他收起那些漫不经心，对Malekith说：「想不到大名鼎鼎的Malekith家族，已经堕落到需要和旁的家族合作，才能达成目的。」

 

Malekith冷笑，并不在意那些毫无用处的讽刺，「只要能有好的结果，我并不在乎过程。」

 

「或许我们也可以合作。」Loki带着一种接近天真的友好，笑着对Malekith说。

 

「你乖乖留下来，就是最好的合作。其他的，我们都可以谈，我其实没那么在乎这次的合作。」他暗示地说道。

 

那一瞬间他真的觉得，他可以为了这个美丽的男人，放弃与其他两个愚蠢的家族的合作——他想得到他很久了，那个纤细又优雅，总是出现在财经版头条的身影，让他念念不忘。

 

「是吗？」Thor勾起嘴角，完美的弧度，即便戴着墨镜，也将他整张脸勾勒的既邪魅又迷人，然后他说：「可是，我们兄弟俩，很在乎。」他看向他的兄弟，Loki微微一笑，重新戴起墨镜。

 

碰碰碰——世间顶尖的杀手分散在三栋不同的大楼，居高临下的俯视，来自三把不同狙击枪的三发子弹齐射，穿透过玻璃，分别打中了目标。

 

目标很明确，指着Odinson家三人的三把枪就是瞄准镜的猎物——

 

那是个讯号。

 

Odinson兄弟的动作简直像是刻画出来的一致，弹音一响起，他们同时展开行动——

 

Thor踹翻椅子，往母亲的方向踢去，Loki扑向Frigga，将她连人带椅的翻倒在地上。他的动作快得惊人，Frigga十分惊讶，她的小儿子似乎在绝境中展现不可思议的力量——他同时拉过被踢翻的两张椅子挡在她前面，然候他蹲低身体从脚踝处抽出一把匕首，瞬间就将冲向他们的第一个大汉给割了脖子。

 

少了脑袋后面的那把枪抵着头，Thor冷笑一声，一下就踹倒离他最近的那名壮汉。然后他转头，以难以想像的敏捷拉过另一个大汉，一掌劈晕他后——他把他扔到他的兄弟面前，帮他的兄弟档子弹。

 

几乎他们开始动作的同一时间，Hogun带着人手冲了进来——他们对于房间的动态了如指掌，因为Odinson兄弟的墨镜都配备了高科技的透视镜头与监听功能。

只有最接近这对兄弟的亲信才会知道，Loki重新戴上墨镜，是信号。

 

Hogun冲进房里，Malekith才像突然反应过来，他勃然大怒，夺过身旁人的枪，开始一股脑的扫射。

 

一时之间，枪林弹雨。

 

Loki护着Frigga，用右手将匕首扔向拿着枪头对着他们的人，正中心脏，准确无误。他一个俐落的翻身，抓起Hogun滑过来的枪，对着从后头欺近他兄长的那个人，一枪毙命。

房里的人在枪战一展开就迅速散开，那些家具和柱子成为最好的躲藏目标。不知道是谁，忙乱中竟然关了灯，黑暗立刻垄罩着他们，既是掩护也是可能致命的暗箭。Loki一边小心翼翼地护着母亲往最近的一条柱子藏去，一边靠着透视墨镜在黑暗中寻找他兄长的身影。

 

他很快地就看到他，Thor的手臂已经在第一波的枪战中被子弹擦伤。Hogun他们怕误伤Frigga，不敢带太多人进来，所以他们并没有发挥太多优势。在Loki看到他的同时，他也一直注意着他的兄弟的动向。他的身边站着Hogun，Hogun对他点头，他没有发出任何声音，悄悄地往他的兄弟靠近。

 

他摸上那条纤细却有着难以忽视的力量的手臂，用力地握紧他，他飞快地亲吻他的额头，然后说：「快走。」

 

Loki没有犹豫，他轻声地说：「不许再受伤。」然后转头拉起脸色惨白的母亲，在兄长的掩护下，往门外冲去。

 

 

 

他扶着母亲，在黑暗中急速行走。突然，一个黑影闪过，Frigga差点尖叫出来，但是她忍耐住了，这个时候不能叫，因为你不知道还会引来什么。

 

Loki气炸了——他就知道Thor的手下靠不住，居然还有漏网之鱼，他回去一定要让Thor好好收拾那帮废物。

 

那把枪对着母子俩，十分凶恶，他们看起来毫无胜算。

 

握着枪的男人阴狠地笑着，手却微微发抖，即将立大功的喜悦充满心头，他对此简直得意忘形，「Mr. Odinson，束手就擒吧，你们已经没有退路了。」

 

Loki把他娇小的母亲挡在身后，双手举高做投降状，然后十分友善的笑着说：「帮Malekith做事能拿多少钱？不如来帮我吧，我给你三倍。」

 

那个人像是被Loki的话污辱了一样，生气地吼道：「我才不会为了钱出卖我的家族。」

 

「噢，」Loki状似了然地点了点头，随即冷漠地嗤笑，「可惜，你的家族早已出卖了你。」

 

男人还没来得及思索这是什么意思，就已经倒在地板上。

 

Valkyrie面无表情地站在那个倒楣鬼身后，手上握着一把装了灭音器的枪，她是来接应的。

 

他把他的母亲交给Valkyrie，充满歉意地对Frigga说：「妈妈，我必须回去。」

 

Frigga的蓝色眼睛充满恐惧，但是她的语气却很坚强，她这样说：「我明白，你和Thor，都要回来。」

 

Loki点头，飞快地亲吻她的脸颊，然后接过Valkyrie递过来的枪只，他最惯用的克拉克17，头也不回地往枪声仍然此起彼落的房间里冲。

 


	24. Chapter 24

Frigga获救，已经没有什么东西可以再胁制住Odinson兄弟。

Odinson兄弟开始反击。

剩下的人马在Hogun的信号中一起持枪冲进房里，血洗整个房间。整个过程乍看之下十分惊险，却不超过二十分钟。最凶险的，是有一颗子弹朝着Loki直冲而去，Thor再一次地感受到他对他兄弟的情感有多么热烈——因为那一刻，他的身体已经比他的脑袋更快一步，做出最直觉的反应。

他扑上去抱着他的兄弟在地板上滚了一圈，然后转头就杀气腾腾的一枪崩了对方的脑袋。

当灯打开的那一霎那，为数不多的投降者抱头蹲地，哆嗦着祈祷上帝眷顾。

Malekith早已在第一时间逃跑，只剩下那些对他而言并没有用处的手下，如垃圾般地被丢弃，留在原地拖延时间。

此刻，兄弟俩正一派轻松地坐在勉强还完好的两张椅子上，在那些瑟瑟发抖的人眼中，他们靠得很近，像是依偎在一起——简直像是热恋中的情侣一样，其中一个投降者突兀地想着。

 

虽然他完全不知道为什么自己此刻居然还能有心情想这种事。

Loki好看的薄唇正抿得死紧，一言不发地接过Hogun手上的医药箱开始为他的兄长上药。Thor知道那是自家宝贝弟弟生气的讯号——而且是极度生气的那种。

没有人比他更清楚Loki多痛恨看见他受伤，他有些心虚的笑着，讨好似地更加贴近他的兄弟，安抚着摸上他的颈脖，不由分说地将他拉近自己，然后——他当着一地的投降者面前亲了弟弟一口，「brother，我没事，你知道我受过比这更重的伤。」

 

如果不是死神离他们太近，那些投降者此刻应该会惊得下巴都掉下来——道上威名赫赫的雷神不但喜欢男人，对象还是他自己领养的弟弟？这个消息太劲爆，卖给雷神的仇家肯定值一大笔钱。

Loki瞪了他一眼没有回答，阴沉着脸迅速为他兄长做了简单的包扎。

谁也想不到堂堂Asgard总裁包扎的技术竟然这么好，这得归功于Thor那两年的佣兵团训练——每次回家，都是Loki亲手替他上药包扎的。一开始，他还会心疼得红了眼眶，再后来，他只会怒视他的兄长，凶巴巴地质问他为什么又让自己受伤。

Hogun默默地戴上墨镜转过头去，十分希望他的好搭挡Valkyrie此刻能一起站在这里——他一点也不想独自看这对兄弟完全不分场合地点的打情骂俏。

Loki没好气地说：「你再受伤就别回家，别弄脏我的地毯。」最高级的波斯地毯，却老是被Thor弄得脏兮兮，伊拉克的风沙已经难以让他容忍，更别提看到Thor的血染红地毯——虽然次数微乎其微，但他每次都会直接炸毛。

 

Thor满不在乎的笑了笑，指着地上的人问：「他们怎么处理？」

「哥哥，混黑道的是你不是我，这是你的工作。」Loki嫌恶地扫过那些人，漫不经心地回答。

「小混蛋，」Thor像是叹息般地喊道，但是Loki能听出那语气中的纵容，他温柔地抚摸着宝贝弟弟的侧脸，将他压进怀里，还不忘遮住他的耳朵，他在他耳边呢喃细语，「闭上眼睛。」

Loki在兄长的怀中翻了个白眼，却听话地将整个脑袋埋在他兄长的臂弯中，贪心地吸取他身上的气味，那能让他在一片血腥味中安稳下来。

Thor伸出没受伤的右手，Hogun恭敬地递上枪，然后，他扣下板机，崩掉所有人。

解决完没用的投降者之后，Odinson兄弟一起并肩步出那栋大楼。

他们走入黑夜之中，下一秒，惊天动地的爆炸声在他们身后响起，Thor将他的兄弟护在怀里，他们一起看着火光冲天，相视一笑，给了彼此一个浓腻的吻。

「宝贝，你先回去。」Thor贴在弟弟耳边，极度温柔地说。

「我们说好了。」性感的唇再次抿紧，他压低嗓音，Thor却仍然能听出那抹不愿意。

然而Thor总有些自己的坚持，他不由分说带着他的兄弟往等候已久的车子走去，柔情却霸道的要求他，「听话，回庄园去等我，我很快就回来。」

「brother……」Loki还想抗议，却被他的兄长堵上嘴。

他兄长的气息贴在他脸庞，他能看见他的眼底只有他，蓝色眼睛深情而柔软，那片大海从来都只为他独有，「乖乖的，我要处理剩下的事，你先回去处理Asgard的事。」

他总是知道如何让他的兄弟妥协，提到Asgard，Loki也无法再反驳。

他拧着眉头想了想，反问道：「Sif呢？」

「我会把她找出来，亲自送她上路。」Thor露出一个笑容，却冰冷至极。

Hogun站在他身后，听见他的话，像是不敢置信地猛然抬起头——可是随即，他又低下头去，什么也没有多说。

从Sif对Frigga出手的那一刻起，所有的情谊都已不复存在。从Sif以Loki的总裁之位威胁起，她就注定把自己推进了死路。

然而他的兄弟并不满意这个答案，抗议道：「她是我的。」他了解他的兄长，他并不想逼迫Thor对曾经交好的儿时玩伴出手，即便Sif触碰到了Thor的底线，真的要Thor亲自对她动手，大概也还是会让Thor感到那么一点点难受。

他的兄长，是光明而正直的存在，只是为了家族，才不得不隐身在这个黑暗世界，但是他从来没有改变过本性——而这正是他爱着的他。

他要Thor不断地证明他爱他，但不是用这种方式。

但是正如他理解他的兄长，他的兄长也看得懂他的想法，这个想法让他对自己的宝贝弟弟更为心疼。他伸出手，用拇指轻柔地抹去他脸上沾染的灰尘，哄道，「Ok, I promise, 我会把她留给你处理。」

Loki咬着唇，小声地问，「你什么时候回来？」他嘟嘟囊囊地含糊不清，像是舍不得他的兄长那样。

但是Thor知道，他是没有安全感。他很少让Loki参与黑暗世界的事情，虽然他跟他从小接受一样的训练，可是他从来都不愿意让Loki接触太多这个充满血与汗的世界，所以即便从小听惯，Loki还是会对那个世界抱有一丝不安，尤其是Thor需要去犯险的时候。

 

金发男人为他的兄弟拉开车门，把他按进后座，然后承诺，「我尽快，很快，好吗？」

「不许受伤。」他终究会对他妥协，就像Thor永远拿他没辙一样。

「I promise,」Thor吻着他的额头保证道，然后，他说，「remember, I love you.」

他的兄长站在那里，目送着他的离去，嘴角边始终带着那抹宠溺至极的笑。

 

 

Loki听从他兄长的话，回到Odinson庄园等待。

 

在回程的路上他已经连系好Fandral，当他回到庄园时，Fandral已经等在那。失去Frigga这个人质，Sif再也无法猖狂，她很快就会躲藏起来，Asgard集团的危机已经解除，现在只需要做些善后的工作。

 

「Boss!」看见刚下车一脸疲惫的Loki，Fandral连忙迎上前去。

 

「媒体那边有什么动静？」Loki累得要命，但是还是不能直接休息。

 

Fandral极度同情地看着他，跟在他身后往屋内走去，「大楼底下的记者一个都没走，没堵到你，他们不会罢休的。」

 

Loki接过仆人递来的热毛巾，将自己风尘仆仆的脸擦拭干净，他瘫坐在沙发上问向Valkyrie：「妈妈怎么样了？」

 

Valkyrie正大喇喇地翘着腿，她的坐姿比在场任何一个男人都男人，手上还拿着酒杯快速说道：「医生已经检查过了，没什么大碍，只是受了很大的惊吓，她正陪着家主。」然后，她喝干了酒杯里的酒，立刻迫不及待地又倒了一杯。

 

Loki惨不忍睹地转开视线，再多看几眼她的豪迈，他觉得他真的会从此忘掉她其实是个女人的事实，他看向Heimdall问道：「警方那边有什么消息？」

 

「那段录音一点意义也没有，只要证实它是经过剪接的，警方就不能找你麻烦。」Heimdall皱眉道，他真的想不通，那个他从小看到大的Sif——怎么可以蠢到这种地步？

 

「警方交给你，我不想跟他们打交道，更不想去警局喝咖啡。」Loki优雅地打了个哈欠，努力撑着精神。

 

Heimdall点头，让他放心。

 

Fandral打了个岔，有些急不可耐地问：「所以我们要对Muspell家出手了吗？」

 

黑发男人没有立刻回答，他乏力地揉着额头思考了好一会，才缓缓做出指示，「先别管Muspell家，你去找专业的分析，让他们弄到那段录音检测，不管警方那边会如何动作，至少我们要自己先提出证明，证实那段录音确实有问题。另外，妈妈也需要休息，等她状况好一点，我们再来召开记者说明会。」

 

「那这段时间？」

 

「所有的安排都照之前说的做，我在庄园休息一阵子，顺便陪陪妈妈，她一定吓坏了。」Thor送他回来之前，说过让他待在庄园等他，他要第一个看见他的兄长平安归来。

 

Fandral点头，他也觉得Loki真的该休息一下，他这段时间脸色差得要命。

 

Heimdall轻声开口劝道：「Loki，去休息一下吧，你脸色不好。Frigga已经救回来了，剩下的事就交给Thor。」

 

Loki疲倦极了，难得没有再多坚持什么，他走上楼，却没有回到自己的房间——他的脚像是有自主意识一样，自动自发地就往Thor房间走去。他推开Thor的房门，环顾了一圈这间其实他兄长已经很少住的房间，然后拿起Thor留下的换洗衣物，用他的浴室梳洗。

 

洗完澡后，他倒在兄长的床上，卷着似乎还带有他气味的棉被，辗转了许久，直到他终于沉沉入睡。

他在庄园里等待，然而，却等来他兄长失踪的消息。

 


	25. Chapter 25

自从底特律那一晚之后，Thor就没有再回来。

一开始，Hogun还会回传消息，Thor会用只有他们兄弟明白的方式告诉他，他现在到哪里了。他离开的第三天，Hogun告诉他，Thor开始出手收拾老Nifl手中那些盘根错杂的黑道势力；他离开的第五天，Thor派Hogun将Sif绑回庄园，交给Loki发落。

然后，他腾出手专心对付Malekith，那个阴险狡诈的小人，显然比另外两大家族更难以对付——他有无数的藏身之处，遍布整个欧洲，Thor几次与他擦身而过，最终都被他侥幸逃脱。

他们进入一种不死不休的境界，道上风声鹤唳，却又热血沸腾，整个黑暗世界全都等着看，最终这场战役会鹿死谁手。

同时，Loki开始对Muspell家出手，Fandral搜集来的资料证明了他的猜测并没有错，Muspell集团在国外早已是金玉其外、败絮其中，诺大的公司已成了一个空壳，明面上的财务报告到处都是遮掩的痕迹，实际上连年亏损、债台高筑，他们只能把希望放在唯一的独生女身上——期望Sif能完成与Odinson家的联姻，并设法使Loki掉马，让Thor接任总裁，这样Sif就可以以总裁夫人的身分入主集团，他们才能从中取利。

Loki放下手中的报告，连连冷笑，「Muspell家族真是好算计，想方设法地要把Sif嫁进Odinson家还不够，还指望他们那些债务能当成嫁妆一并嫁进Odinson家。」

Fandral不敢吭声，他知道这次Muspell家算是孤注一掷——只可惜下错赌注。他只能在心中为这段情谊哀叹，为Sif感到遗憾。

Loki睨了他一眼，心里很明白他不回答的原因，却也懒得为难他。这段时间，Loki不知道为什么，觉得自己整个人都厌厌的没什么精神。他从沙发上站起，伸了个懒腰，却一阵晕眩，差点倒在地板上。

Fandral连忙扶住他，将他按回沙发上，「Boss!」他担忧地说，「你没事吧？你最近脸色都很差，让医生看看吧。」

「不用，我没事。」Loki闻到他身上的淡淡烟味，一阵反胃，忍不住皱起眉头——同样都是烟味，他好像就只习惯他兄长身上的味道。他推开Fandral还扶着他的手，有气无力地说道：「别大惊小怪，我休息一下就好，别让妈妈知道。」

 

「可是……」Fandral皱眉，还想再劝，却被Loki挥手打断。

 

「走吧，我们去见见这位Muspell家的大小姐，听听她的遗言。」他理了理自己的领带，将它调整到最完美的位置，即便脸色苍白，他依旧是那个高高在上、一丝不苟的Asgard总裁。

Loki饶富兴味地看着地板上狼狈至极的Sif Muspell，后者正以不甘愿的目光狠瞪着他。

Sif的金发散乱着，不再像过往般梳理得干净整齐，她的妆容不再精致，晕开的眼线让她看上去惨不忍睹。Hogun悄悄移开眼，不忍心再看。Fandral同情地拍了拍他——他们之中，Hogun跟Sif的交情是最好的。Loki也注意到Hogun的表情，他忍下了找他碴的冲动，只是挥手让他先出去。

 

Thor不在，他没有兴致去欺负他的下属。

 

「啧啧啧，」黑发男人夸张地惊叹着，「看看这是谁，Muspell家的大小姐，我兄长口中的Lady Sif。」

「你这个假王子，你竟敢如此对待我。」Sif不甘示弱地吼了起来，她从来都学不会何谓审时度势，她只知道，她贵为Muspell家的大小姐，就绝对不能轻易认输、不能示弱，即便沦为阶下囚，她也会高高仰起她的头，犹如高傲的孔雀。

Loki嗤笑着反问，「我为什么不敢？妳以为妳还是那个高高在上的Lady Sif？」他好整以暇地坐到房中唯一的一把椅子上，慢条斯理地问道，「妳凭什么认为，妳不能够被这样对待？」

 

「Lady Sif，妳知道这是哪里吗？」Loki面带微笑，心情很好地自问自答，「想当初，就是在这里，我一枪崩了那个在Thor车上装追踪器的仆人的脑袋。妳猜猜，妳会不会是下一个？」

 

Sif颤抖着，却逼着自己冷静，她不屑地说道：「我跟Thor是一起长大的，他不会这样对我的。要不是你，我早已是Odinson家的女主人。」

 

「噢，」Loki理解似地点头，还打了个哈欠，「Odinson家的女主人？妳给Odinson家添了多少乱子，要我一一数给妳听吗？妳妄想靠Asgard集团来拯救妳的家族，我只请问妳一句，凭什么Odinson家要买妳的帐？」

 

「我是他的未婚妻，要不是你，我……」

 

「Excuse me,」黑发总裁展现出他优雅的教养，彬彬有礼地打断她，「妳是他曾经“差一点”的未婚妻，」他以极慢的口吻，强调这一点。

 

「两家联姻，只是双方家长私底下说好的，我兄长可从来都没有说过他要娶妳，」他笑了笑，带着笃定与骄傲。在这个时候，他突然就能够清楚地意识到，他兄长对他的爱，「他连看都不曾正眼看過妳，对他而言，妳充其量不过是一个儿时玩伴而已，可有可无。」

 

「那你呢！你只不过是一个养子而已！」Sif怒吼，她本来差一步就可以成功，而这一步之差的失败，让她失去所有的理智，再也不复过往的那些高贵、优雅，像个泼妇般地无头乱骂。

 

「妳为什么这么多年来一点长进都没有？从小，妳就只会说这一句，是，我是养子，这点我不否认。但是，我除了是个养子，还是他最爱的人。」他站起身慢慢地走近她，贴在她耳边，带着满满的恶意与炫耀，小声但坚定地说，「妳以为，当初他不知道是我剪了妳的头发吗？他什么都知道，他只是护着我而已——他说，妳活该，妳不该惹我，所以我不用道歉。」

 

「你这个……」Sif想咒骂，用尽她所有高贵的教养中难得粗俗的词汇，痛骂这个不知廉耻的养子。一旁的Fandral再也看不下去，连忙赶在Sif彻底惹毛Loki之前，堵上她的嘴。

 

Loki看着他，再次明白了他的私心。他叹了口气，突然又觉得一切都没有意义，他的兄长不在，他一点都不想在这段时间里做些什么，他只觉得很疲倦。于是，他转头走出房间，对着守卫吩咐：「看好她，等我兄长回来处理，不许对她做什么。」

 

他没有回头，离去前，他背对着房里的人，像是自言自语般地说：「一个星期，我要看到Muspell集团倒闭的消息。」

 

Sif绝望地闭上眼，终于哭了起来。

 

 

 

又过了一天，Hogun就带回Thor失踪的消息。

 

他兄长追踪Malekith的踪迹，一路追到科索沃，终于在那里正面迎战Malekith，据Hogun的描述，他们双方进行了一场大规模的枪战——最后，Malekith身负重伤再次逃逸无踪，而他的兄长，则就此失去踪迹。

 

Hogun派出所有的手下，都一无所获，Thor莫名奇妙地像是人间蒸发一样，不知所踪。最后，Hogun只能灰头土脸的回来向Loki覆命，并且将他们在现场唯一找到的戒指交给Loki。

 

那是代表Gungnir帮主的戒指，Thor从来没有摘下来过——Loki知道哥哥很喜欢那枚戒指，因为他说那和他的Asgard总裁之戒是一对。

 

那已经是很久以前的事了，可是到现在Loki都还能记得，Thor说这句话时，眼底闪闪发亮，大海般的眸子好似装了整个星河，将他淹没，还有他的吻，既缠绵又甜腻。

他将那枚戒指握在掌心里，低着头不发一语，就连Hogun也觉得不忍心——Odin病倒、Thor失踪，现在整个家族的重担全都压在Loki身上。

然而当Loki再次抬起头时，Hogun惊愕地发现，他的眼神全变了——他像是染上Thor的影子，眼底只有狠戾与残酷，带着嗜血的暴戾，冷酷至极。虽然表面上看，这似乎更符合Loki的天性，但是，长年在Thor的呵护之下的他，其实比谁都更加柔软。

 

他是被Thor宠爱着长大的Loki Odinson，他从来都不需要面对那个残酷至极的世界。

 

他将戒指套进自己的中指上压紧，然后不疾不徐地点燃一支烟，对着Hogun交代：「吩咐下去，留在那里的人停止搜索，全部待在原地不许动。」

Hogun不能理解这个决策，他的嗓音陡然提高，几乎在质问黑发男人：「那Thor怎么办？」

他只抽了一口，就皱着眉头捻熄了烟，对于Hogun的质疑，他难得的没有动怒，只是淡淡地说了一句：「戒指是Thor自己留下的。」

 

「……他为什么要这么做？」Heimdall觉得自己真是老了，完全看不懂这两兄弟愈来愈没头没脑的做风。

 

「他要做诱饵，引出Malekith。」Loki肯定地回答。他看向老管家，以从来没有过的口吻，强硬的说道：「放出消息，我要全世界都知道，Gungnir与Asgard集团，密不可分的关系。」

「为什么？」这下不只是Hogun，连Heimdall都大惊失色。

黑发男人看上去疲惫至极，他的绿色眼睛充满血丝，眼底下还有一圈乌青，但他只是揉着眉心、展现他为数不多的耐心，难得的解释着，「不能让任何人在这个时候找Thor麻烦，与其让各界没头没脑的猜测，甚至冒然出手，不如分掉所有人在这个时候对Thor的注目——不管是警方也好、还是Gungnir的仇家也好，一旦我继承Gungnir，就不会再有人把注意力放在Thor身上。」

 

就连Heimdall也不得不承认Loki的话对极了，但是不用想都可以预测，Loki接下来要面对的危机，他踌躇地说道：「可是Loki，Thor一定不会同意的。这太冒险了，一旦这样做，接下来，你……」他没有说完，但是大家都心知肚明。

 

Hogun只觉得自己手脚都发软了，他完全说不出话，甚至忘了他该跟着劝一句，他觉得感动——他跟在Thor身边十年，比谁都清楚Thor把Loki看得有多重。

 

他知道，他有多爱他。但是，他以前只觉得，Loki像是只享受着Thor毫无节制的宠爱，他从来都不知道，原来Loki回报的，是同样的爱。

 

Loki苍白着脸，却勾着一抹淡然的笑，他说：「如果没有Thor，Gungnir与Asgard，都不复存在的意义。」

如果失去他——我也失去了存在的意义。

 


	26. Chapter 26

Loki接任Gungnir后，一时之间，道上流言不断。

传说那个天神般的雷神Thor，早已死于非命。

传说他的那个养弟野心勃勃，继承了Asgard集团还不满足，连Gungnir也不放过，一心只想将整个Odinson家族占为己有。

传说Thor Odinson的失踪与Loki Odinson有关，集团的利益斗争与黑帮的权力斗争，一向是人心险恶的写照。整个黑暗世界全都成了看戏的观众，每个人都摩拳擦掌、蠢蠢欲动，谁都想看从来不曾在黑暗世界占有一丝名声的商业邪神，会如何颠覆或是带领Gungnir。

然而Loki却对所有传言不闻不问，他只是开了一场盛大的记者招待会，协同Frigga一起出席，三言两语的就撇清绑架的传言和那只录音笔的事。再加上一开始Loki就精准做出判断和补救措施，所以集团的股价很快地就稳定下来。没多久，Muspell集团破产的消息便传来。

 

听完Fandral的报告，Loki也只是冷笑一声，对Fandral说：「去告诉那位Lady Sif吧，她花了这么多心思，对这个天大的好消息肯定有兴趣。」

 

Fandral偷觑了自家老板一眼，没有回答。

 

Hogun站在一旁，踌躇着似乎想说些什么。Loki闭着眼睛，淡定地问：「还是没有消息？」

 

「现在风声很紧，Malekith像是人间蒸发一样，谁也找不到他。」Hogun咬牙切齿，找不到Malekith，Thor又没有消息，虽然有Loki坐镇，但是黑暗世界里的各个帮会都已经有些按耐不住。

 

就连Black Rogers都曾有意无意的来打探消息，想知道传闻的真假，被Loki四两拨千金的挡回去。

 

「只要没死，就不可能没有痕迹，继续找，而且要引人注目的找，动静能多大就多大，最好能引得各国警方都关切。」只有逼出Malekith，Thor才能尽快回来。

 

沉默的老管家插了一句嘴，「Loki，你让医生看看吧，从底特律回来以后，你的脸色一直都不好。」他皱着眉头看着小少爷毫无血色的脸，有些不忍。无论有多少流言蜚语，Loki都是他看着长大的，他从来就不像传言中那样，恶意的无可救药。

 

黑发男人瘫在沙发里，有气无力的拒绝，「不用，我休息一下就好。」他沉默了一下，才像是又想起什么似的继续问道：「妈妈呢？」

 

「夫人在家主房间里。」

 

「北欧那边都安排好了吗？」

 

「差不多了。」

 

「绝对不能出任何差错。」

 

「明白，可是，如果我跟Valkyrie都去，那你这边……」Hogun没有把话说完，但是Loki已经明白了他的犹豫——Frigga的安危固然重要，但是Loki只靠Fandral在身边也不安全。

 

「照我说的做就是了，没有什么比妈妈的安全更重要。」Loki从沙发上站起，两条修直的长腿提着优雅的步伐，大步地往门外走去。他的背影愈加单薄，他的兄长不在，他整个人都提不起精神，却还是得硬撑着集团与帮会。

 

Heimdall看着他的背影，脸上是藏不住的担忧。

 

自从记者会之后，Loki就再也没有出现在公众面前，Asgard集团的事务一律都由Fandral打理，可是，那个要强的黑发男人仍旧迅速地憔悴下去。表面上他对所有事都游刃有余、对Thor的失踪也仿佛毫不在意，但实际上，所有人都知道，他只是在等待。

 

他只是一心一意的，等待着他的兄长归来。

Frigga守在Odin的病床前，心力交瘁。

Loki悄悄走近母亲，Frigga听见脚步声，缓缓抬起头，那双和Thor一样漂亮的蓝色眼睛里盈满泪水，她对着小儿子伸出手，脸色苍白。

他握住那只颤抖的手，将母亲从床边扶起，把他的安排说出来：「妈妈，我安排了你们去北欧，X国现在不安稳，不适合父亲养病，那里有最好的医生，Hogun和Valkyrie都会陪着妳一起去。」

 

从他接任Gungnir那天起，他就在安排送Frigga跟Odin出国的事。他才上任没多久，就已经遇到两次暗杀，要不是Fandral反应及时，再加上Hogun的身手不凡，只怕Asgard总裁被枪击身亡的消息早已高挂头条。也因此，他更加坚定了要把Frigga送出国的念头。

「可是⋯⋯」Frigga犹豫着，她虽然从来不问家族里的事，但并不代表她什么都不知道。这段时间庄园里人心惶惶、流言不断，要不是Heimdall对Loki愈加恭敬的态度镇住了所有人，只怕那些支持Thor的人早已造反——老管家长年对Odinson家的忠心，暂时压住大部分人的心思，与其说他们相信那个养子的心意，不如说他们更加相信老管家不会背叛Odinson家族。

Frigga即便心疼小儿子莫名奇妙的背了罪名，却也毫无办法，Loki对此仿佛毫无所知，为了让Frigga安心，他整日都待在庄园里陪着她，不许任何人在她面前乱说话。

Loki微微一笑，扶着Frigga坐到一旁的沙发上，对她保证，「妈妈，相信我。」那双碧绿的眼睛像幼时一样干净纯粹，写满对她的依恋和敬爱。

「把你哥哥找回来。」Frigga嘶哑着嗓音，对着她的小儿子恳求。

她看着躺在病床上昏迷不醒的丈夫，面色惨白，被两兄弟救回来后，她反而整个人都瘦了一大圈，蓝色的眼睛始终红肿，带着各种强切交错的情感——被绑架的惊恐还没消去，就又遇到大儿子失踪的消息，她一边心疼小儿子一边又要担心大儿子，确实让她感到极度疲惫。

Loki抬手拭去母亲的眼泪，让她靠在自己的胸口，心疼却坚定的说道：「我向您保证。」

「让Hogun和Heimdall留下来帮你，他们对Gungnir十分了解，Valkyrie足够保护我们的安全。」Frigga抬起头，不容拒绝地说道。

 

Loki把她的安全放在第一位，她这个做母亲的更加不能不为自己的儿子着想，如果把人全都带离庄园，Loki的处境会更艰难。

「都听妳的，妈妈。」Loki温柔地应下，拿起一旁的汤递给Frigga，看着她喝下。

 

两天后，在Valkyrie的护送下，Frigga带着病重的Odin离开Odinson庄园，到北欧休养。

深夜时分，Loki躺在Thor的床上，辗转难眠。

他睁着一双眼，笔直的瞪着天花板，一点睡意也没有。这段时间，他整个人都懒洋洋的，对于什么都觉得索然无味，只是想着他的兄长到底会在哪？

 

他们踏入那栋该死的破烂大楼前，他附在他耳边小声调笑的那句话，一直在他脑中回荡：

 

「那回去以后，你得乖乖地陪我去度假，不许挑地点、更不许讨价还价，还有，给我生个孩子。」

 

孩子。

 

他一直都知道Thor想要一个孩子，可是这就像他们之间的禁语一样，谁也不触碰、不提及。他从来都不敢想，他的兄长和他之间，能够有一个结果。

 

无论这个结果是好是坏，他都不敢去深思，因为他的兄长没有给过他承诺。

 

他回想着白天发生的事，觉得毛骨悚然，更是胆战心惊。

 

 

 

今天白天，Fandral不顾他的反对，硬是请了医生来，「boss，你可怜可怜我吧，Thor回来看到你这模样，肯定会一枪崩了我，你留着我的小命，才有人帮你打理集团啊！」Fandral嘻皮笑脸，但是Loki知道，他只是怕再加深他的压力，所以尽力像以前一样跟他开玩笑。

 

他翻了个白眼，却也没有再拒绝他的好意。他伸出纤细的手腕任由医生为他抽血，也任由自己开始出神。

 

直到医生战战兢兢的声音传来，老医生是Odinson家族的家庭医生，也算是看着Odinson兄弟长大的，一直深得Odin和Frigga的信任。他虽然隐约察觉了Odinson兄弟不同一般兄弟的情愫，但也从来不曾多嘴，此时此刻，他只觉得自己连后背都湿了：「小少爷，你怀孕了。」

 

他甚至不敢开口多问一句，孩子的父亲是谁。

 

Fandral夸张的叫声，惊天动地的传来，也没能让Loki稍微回神，「Oh my gad！Thor会宰了我，你还两次遇袭，还好没事，我的天！你绝对不能再出庄园一步。」

 

黑发男人只是下意识的抚上自己的小腹，有些后知后觉，恍惚地想着：他和他兄长的孩子？

 

 

 

「Fuck！」他烦躁的骂了一声，从柔软的大床上坐起身来，一把拿过床头的手机，不管不顾的就拨了他兄长的电话。

 

他想着他一定要狠狠地咒骂他的兄长一顿、一定要把自己这段时间的辛劳和委屈全都发泄在他兄长的身上、一定要……他还没想好，一定要如何让他的兄长补偿他，一滴眼泪却不由自主地自眼角滑落。

 

电话铃声响尽，转入语音信箱，被提起的心却似乎能稍微放下。

 

这是他们兄弟的暗号之一，只要电话还能响铃，就表示自己平安无事。呆板的女声自电话的另一头传来，Loki握着手机发着愣，听着那嘟声响起——

 

然后，他只听见自己暗哑着，既像是哭、又像是笑，满口的咒骂最终只化为一句，他说：

 

「brother，我想你了……」

 

他摸着肚子，只觉得疲倦至极，Thor的气味仿佛满满的包围着他，却不能给他带来一丝安全感——即便他理解他兄长的所有决策与作为，他仍旧不能安心。

 

十分钟后，他收到一则没有号码的简讯，上面只有一串意义不明的文字：

 

【Y DHIBAE 04 EF HCIHGI 13】

 

黑发男人眼睛一亮，连日来的黯淡一扫而空，他迅速从床上爬起来，冲到书桌前，快速地在电脑上急速搜寻。

 


	27. Chapter 27

Hogun看着眼前似乎不算太过华丽的机场，有些疑惑地问身边的黑发男人，「Loki，你确定是这里吗？」

黑发男人戴着墨镜，刚刚历经长途飞行，他的脸上还有尚未褪去的疲倦，但是他完全不觉得累——收到那则简讯后，他就立刻启动自己的私人飞机，马不停蹄飞到这里来，只为了寻找他兄长的足迹。

「除非Thor Odinson有胆子骗我。」Asgard集团总裁维持他一贯的高傲，只是语气里也有一丝不确定和期待。

那则简讯是他兄长发的，这点他完全不怀疑——但是，为什么是这里？

Hogun不是很想接这句话，因为这完完全全是一道送命题。

你说Thor Odinson有没有胆子框他弟？一般正常情况下的时候是没有，但是，这通常取决于他宝贝弟弟的火气，为了避免自己一星期不能上床的状况下——天知道他拐你多少回了，小少爷，醒醒吧！别天真了，你哥就是个扮猪吃老虎的最佳典范！

但是身为目击证人的他，Thor在的时候他都不敢去惹Loki，更何况Thor不在——Odinson家的小少爷、Asgard集团的总裁，从小被他哥毫无理由跟原则的宠坏，这导致他的报复心向来是旁人无法理解的强悍。

「我还是不明白，你怎么知道是这里？」Hogun只好改问另一个问题——Loki解读完简讯后就立刻吩咐起飞，而在他们准备的过程中，他只是摸着肚子对着那则简讯若有所思的出神，完全没有跟任何人解释的意愿。

Loki勾了勾嘴角，依旧不打算好心地回答Hogun的问题。

本来他根本就不想带任何人来，但是Fandral死活都非要跟着他，可是他又必须代替Loki镇守集团，Heimdall也坚决反对Loki一个人来找Thor，但他自己则必须守着庄园。于是，他们三个商量之后，自顾自地拍案决定让Hogun跟着他来，把他这个老板的意见忽视的很彻底。

也让向来自负的Asgard集团总裁非常不爽，这笔帐理所当然的又被他记下——他以邪神的名号起誓，他有生之年一定会让Thor揍一次Fandral和Hogun。

「你去市区绕一圈，看看有没有什么发现。」他摘下墨镜优雅的擦拭着，一点也不掩饰自己要支开这个跟屁虫的目的。

「那你呢？」

「我要去别的地方。」

「那怎么可以？我怎么可能让你一个人单独行动，你现在有多危险你不知道吗？你要是出了什么事，Thor一定会毙了我。」Hogun惊天动地的叫了起来，Loki有点怀疑，他是不是被Fandral传染了？这个长年面无表情的特助，很少有这么多夸张的反应。

他很想忍耐他一下，可是急着想见到他兄长的心情让他完全忍不住，所以他不耐烦地回答道：「我能有什么事，我们现在又不在X国。再说，不是还有那群佣兵团吗？我都已经听你们的话把他们带出国了，还要怎样？」

「可是……」

Loki把墨镜戴回脸上，毫不客气地冷着脸打断特助的抗议，「没有可是，去把车开来。」然后他看也不看Hogun像是吞了苍蝇般难受的表情，率先走出机场。

Hogun还想再劝，可惜他不是Fandral，没有他那种不怕死冒险犯难的精神。虽然他现在是Loki名义上的手下，但是他很清楚自己没有Fandral那种嘻皮笑脸的装没事的本事，他只好吞下所有的抗议，默默地走去联络司机。

黑发男人坐在驾驶座上，再次看了看那则简讯，尽管他早已将那串密码破解后的答案背得滚瓜烂熟，但他还是不由自主一看再看，只有看着这则简讯，才能让他感到一丝心安——因为这证明他兄长的平安。

【Y DHIBAE 04 EF HCIHGI 13】

这是他们兄弟的暗号，可是这么多年来，Thor是第一次用。他从来都没有像这次这样，完全失去音讯，身边没有任何人手。从来都没有，让Loki完全得不到他任何消息。

其实这串暗号并不难破解，难的是破解以后的解读。只要按照26个英文字母对照并减一，就可以得出一串数字：【24 378104 E 45 728768 N】。

接着将前后颠倒重新排序，正确的意义是：【45.728768 N, 24.378104 E】

那是地图座标。

在Thor接任Gungnir不久后，Loki就独自一个人开发出一套他们兄弟俩专用的软体，装在他们各自的手机上。对照世界地图的各地座标，然后发想出这套暗号，确保他们对照出来的位置绝对一模一样。

而现在，他独自开着车，在Thor给的位置的小镇上晃荡——罗马尼亚，阿夫里格。

他开得很慢，全黑的Ford，这绝对不是他跟他兄长平常会开的车，既不亮丽也不显眼，安全牌的外型，低调又不起眼的混在这个看上去十分纯朴的小镇。他努力平复急躁的心情，双眼不断地扫过四周，以防自己错过任何看见他兄长的可能。

可是，只有他自己知道，握着方向盘的手是如何微微颤抖；只有他自己清楚，心底那股酸酸还带有一抹甜的感受，是如何一路流窜过全身血液。

他的胃酸绞着，他有些突兀地感觉，自己好像是一个情窦初开的少年，要去赴第一次约会那样紧张——约会？他忍不住鄙视自己，他又咒骂了一句，Fuck you Thor Odinson！

Asgard总裁决定把这种不熟悉的感受和情绪归咎于怀孕的贺尔蒙作祟，然后，他决定一样把这笔帐算到他兄长头上，毫无疑问，心安理得，皆大欢喜，完美地抚平他知道自己怀孕后到现在都无法恢复的心情。

他单手握着方向盘，另一手则放在唇边，有些焦虑的咬着手指。他一边胡思乱想又一边注意着窗外，努力的集中自己溃散的注意力。

 

突然，他的眼角余光闪过一道黯金色，然后那抹金色很快地便隐入一整排的建筑中，快得像是他的错觉。

只这么一眼，就让Loki的心脏急速狂跳着，像是有人在里面跳着最激烈的踢踏舞，欢声雷动——在他心中，再也没有人能有那么耀眼的金发，犹如神祇。

黑发男人匆匆忙忙下了车，那道身影却已经消失不见。

那道金色好像只拐了一个弯，明明四处都是低矮的房子，那个人却彻底失去踪迹。

 

Loki决定放弃车子沿着马路走，他没有心思去欣赏身旁的景色，漂亮的绿色眸子来回扫视着周围，试图找出更多的蛛丝马迹。没多久，他便走到路的尽头，矗立在他眼前的，是一栋看上去整洁漂亮的小屋。

Loki一看就知道自己找对地方了。

他的脑中迅速闪过一段回忆：

他的兄长拿着一本杂志，兴致勃勃指着上面的图片对他说，「brother，这个你一定喜欢。」Loki接过杂志一看，照片上是一间小巧可爱的房子，有着洁白的外墙和红色的屋顶，看上去像是童话故事里森林中会出现的小屋一样，带着小花园的外院，小小的却很温馨。

他还记得自己当时嗤之以鼻地反驳他的兄长，「你对我到底是有什么误解，为什么你会认为我会喜欢这种东西？」

尽管他确实喜欢，他也不愿意老实承认，他一直就是这样傲娇的性子，他知道，他的兄长更知道，所以他只是大笑着搂过他，亲了他一口然后说，「我就是知道，这看起来就像我们以后的家。」

那大概是Thor给过他最接近承诺的一次。

眼前这栋小屋，看起来跟当年的照片十分相像。

他推开院门，花园并不大，几乎一眼就能望尽，但是打理得很干净，他几乎能够想像他兄长弯腰在花园里拔草的模样，堂堂黑道老大在花园里除草——这个想像让他忍不住幸灾乐祸的笑了起来。

他又推开房子的大门，就像是等着他来挖掘一样，从院门到大门，没有一道门是上锁的，轻而易举——Loki知道自己应该要再更谨慎一点，这不像他的个性。

 

可是，他已经无法再思考那么多，如果再找不到Thor，他真的不知道自己究竟还可以支撑多久。

房子里很暗，他一时之间找不到电灯开关，只能在一片黑暗中摸索着，他屏住呼吸，试图看得更清楚些。

突然，有人摸上他的颈脖。

 

他心底一惊，反手就想给对方一个过肩摔，然而，他的身体却比大脑更快地反应过来，那抹气息，让他一瞬间就松懈下来。

他落在一个既熟悉又安全的怀抱里，被爱人满满的包围着。

 


	28. Chapter 28

那个人按着他的颈脖，在黑暗中他仍然能看见，那头金发闪闪发亮。

 

「宝贝，我就知道你可以找到我。」Thor将他禁锢在怀里，贪婪地闻着他兄弟身上的气味——诸神在上，天知道他有多想他。

 

然而，他的兄弟看见他并没有想像中的喜悦，他挣脱他的怀抱，远离他好几步，黑着脸，破口大骂：「Thor Odinson，你这个混蛋。」

 

Loki气炸了，天知道他忍了多久，这些日子他一个人在庄园，所有的担惊受怕、不安疑惧，全都一骨脑地涌了上来——他就是这个世界上最大的混蛋，居然敢这样戏弄他。

 

Thor看着他，发现他的兄弟似乎更瘦了些，他心疼极了。然而，对于Loki明显抗拒的行为，他只是低沉的笑了起来，「No, Loki，你才是小混蛋，过来。」他的嗓音似乎有着魔力，总是吸引Loki不由自主的向他靠近。

 

他抿着唇不发一语，拒绝再跟他的兄长有任何交流，但是他走近了几步。

 

Thor满意的笑了，一把将他拉过来，直接打横抱起他，在黑暗中将他抱到沙发边，粗暴地吻上他的兄弟，窒息般的吻让他们都有些战栗，可是谁也不能停下来。

 

舌根追逐着他和他，呼吸瞬间就粗重起来，他们喘着气接吻，呼吸打在彼此脸上，又热又烫。俩人的体温不断的升高，仿佛会烫伤对方，却又像是，只有他们才能靠近对方。

 

直到Thor依依不舍的结束这个吻，Loki已经整个人无力地挂在兄长身上——他被他的气味满满包围，他爱了他将近一辈子，这简直是反射性的举动，只要在他身边的人是他，他就会收起那些尖锐的荆棘，在他从来都不掩藏的宠爱中，作恶玩闹，但是最后，他还是会顺从于他。

 

这已经成了一种本能。

 

所有人都以为，是他掌控着Thor，但是他的兄长和他一样心知肚明，是他们彼此掌控着对方。

 

但是这种本能不妨碍他发脾气，优雅的黑发总裁，不优雅地骂了一句，「Fuck!」他最近火气很大，这段时间的心力交瘁，让他迫不急待的想对他的兄长发火。

 

Thor已经脱了他的裤子，听见Loki的脏话，他挑起眉，惩罚似的啪了一下他兄弟挺翘的屁股，说：「Language!」

 

听见这话Loki更气，连他兄长都一起骂了：「Fuck you Thor Odinson.」

 

Thor决定给他一点小教训，基于他是他兄长、更是他男人，他的兄弟应该要保持一点基本的敬爱，所以他毫不客气直接将两根手指送进Loki已经微微淌水的雌穴里。

 

「不许碰那里，混蛋。」Loki挣扎着，却被Thor压制住，他兄长的体格是他的两倍，在这一点上他从来都没赢过。

 

「我们说好的，Thor Odinson。」Loki更生气，他抽出藏在脚踝边的匕首，反手就想给他的兄长一刀，却被Thor一把扣住手腕——

 

没有人会比他更清楚他兄弟的伎俩。

 

「宝贝，」金发男人毫不在意的夺过黑发男人手上的匕首，随意扔到远处，他亲了亲弟弟生气的侧脸，「在我操你的时候，这种东西不应该出现在你身上。」他扯开弟弟的领带，将他的双手牢牢绑起来。

 

同时，他手上的动作完全没有停下来的意思，还轻佻地笑着说，「我们什么时候说好了？宝贝，我想让你给我生个孩子已经很久了。」

 

简直不要脸到了极点。

 

Loki觉得自己快软成一滩水了，扭着纤腰愈拒还迎，「唔——不要——」他不愿意承认，自己是如此的想念和依恋Thor，然而他的身体总是比他的嘴诚实。至少，这副身躯，在十年的调教下，确实从头到尾都被他的兄长彻底征服占有。

 

Thor邪魅一笑，让Loki整个人坐在自己的怀里，强硬地分开他的双腿，手指飞快的抽送起来，清晰的水声回响在房间里，他觉得自己就快要爆炸了。

 

「哥哥——」Loki坐在兄长的双腿上，被绑住的双手紧紧地搂着他的脖子，有些费力的喘息着唤他。

 

「宝贝，你太美了，」Thor抽出手指，将湿淋淋的手指放进自己的嘴里，还故意吮得渍渍作响，「尝起来真甜。」

 

空气里全是那股香甜又微腥的味道。

 

色情至极，淫靡至极。

 

那双漂亮的绿色眼睛充满生理性的泪水，这太刺激了，眼泪液出眼眶，Thor怜爱地吻去，板过弟弟的身体，然后让他慢慢地往下坐。

 

「太大了，疼——」Loki难受的想躲，却被Thor扣住腰，不容拒绝地将他过人的硕大，一寸一寸的往宝贝弟弟的雌穴送。

 

Loki委屈的瞅着兄长，用眼神控诉Thor的粗鲁，仿佛Thor对他做了什么罪大恶极的行为。

 

「放松，宝贝，你早该习惯了。」Thor轻轻地给了弟弟的屁股一巴掌，他也不好受，Loki实在太紧了，他差点没直接交代出来——还好他天赋异禀，不然他肯定会被这个小混蛋拿这件事嘲笑一辈子。

 

但Loki被哥哥低沉沙哑的嗓音给刺激了，反而不由自主地收缩了一下，夹得更紧。

 

「唔——」一声好听的呻吟被堵一个热情的吻里，他翘开弟弟的牙齿，一边揉着他的腰，然后一口气顶了进去。

 

Loki喘着气，脖子上仰，露出白皙的颈脖，Thor吻上去，半是啃咬半是舔弄，温柔地哄他，「Loki，再放松点，听话。」他松开了捆绑弟弟的领带，接着一手握住宝贝弟弟的腰，一手顺着他纤细的身躯，滑到他的腹部上。

 

Thor这个无意识的举动拉回了Loki剩余不多的理智，让Loki想起肚子里的小崽子，只能开口求饶，「哥哥，轻一点——」

 

他的兄长并不明白这个举动的意味，他仍旧在他耳边无耻的调情，「轻一点怎么能满足你？你喜欢我对你粗鲁，最好操得你三天下不了床，这样你才会乖乖的陪在我身边。」但是他是他最宠爱的兄弟，从小到大都是，他还是停下猛烈的动作，改以一种缓慢却坚定的力道抽送着。

 

Loki哽咽着，双脚缠上哥哥的腰身，报复性的咬上他的肩头。Thor笑笑，托着这个小混蛋的屁股，不断顶弄着他。他总是抗拒不了他，所以的怜惜都会在这个小混蛋的泪眼汪汪中，失去控制。

 

黑发男人被他强制抓着，没有地方可以躲，只能无力地攀着他兄长的肩膀，任由他对自己为所欲为，强势的在他身上释放所有的快感。

 

「brother⋯⋯」Loki终于受不了地哭了出来，这些日子的惊恐、委屈、疲倦，就这么在他兄长的怀中，随着高潮一并释放。

 

他就这样被他的兄长操射了，白浊浓腻的精液喷洒在Thor硬实的腹肌上，而他兄长粗长的欲望却还在他的体内，丝毫没有停止的迹象。

 

这个画面太过糜烂，Thor被这一下刺激的眼都红了，他吻着他兄弟的眼角，却不打算放过他，他将他翻过身，让他趴在沙发上，再次对准他的女穴，一鼓作气插入。Loki惊叫起来，却被他的兄长按住，他搂着他的腰，粗长狰狞的阴茎强硬地来回，他有种自己真的会被操死在这张沙发上的错觉。

 

「太深了⋯⋯哥哥⋯⋯我不行了⋯⋯」Loki哭喊着，他把脸埋在柔软的沙发里，呜呜耶耶的呻吟着。他觉得一定是因为怀孕改变他的思绪，他从来都不会这样软弱的求情。然而，即便这样，他还是乖巧地抬起臀部，迎合着身后的兄长，那个自己深爱至极的人。

 

「你可以的，宝贝，再坚持一下。」Thor吻过他的耳垂，却加快了速度，更加用力地操干。

 

他舔着他汗湿的背脊，引来身下人一阵阵的发颤，但他铁了心要他接受他的一切，就像十年前他们的第一次，他按着疲惫的弟弟，把精液全部洒在他体内一样。

 

直到他的兄长终于发泄出来，Loki早已彻底瘫软，累到几乎动弹不得。

 

看着这样的弟弟，Thor好笑地摇摇头，像过去的每一次一样，宠溺的将他抱起，往楼上的卧室走。

 

 

 

金发男人熟练地将爱干净的宝贝弟弟打理好，这才将他塞进棉被里。接着他躺在他的身边，厚实的大手抚过他柔软的黑发，叹道：「Loki，你又瘦了。」

 

这个小混蛋永远不知道怎么好好照顾自己，他不在，他肯定没有好好吃饭。

 

「Malekith呢？」过激的性爱几乎耗去Loki全部的精力，但他还是没有忘记危机。

 

Thor只是淡淡一笑，「他还活着，等着你处置。」他没有打算说得太多，只要能让他的兄弟暂时安心就好。他的Loki看起来累坏了，他需要先休息，这个时候，无论是谁也不能打扰他的睡眠。

 

所有人都以为在最后那场枪战中，Malekith身负重伤却逃逸无踪。事实上，在科索沃，Malekith根本没有逃掉，而是被他带走的。那次的行动是他一手策画，只是瞒住了所有人——

 

包括他的兄弟。

 

「为什么要躲在这里？」Loki睡意朦胧的问着他的兄长。

 

他隐隐觉得有些什么不太对，但是久别重逢的激情和孕期中的不适，还有长途飞行的疲倦，以及他兄长在他身边的安全感，这些都让他的眼皮不由自主地逐渐下垂——自从Thor失踪后，他就没有睡过一个好觉。

 

Thor将他圈入怀里，小声哄道，「睡吧，明天我带你去个地方。」他换了个Loki喜欢的姿势，一手放在弟弟的脖子底下给他当枕头，另一手则占有性地环住他的腰，这个姿势让他的脑袋可以紧紧贴着他的脸颊，不断地在上面印下温柔的唇印。

 

「brother……」Asgard总裁撑着最后一丝神智，努力睁大眼睛看向他的兄长，似乎是想确认他的存在。

 

「I'm here.」Thor亲吻他的额头，低沉的嗓音满是浓厚的爱恋，他说，「我就在这里，弟弟，哪里也不去，所以，睡吧。」他将他搂得更紧一点，还用双脚紧紧地锁住他，透过最契合的拥抱，让他的兄弟清楚地感受到，他就在身边。

 

这个回答让Loki终于松懈下来，躺在久违的爱人的怀中，沉沉睡去。

 


	29. Chapter 29

他被绑架了。

 

小小的孩子被绑在椅子上，在心底默念这句话。

 

老旧阴暗的仓库，面目狰狞的大人，那个笑得特别开怀的人，让他感到极度恶心。他没有觉得很害怕，虽然他知道一定会有人来救他，但是年幼的孩子仍然不可避免地想着，自己的生命是否就会结束在这一天——如果是这样，那这个世界教给他的最后一件事，就是人心险恶。

 

他有点累，身上的绳索勒得他很不舒服。

 

他会不会死？可能会。

 

可是，到了这一刻，他才发现他有多舍不得那些习以为常的一切。他舍不得严肃的父亲、温柔的母亲，还有、还有……

 

哥哥。

 

原来到了最后一刻，他才发现，那个总是被他捉弄欺负、却又总是将他护在身后的哥哥，是他最舍不得的人。

 

有人在亲吻他，那个吻很温柔，好熟悉——

 

Thor，他站在阳光底下，嘴角带着一丝笑意，金光灿烂，犹如神祇。

 

 

 

「宝贝，」Thor担心地叫着怀中的弟弟，亲吻他的额头，「Loki，你做恶梦了，别怕。」他加重手上的力道，将人强制从那些光怪陆离的梦境中拖醒。

 

碧绿的眼眸还带着一丝茫然。

 

Thor松了一口气，将他抱起来，问道，「梦见什么了？」

 

「我被绑架了。」Loki努力平复着过快的心跳，靠在哥哥的胸口，抚了一把略为汗湿的额头，喘着气说道。

 

蔚蓝的眼眸带上了一抹心疼。

 

他用力的收拢手臂，将他的兄弟环抱在一个安全的范围内，「都过去那么久了，」他知道Loki到现在偶尔都还是会梦见他第一次被绑架的那一天，可是每当他想问清楚梦境的内容时，Loki都会转移话题，他只能心疼地哄道，「有我在，别怕。」

 

黑发男人没有回答，只是往兄长的怀中钻得更深。Thor吻过他的唇角，然后端过一旁的早餐，哄着他的兄弟吃饭。Loki想起了什么，抬起手，拿下大拇指上的戒指，套到他兄长的无名指上。

 

「Loki，」金发男人愉快地笑了起来，「你这是在向我求婚吗？」

 

「作梦吧你，」他被他的兄弟白眼，「我一点都不想管你的Gungnir，那就是个烂摊子。」

 

「好，没有，」Thor好脾气的笑着，「把早餐吃完，我带你去个地方。」

 

他听话的吃起早餐，并没有问要去哪里？那个梦境像是诸神的旨意，更像是一种宣告——只要有这个人在，他都不必再害怕，因为他不能失去的，只有他而已。

 

 

 

结果他的兄长带他来到地下室，Loki没忍住，又送了他的兄长一个白眼。

 

地下室很暗，空气也不太流通，还有一股隐隐约约的血腥味，这让Loki有些难受地皱起了眉头。很快地，在最深处的尽头，他看见有一个人被吊在半空中。

 

他连问也不用问便知道那是谁。

 

Malekith。

 

那股血腥味让Loki不太舒服，他转头向他的兄长发脾气，「我以为他逃走了。」至少Thor手下的那帮废物是这么告诉他的。

 

「我答应过你的。」Thor笑笑，将一把枪塞到宝贝弟弟手上。他之所以留着Malekith活到现在，只是因为要把最后开枪的机会留给他的兄弟。

 

Loki很怀疑，那个人还需要用到枪吗？他看起来是死是活都不知道。他全身布满恶心丑陋的伤痕，渗着骇人的鲜血，他闭着眼睛，也不知道是晕过去了还是其实已经死了。

 

看得出来，他受了非人的折磨。Loki还注意到，他的十只手指头，已经一只都不剩。如果换成旁人，大概很难想像，这样惊人的凌虐，竟然是来自那个阳光明亮、永远笑得温和灿烂的Thor Odinson。

 

但是Loki很清楚，没有人比他更清楚，他兄长的残忍，能展现到何种境界——尤其是牵扯到他的时候。

 

Malekith绑架他们的母亲，算是跟Thor结仇，但可能还不至于让自己的下场这么凄惨。可是，他在大楼看Loki的那一眼，彻底踩到Thor的底线。

 

然而，Loki早已太习惯这种毫无节制的宠爱，所以他完全不感到惊讶，他兄长对他的占有欲简直到了一种病态的地步，而他从来都很享受。但是他随即又想起肚子里的那个小坏蛋，嫌恶的撇开脸，冷哼道，「我才不要弄脏我的手，这里脏死了，我不要待在这。」

 

「好——」Thor依旧是笑着，从Loki手里拿回那把枪，他嘱咐他的兄弟，「站远一点。」

 

然后，他拉开保险丝，扣下板机，以一颗子弹终结这场战役。

 

Loki站在远处，悄悄地把手抚上自己的肚子，他在心底轻声默念：宝宝，你看，这就是你的父亲。他掌管这个世界的邪恶，他杀人无数、他代表罪恶，可是，他爱着我们。

 

金发男人牵着他的兄弟，走出昏暗的地下室，重新回到阳光底下。

 

 

 

Loki以为这就是结局。

 

但是他的兄长说，要再带他去另外一个地方。

 

最后，Thor带他来到一间教堂。

Thor掏出一枚小小的戒指，戒指上镶嵌着一颗一看就要价不斐的绿宝石，他蓝色的眼睛里有着暖暖的笑意，然后，他这样问着他的兄弟：「Loki，你愿意嫁给我吗？」

「你就为了这个才一直躲在这个破地方？」Loki板着脸，几乎不敢相信他的兄长能够无赖到这种地步——为了把他拐来结婚，连这种烂招都用上。

Thor毫不在意宝贝弟弟阴沉的脸色，气定神闲的笑着，「要让你放下手头上的工作跟我出国实在太困难了，我只能这样，你记得这里吗？」

Loki当然记得。

这座小教堂，是他们许下誓言的地方。

许诺永远陪伴彼此、不离不弃的地方。

那时候兄弟俩都还小，跟着父母出门旅游，来到这个国家。他们四处溜达的时候，来到了这座小小的教堂，刚好那天有对看起来很幸福的新人在举行婚礼，他们正好念到誓约的部分。

他们还太小，其实并不明白婚姻的意义与真谛，只知道结婚就是可以跟喜欢的人永远在一起，于是小Loki眨着绿色大眼，告诉Thor：「哥哥，那我也要跟你结婚，这样我就可以永远跟你在一起了。」

「好啊，等我们长大了，我们就到这里来结婚。」Thor宠爱地摸着Loki的黑色脑袋，恨不得自己立刻长大，期待那天快点到来。

他们学着新郎新娘，对着彼此盟誓，无比认真。

可是，后来的他们长大了、相爱了，却再也没有当年的单纯天真了。

他们之间隔着许多阻碍，有父母、有工作、有许多不得已。

Thor等着忍着，可是时间过去太久了，他也会害怕。他怕Loki不愿意再等他、他怕Loki忘记那个诺言。所以最后，他决定趁着这次机会，把Loki拐来找他，完成那场他们早该进行的婚礼。

 

Loki简直想给他的兄长一刀，你他妈还能再无耻一点吗？

 

但是他心底最深处的某一块被触动，因为他的兄长——此刻站在他面前，这个高大帅气、保护了他几乎一辈子的男人，而完全柔软下来。

 

「为什么？」他很轻很轻地问。

 

「因为我爱你、你也爱我。」金发男人笑笑，将他抱进怀里，叹息着，「Loki，宝贝，对不起，让你等了这么多年，可是，我只能这样。」

 

「为什么？」他看似茫然地又问了一次。

 

但Thor知道他问的是什么。

 

为什么是他？

 

为什么爱他？

 

这个问题让他心软又心疼，他的小混蛋，从来都没有问过他，直到这一刻，他才终于问出口。

 

他牵起他的手，与他十指紧扣，抵着他的额头，真诚专注地回答他的兄弟，「Loki，因为是你，只因为是你，只有你，我的小混蛋，再也不能是别人。」

 

「那为什么要把Gungnir交给我？」这是Loki唯一想不通的地方——即便Thor要骗他来这里，似乎也没有必要把Gungnir交到他手上。

 

「因为我是你的，整颗心都属于你，我用我的性命，作为我们的结婚礼物，我的命，也是你的。」他们靠得那样近，呼出的气息染上了彼此的味道，就像他们纠缠了十年的光阴，早已分不清谁是谁。

 

「brother，作为朋友，我会永远维护着你；作为兄长，我会永远保护着你；作为情人，我会永远忠实于你；作为伴侣，我会永远爱着你。」他还是那样浓烈的眼神，仿佛会燃烧，可是只有那样滚烫的视线，才会让他的兄弟感到温暖和安全，他说，「所以，我会永远属于你。」

 

Loki在那个眼神中，好像终于找到自己追寻已久的——被爱的证明。

 

可是Asgard总裁总是高傲的，黑帮大佬的深情告白，换来的是他兄弟的咒骂。

 

「Fuck you!」Loki开口，毫不留情的对着他兄长咒骂，但他的嗓音似乎有些沙哑，他甚至不敢肯定，自己的眼底仍然是Thor最喜欢的那抹墨绿、而不是悄悄地带上一抹红。想到这里，他又一次的耍起脾气怒骂他的哥哥，「You bastard.」

 

但是他伸出手，任由Thor为他套上那个戒指。

宝贝弟弟难得孩子气的模样让Thor忍不住笑出了声，「baby, I will love you forever.」这一次，再也没有那些轻挑，他亲吻他的额头，像儿时那样许下他的承诺。

 

黑发男人眼底闪过一抹不明的情绪，然后，他伸出手，环上那结实的腰，突然，他喊他，「哥哥。」

 

「嗯？」

 

「作为结婚礼物，我有件事要告诉你。」他拉过那双总是环绕着他、给予他安全感的大手，放在自己的腹部上。他神色狡黠，却笑得十分温柔，「你猜猜，它会是男孩还是女孩？」

 

那双宝石蓝的眼睛，有一瞬间的呆滞、惊愕、不敢置信——然后，迸发出强烈的喜悦，那是种光芒，在这个世界上，再也没有其他人，能发散出如此耀眼的光彩。

 

他的兄长、他的爱人，十年来他早已熟悉他每个爱恋的眼神，可是也不及此刻。他们的爱情，升华到另一个境界，集团总裁和黑帮大佬，看似毫无交集的两个位置，却注定因为Odinson的身分，而缠绕一辈子。

 

他愿意为他的兄弟付出一切，他保护他、给予他温柔、用尽一切溺爱他。

 

他愿意为他的兄长付出所有，他纵容他、给予他信任、用尽一切深爱他

他们的影子在阳光下跳耀，逐渐融在一起，Thor吻上他的那一刻，Loki发现，他的心，跳得和十年前，一样快。

 


	30. Chapter 30

Thor牵着宝贝弟弟走进教堂，Loki看着高挂在墙上的十字架，挑眉问道：「父亲和母亲怎么办？」

「他们会接受的。」这已经不再是他要担心的事了，现在整个家族都掌握在Loki手上，父亲根本就没有选择的余地。

Loki无奈地笑笑，靠在哥哥肩上叹道：「他们会再次把你打到三天下不了床的。」

「Loki，你跟我一样清楚，我是不是会真的三天下不了床。」Thor笑得像个流氓，无赖到简直无耻。

这话足够自信，成功的让Loki想起不愉快的回忆。

——Thor被父亲痛揍一顿，哼哼哀哀的躺在床上养伤，然后那三天他就像吃了发情药一样，逮到机会无时无刻都在操他，还差点被庄园里的仆人抓奸在床。

「Fuck you!」Loki又骂了一次。

长年的黑道生涯并没有改变他的兄长太多，他从小接受的那些礼仪训练一样都没丢，只是给他增添许多无赖，然后用在他的身上。

这让高大的金发男人笑出了声，他将他的兄弟抱进怀里，摸着他的肚子，「对不起，宝贝，害你担心了，是我不好，不该让你怀孕还跑那么远。」然而，虽然他口中说着抱歉，语气却完全不是那么一回事——

那股讨人厌的得意洋洋是怎么回事。

纤瘦的黑发男人翻了个白眼，却终于彻底安下心来——只有在这双臂弯中，才是归属。

Hogun有点怀疑他家Boss是不是在跟Malekith的对战中被打坏脑袋？

要不然怎么解释他此刻的行为，还有脸上笑得像白痴一样的表情？他以为自己早就深刻了解自家老板是个弟控，然而，他再次刷新了他对他的认知——他是个病入膏肓的弟控，没有药医的那种。

他看他家弟弟的眼神一向温柔这他知道，但是现在，这已经不是温柔可以形容的，这简直是恶心。他再次希望自己能当个隐形人——太恐怖了这画面。

私人飞机上，Thor小心翼翼地将昏昏欲睡的弟弟圈在怀里，还不放心地问道：「Loki，困的话去床上睡好吗？我让他们铺床。」他的宝贝累坏了，所有的事情都在他的计画中，唯一的意外是Loki怀孕，想到他怀着孕还得管理Asgard和Gungnir、还千里迢迢跑来找他，这让Thor心疼极了。

虽然他完全忽略自己是罪魁祸首这件事。

然而Asgard总裁只是闭着眼睛，含糊不清地咕哝，「我想这样靠着。」说完还往他兄长的胸口蹭了蹭，极度不怀好意的那种蹭法。

Thor对诸神发誓，这个小混蛋是故意的，他看见他嘴边那像小狐狸般的笑容。

——这是赤裸裸的报复，绝对是。

黑道大哥抬头瞪了Hogun一眼，成功吓跑他的特助，然后，他只能不断地深呼吸，试图压下那个唯一不受控制的部位。

苦笑着亲吻怀里小混蛋的额头，他只能对天长叹——为什么我的宝贝弟弟的报复心，永远那么强？

经过十几个小时的飞行后，兄弟俩终于回到Odinson庄园。

看见大少爷平安归来，Heimdall差点老泪纵横，但是，那份感动，在看见大少爷半搂半扶着小少爷时，荡然无存，只剩下冒着冷汗的心惊胆颤。

——他一直都知道这两兄弟的感情很好，可是，有好到、那只手、需要、这样、紧紧地、放在、小少爷的、腰上、吗？

老管家默默地咽了口口水，强迫自己把视线从那只手上移开。

Thor自然没有错过Heimdall的眼神，但他暂时还不打算解释太多，毕竟同一件事要讲两次会让他觉得很烦，所以他只是慢条斯理地摘下墨镜，一脸无谓的对老管家打招呼，「Heimdall，这段时间辛苦你了。」

Heimdall实在忍不住，又撇了一眼那只手——你说话就说话、搂着你弟弟干嘛？看你那小心翼翼的模样，不知道的人还以为他是个孕妇。

老管家此时还完全不知道自己心中的弹幕，居然会无意中真相。

Loki被Heimdall看得有些不好意思，他从来都没有在人前、尤其是长辈面前，和Thor如此毫无顾忌的亲昵。他试图拉开兄长那只不安分的手，却被Thor抓得死紧。

然后——他那个不要脸的兄长居然当着Heimdall的面，在他脸上亲了一口后说，「宝贝，回房间去休息一下，你这段时间一定累坏了。」

这突如其来的狗粮让Heimdall是彻底石化了，僵在原地，不知道该劝告还是鼓掌。

这下傲娇总裁真的忍不住了，他反手就给他兄长一刀，被挡下后绿色眼睛气得红通通的，像是受到天大的委屈那样的泪眼汪汪。

Fandral和Hogun对看一眼，默契地同时转过头去，不敢看这惨不忍睹的一幕。

这世道太艰险了，黑帮大哥和集团总裁的爱情太难理解了——这是两人心中同时发出的感叹。

Thor大笑，把刀丢给Hogun，拉起弟弟就往房间里走。

晚饭过后，Thor哄着怀中的弟弟睡着以后，独自来到关押Sif的小房间里。

那个从小和他一起长大的Lady Sif，已经憔悴的不成人样。尽管Loki并没有对她做什么、也吩咐看守的人不许动她一根寒毛，但是精神上的折磨远比身体上的更加难以忍受——集团破产、家族破碎的消息，一桩桩、一件件雪片般地飞来，每一条都寒冷刺骨，这让要强的她已面临崩溃边缘，只能等着一个属于她的结果。

但是，她还是没有放弃希望，她唯一的希望，就是Thor。

她抱着膝盖窝在房间的角落，看上去像只可怜的流浪狗，Thor看着这样的她，叹了口气。他走上前，绅士地将她从地板上扶起来，让她在椅子上坐好。

「Miss Muspell.」他这样称呼她。

Sif看向他的眼睛一下子有了光采，她的精神已经有点恍惚，口齿不清地问道：「Thor，你来救我了吗？」

他几乎是遗憾的开口，「Sif，我真的不希望我们变成这样，可是，妳偏偏要把我们逼到没有回头路。」

「我没有错，」听见他的话Sif一下就愤怒了，她凶狠地看着他，那是她从来没有在Thor面前展露过的表情，「我只是想要实现我们的约定而已。」

「我们有什么约定？」Thor有点疑惑，到底是时间改变Sif太多，还是其实是他从没真正认识过这个童年玩伴？

「联姻的约定。」

Thor觉得有点头痛，他们似乎走入一个死胡同，Sif始终坚持她的想法、不愿理解他的劝告。

「那是他们的约定，我从来都没有答应过要娶你。」他定定地看着她，缓慢又明确地说道，「妳知道我爱的一直是他。」

「为什么？」女人歇斯底里的大吼着，像是要把多年的不甘都吼出来一样，「他到底有什么好？他邪恶、阴沉、狠毒，从小到大他的恶作剧数也数不清，他像一只毒蛇，随时都会反咬你一口，他根本不可能真心实意的待在你身边为你守住Asgard集团，他甚至不可能给你一个孩子，为什么？为什么是他？」她爱了他这么多年，她哪里比不上那个养子？

Thor只是安静而悲哀地看着她。

「他剪了我的头发，你却护着他，」她说，「你甚至没有问过一句、甚至没有指责过他一句。」眼角慢慢地溢出些东西，却被她仓促的抹去。

「那是因为妳先辱骂于他、妳还动手推他，」他不带感情的表示，「妳凭什么认为，妳有资格这样对待我的弟弟？」他一直不说破，是给她留最后的颜面，但是既然已经走到这一步，那些情义，早已被撕裂的残缺不堪，不再具有任何意义。

Sif脸色惨白，却咬着牙坚持冷笑，「你根本就没有把他当成弟弟，」她已经完全不管不顾，所有的恶毒随着语言不断地往外抛送，没有那些优雅和理智，只剩下怒骂，「你们以兄弟的名义，实际上都做了些什么龌龊的事，他只是个养子，却敢勾引你，他不要脸。」

「是，我没有把他当成弟弟，所以，妳欺负的是我最心爱的人。」那双蓝色眼睛还是一如她印象中那样好看，可是这次再也没有那些温和的情谊，「并且，这是我最后一次容许妳这样污蔑他。」

「Sif，为什么你们看到的永远都是那些表面上毫无意义的事？无论是Asgard还是Gungnir，只要Loki想要，那就都是他的。」Thor停顿下来，笑了笑，「算了，我知道妳不明白，我也不指望妳能够理解，但是，在临死之前，妳要牢记一件事，从来，都是我不能没有他。」

 

想到这里，Thor唇边的笑逐渐染上一抹苦涩。

明明就是他先拥抱那个小混蛋、明明就是他拖着那个小混蛋，要他陪他走进悖德的禁忌中、明明就是他让那个小混蛋委曲求全地在他身边待了十年，可是所有人都以为是那个小混蛋赖着他——

他掏出手枪，对着这个跟他一起长大的女人，面无表情，「所以，妳要记住，我爱他。」

他拉开套筒，蓝色眼睛紧盯着猎物不放，指头微动，他缓缓地扣下板机——

背后却突然响起一声清冷的呼唤，「brother.」

Thor回过头，看见原该被他哄睡的宝贝弟弟站在门口，挑着眉看他。

「Loki，怎么起来了？」Thor连忙走向前，他瞪视跟在弟弟身后一脸无奈的Fandral，猜测是不是这家伙去通风报信？

Loki看着一脸温柔的兄长、又看看一脸悲愤的Sif，然后，他释然地笑道，「算了，哥哥，放她走吧。」

「Loki？」Thor十分诧异地看着他，不明白他为什么会突然改变主意。

「就算放了她，她以后的日子也不可能会好过，」他几不可闻地叹息了一声，「毕竟，是一起长大的……」

他们也曾经有过天真善良的童年，在他们真正将互看不顺眼搬到台面上之前，他们也曾经嬉笑在一起。即便那些良善都回不去了，但是因为她，能让他听见兄长的告白，突然之间，他便觉得，也许这才是最好的结果。

Thor看着弟弟，试图找出一些这个小混蛋可能隐藏的讯息、试图判断这是不是一种试探，然而，Loki只是一脸平静的回望他，碧绿色的眼眸很淡漠，却没有那些恨意。

金发男人被他感染，也笑了起来，他扔掉手上的枪，转头在一旁的保镳耳旁很小声地说了几句话，然后，他揽着宝贝弟弟，头也不回地走出房间。

隔天早上，底特律大街上多了一个被割了舌头、说不出话的女流浪汉，她疯疯癫癫、行为怪异，有时还会突然出手攻击别人，人人都躲避着她，没有人会知道、也没有人会相信，她曾经是个高高在上的千金大小姐。

而在很久以后，Hogun在Loki的默许下，将她送到精神病院，就是后话了。

 

 

TBC

 


	31. Chapter 31

Asgard总裁焦虑的在房间里走来走去。

 

Thor觉得，这个小混蛋再走下去，他的头都要昏了。他强制地将他半抱半拖回沙发上，发现那双修长的手有些冰凉，赶紧拿过一旁的毛毯将他整个人包裹起来。

 

「没事的，Loki，」他耐心地安抚着他的兄弟，「有我在，别怕。」

 

「可是⋯⋯」黑发男人紧咬着唇，像是在思索怎么说下去，却被一个吻给打断。

 

柔软的舌头强势地撬开咬住的双唇，轻柔地来回舔拭，徘徊在每一丝隙缝中，直到他的兄弟不再紧绷着身躯，才满意地松开他。

 

Thor捧着他的脸，温柔地凝视他，哄道：「任何事都交给我，弟弟，你只要记住一件事就好，」有着海天一色的眸子酝满深情，他说，「只要记住，我爱你。」

 

Loki看着他的兄长，他的眼睛永远都那么好看，仿佛承载着整个宇宙，蔚蓝明亮，可是，当他看着他的时候，永远都带着宠溺和纵容，还有他无法拒绝的爱情。

 

他被他牢牢地护在怀里，他的手臂强健有力，可以为他建构起一个完全安全的世界。当他做腻了高高在上的集团总裁时，他便能回到他的臂弯中，做个小坏蛋，放肆地耍赖任性、不讲道理，而他会保护他、给他所有的宠爱和温柔。

 

他终于被安抚下来，乖乖地待在他兄长的胸口，听着他沉稳的心跳，彻底松懈每一根神经。

 

Thor低下头，再次吻上那张永远会让他欲罢不能的唇。

 

 

 

那个画面大概很美好，然而，美好的事物总是不长久，没多久，就响起一声惊天震地的怒吼——

 

「Thor Odinson！！！」

 

Odin力量十足的吼声，像是能震掀屋顶，让没有心理准备的Loki吓得一个激灵。

 

感觉到弟弟的颤抖，金发男人立刻就愤怒了，怒目瞪视他的父亲。

 

「你⋯⋯你们⋯⋯」刚踏进庄园的Odin觉得自己的心脏病又要发作了，抖着手指着两人，气到连话都说不完整。

 

Heimdall跟在Odin和Frigga的身后，也看见眼前这一幕——Odinson家的小王子、Asgard集团的总裁，被他兄长紧紧的拥住，而上一秒，他们两个的双唇还是黏在一起的。

 

他很想掉头走人，他觉得他也应该看一下医生，他应该跟Odin一样得了心脏病。

 

Frigga的反应最镇定，虽然她也是满脸惊讶，但是她还是很快地反应过来，边拍着Odin的背边问道：「Loki，你们两个，怎么回事？」她很干脆地马上决定跳过她的大儿子，免得他一开口真把自己的丈夫给气死。

 

「mother，我⋯⋯⋯」一向巧言善辩的银舌头，难得支支吾吾起来，不知道该怎么解释眼前的情况——

 

毕竟这与他预想的完全不同。

 

原本的版本中，应该是这样——他和Thor一起坐在父母面前坦承他们的爱情，他只需要躲在哥哥的背后，把一切都交给他述说，必要时他还可以假装一下自己是不情不愿的在懵懂无知的情况下，被毫无兄弟之义的兄长拐骗，可怜兮兮的上了贼船，一切都是Thor的错。

 

多么完美。

 

然而，完美并不存在。

 

此时此刻，他心中那股像是被抓奸在床的心惊胆颤——这感觉简直是他妈的操蛋。

 

Thor轻抚着弟弟的背脊，完全不知道这个小混蛋心里原来的打算是把他给卖了，还义愤填膺地冲着父亲吼道：「father，你小声一点，你吓到Loki了。」

 

Excuse me?

 

现在到底是谁有心脏病？

 

你老子的命在你眼里这么不重要就对了？

 

Odin觉得自己快要中风，气得连眼白都往上吊。

 

Frigga瞪着大儿子，赶紧开口介入，「你闭嘴，我没问你，」她把Odin丢给Heimdall，走近Loki，向他伸出手，「Loki，my son，你说。」

 

「我⋯⋯我跟Thor⋯⋯我们⋯⋯」他依旧说不出一个完整的句子，直到那只大手握住了他的颈脖，他猛然地转过头，看向他的兄长。

 

他的兄长说：「别怕，弟弟，我在你身边。」

 

黑发总裁仿佛瞬间就有了勇气，他看向那双和Thor很相像、但是装满完全不同的温柔的蓝色眸子，深吸了一口气，终于坚定地开口，「mother，我和Thor，我们相爱，我们一直爱着彼此，很久很久了。」

 

这番感人肺腑的发言，显然引不起老Odin的共鸣，Odinson家主的思路显然与他的儿子们不在一个频道上——

 

很久很久了？

 

所以这些年你们俩的兄友弟恭全是他妈的把老子耍着玩的？

 

亏老子一直觉得自己养了两个好儿子，行啊你们俩，瞒得这么好，老子简直就是瞎了眼。

 

更显然的，Odin气到忘了他的确瞎了一只眼。

 

这口气不出，家主的威严何在？Odin气得转头就要去找家法，Heimdall连忙拦住他——别生气、别生气，让我来，我很乐意代劳的。

 

老管家更想把两位少爷都揍一顿，他莫名其妙有种自己真相了的感觉——你他妈这些年你们俩的破事，是不是都只是在搞情趣？

 

Frigga叹了口气，很想甩手不管，但是没办法，她一踏出大门，里面立刻就能上演全武行，她只能拼命安抚丈夫的情绪。

 

这群男人烦死了——这是温柔的Frigga此刻的烦躁怒骂。

 

 

 

接过妻子手中的热茶，Odin喝了一大口，总算勉强镇静下来。

 

他用仅存的独眼锐利的盯着大儿子，问道：「这就是你当初坚持要继承Gungnir的原因？」

 

「是。」Thor很干脆地承认。

 

Loki猛然地看向他的兄长，只觉得惊讶极了，眼底写满不敢置信。

 

原来这才是他能继承Asgard集团的原因？

 

可是，他的兄长只是对着他微笑，他以眼神安抚他的兄弟，自顾字地说下去，「father、mother，我爱Loki，不管是兄弟还是爱人，我都会爱着他。」他转向Odin，口吻坚决，「我不愿意让他面对任何危险，所以我自愿继承Gungnir，但是，你也不能否认，Loki才是最称职的Asgard集团总裁。」

 

「你们⋯⋯」Odin觉得自己的脑袋都快被这两个不孝子绕晕了，犹豫不决到底该先问哪个问题？

 

Thor却很明白父亲的意思，淡淡地解答，「father，是我先爱上Loki的、也是我先追求他的，更是我先向他求婚的，」

 

然而他的真情告白听在Odin耳朵里却成了另外一种意思——

 

Thor Odinson你个畜生，那是你弟弟啊，你也下得去手？

 

老子收养你弟弟是当儿子不是当媳妇养啊！

 

他现在都能在心里脑补出一出养子年幼无知被亲子哄骗的大戏——

 

想想都觉得心痛！教子不善啊！作孽啊！家门不幸啊！

 

可惜黑帮大佬完全感悟不到老父亲心中的哀叹，继续说得很高兴，「而现在，谁也不能阻止我，我们已经结婚了，而且，Loki已经有了我们的孩子了。」

 

哐当一声——

 

Odin和Heimdall同时摔碎了手里的茶杯，真的彻底僵化了。

 

Frigga没空理他们，Frigga很清楚Loki的体质，毕竟他是她一手带大的，所以她没有那些不敢置信，只是惊喜的向她的小儿子求证道：「真的吗？my dear，你真的怀孕了？」

 

Loki没想到Thor会这么直截了当地说出来，怒目瞪视他的兄长，可是又没办法对母亲隐瞒，只能红着脸轻轻点头。

 

Frigga惊叫起来，她才不管这两个臭小子怎么搞上的，孙子重要多了，「感谢诸神，我们要马上举行婚礼，噢，亲爱的，不准你再去集团上班了，你要马上开始休假，你还要搬回庄园，我要亲自照顾你，直到你生产为止。还有，我们要整修一间婴儿房了。还有还有……」她兴奋地喋喋不休，自顾自地决定一切。

 

两兄弟从没看过这样的母亲，简直目瞪口呆。

 

黑发总裁看看兴奋过头的母亲、再看看仍然僵化中的父亲和老管家，最后再看看笑得一脸自信的兄长——

 

他低下头，默默思索：有句话我不知道当讲不当讲，可是讲了会很不爽、但不讲更不爽——

 

我是不是被我哥坑了？

 

我是不是被这个王八蛋拐了？

 

我是不是脑子抽了让他帮我戴上戒指了？

 

他的兄长把他拐去结婚，然后用这种直白到简单到无脑的方式，解决困在两人中间十年的问题——

 

Fuck you Thor Odinson.

 

终于反应过来Loki Odinson，气得在他哥的怀中奋力挣扎咒骂，被Thor不怀好意的微笑着压制住，依旧无法浇熄母亲过度的热情。

 

Odinson兄弟的感情，凡人永远无法理解。

 

 

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Thor Odinson最近很不开心。

 

因为他的宝贝弟弟自从结完婚后就不理他了。

 

当Loki Odinson彻底反应过来自己是被混蛋哥哥设计之后，他就发狠跟他哥分房睡，他觉得他这辈子从来没有这么憋屈过，从小到大，只有他耍Thor的份，就算Thor知道他是在耍他，他也会照单全收假装被耍，什么时候轮到他被这样欺负了？

 

娇贵的孕夫愈想愈觉得委屈，揣着崽子还不能上班这件事也让他这个工作狂极度不适应，因此脾气愈来愈暴躁。他拒绝Thor要求举行婚礼的提议，看也不看哥哥那既期待又受伤害的模样，只在Frigga的温柔又强硬的劝说下，勉强回到Odinson庄园待产。而他之所以同意不去上班，纯粹是不想让人家看见他大肚子的模样。

 

摸着自己的肚子，他忍不住又恨恨咒骂一声，「混蛋！」

 

Thor刚进门就看见宝贝弟弟捂着肚子骂人，他用脚趾头想都知道他是在骂他——Thor Odinson，你要加油！这关系到你这辈子的性福！他坚强的在心底给自己打气，然后嘻皮笑脸地走近他的兄弟，大手一捞就将人掳进怀里。

 

「滚！」Asgard集团总裁一点都不给面子。

 

嗯！无赖惯了的Thor很自然的当作没听见，还将人搂得更紧，「宝贝，肚子饿吗？」

 

黑发小混蛋激烈挣扎，怒骂道，「不准抱着我，走开，离我远一点。」

 

「不生气了，」他的兄长耍了他之后还毫无愧疚之意的跟他耍流氓，不但不松手还趁机捏了孕夫的屁股一把，不要脸到极点，「我们现在这样不是很好吗？」

 

「好你妈个头！」在体格上从来都赢不了他哥的Loki Odinson挣扎不开，索性直接上口，狠狠咬了他哥一大口。

 

Thor一脸不痛不痒地贡献自己的手臂，出于对自己肌肉的自信，他其实比较担心弟弟的牙会酸，「宝贝，我说过，Language！要是被妈妈听见你就惨了！」他十分励志的打定主意，今天他不把弟弟哄回房间他就不叫Thor Odinson，所以他很乐意当个流氓，反正那也是他的职业。

 

Loki撇过头，决定以冷淡来面对他兄长的无耻，从现在开始不看不听不说话，当他哥是空气。

 

金发男人还是那个温柔到会溺死人的表情，他吻了弟弟的侧脸一口，然后硬把他的脸扳回来，问道，「那你要怎么样才不生气？」

 

这是个好问题！Loki立马改变心意，决定跟他讨论这个非常好趁火打劫的问题。

 

通常他都不需要花很久的时间思索要怎么敲诈他的兄长，所以他只是简单想了想，然后开口，「第一，你从Malekith手上分来的地盘，利益要分我一半。」

 

这个一点难度都没有，所以弟控很干脆地就答应。

 

但是兄控没这么好打发，继续开条件，「第二，帮我断了Anthony那个王八蛋的手脚，还要拿回我答应分他的10%！」

 

Thor愣了一下，好一会才反应过来那是谁，天，他的宝贝弟弟的报复心真的强到能报名世界纪录了，但是求生欲和性欲还是让他很快地回答道：「当然！」

 

「别又把人给弄死了，他可没骚扰我，等我生完我会出手对付他的集团，你只要帮我揍扁他就好！」Loki补充了一句，闹了这段时间，他现在可没有精力再去应付那些讨人厌的事。

 

Thor点头，表示成交。

 

Loki总算稍微满意一点，继续开价，「第三，你要亲手揍Fandral和Hogun给我看！」

 

金发黑帮大佬摊手，在心底表示：对不起了兄弟！

 

 

 

Fandral再次见识了什么叫做Odinson家的小王子。

 

更准确来说，他已经晋升为Odinson家的小霸王，完全不带商量的那种。

 

Frigga逼着大病初愈的Odin去Asgard集团代理总裁之位，非要让Loki在庄园里安心养胎。

 

Odin气黑了一张老脸，咒骂连连，你们现在想起来你老子有点用了？你们俩乱搞的时候怎么不记得你老子还能帮你代理总裁？

 

但是看着小儿子发白的脸色，再看看那仍旧平坦、却娇贵异常的肚子——那句不要怎么也说不出口，只好把气一股脑的全往大儿子身上撒，有事没事就找大儿子的碴。

 

然而这都还不算什么。

 

最痛的领悟莫过于此时此刻——

 

那个被他哥宠到毫无天理、令人发指的Odinson家小混蛋——Loki Odinson正睁着大眼，配上硬挤出来的眼泪，加油添醋的控诉Thor不在的时候，Fandral和Hogun是如何的违背他，并且只要有点脑子都看得出来这明明就是在耍赖，但就是有个金发白痴买他的帐。

 

于是，Odinson家小王子演了两分钟的戏后，就满心欢愉的裹着毛毯窝在沙发上，吃着兄长讨好的布丁，兴高采烈的看着两人被Thor以对战的名义，实际上是毫无理由的被痛揍。

 

Hogun狼狈地躲过突如其来的拳头，Fandral闪过一脚，看着坐在沙发上摇旗呐喊地黑发男人，两人同时愤怒地想着：

 

妈的，老子不干了，看你们两兄弟怎么搞情趣。

 

这是难兄难弟此刻心中的怨念。

 

当然，想归想，基于讨生活的概念，他们还是得很没骨气地把话咽回肚子里。所幸，让这对难兄难弟感到心理平衡的是，Thor Odinson的日子就没这么好过了。

 

先不说他天天被宝贝弟弟指使的团团转，还要三不五时的承受来自于父亲的火气，有事没事就是一阵骂，还被父亲抓去集团熟悉集团业务——

 

Odin阴恻恻地笑着说：「Loki很有可能不只这么一个孩子，我年纪大了，没办法每次都给你们代理总裁，你得学着帮忙。」

 

反正Asgard跟Gungnir的关系在这两个臭小子的折腾下已经洗不干净了，就算世人没有明确的证据，也是心知肚明的事。集团已经不可能让大儿子继承了，但是让他打杂还是可以的，他算是看明白了，Thor的就是Loki的、Loki的还是Loki的，小儿子才是掌控一切的人，他的大儿子还是乖乖当个打手、抱好自家弟弟的大腿就好。

 

他看着大儿子冷笑，想着：老子揍不到你难道还治不了你？我就天天给你找罪受折腾你！我抱不到老婆你也别想好过！

 

是的，Odin就是假公济私，因为自从兄弟俩搬回庄园之后他的美好日子就一去不复返，Frigga天天围着Loki忙得团团转，他抱怨两句还被妻子白眼，心里的怨念愈来愈深——你行啊！有本事啊！找你弟弟当媳妇生孙子，占了我老婆的心，我整死你个小王八蛋！

 

完全就是一个互相伤害的概念，父子之间的爱恨情仇，简直可以拍一出电视剧，标题就叫：只想气死对方的父亲跟儿子。

 

而默默观战的Heimdall默默地想——这莫非就是Odinson家的传统，有老婆没人性？

 

他对此简直捶胸顿足，发誓将来一定要好好教育Odinson家还未出生的下一代，千万别学得他爸爸跟爷爷那样，一点男人气概都没有！每当他看到Thor巴着Loki不放、还满脸讨好的模样，都觉得不忍直视，简直丢尽全天下男人的脸面，看看，Odinson家族的教育多么有问题！

 

Odinson庄园的欢声笑语、怒吼咒骂好像永远没有停歇的那一日。

 

 

 

八个月后

 

婴儿的啼哭响彻整个Odinson庄园，Odinson家族的下一代出生，Frigga感动的热泪盈眶，老Odin终于在这一刻承认，这两个臭小子搞在一起好像也没什么不好。

 

金发男人吻着宝贝弟弟的额头，小心翼翼地将他和怀中的孩子一起抱进怀里，他说，「谢谢你，弟弟。」

 

Loki因为体质的关系只能选择剖腹产，半身麻醉让他不致脱力也还有意识能够说话，他虚弱地笑着，「你想好名字了吗？」

 

「是你生下他的，当然应该由你来取名。」

 

Loki才懒得伤这个脑筋，「那还是交给父亲吧。」

 

「都依你。」

 

「孩子对外要说是领养的。」黑发男人突然天外飞来一笔。

 

「为什么？」金发男人顿时又惊又怒。

 

「你刚刚说都依我。」

 

「可是……」他还想抗议，但是怀中的人根本不打算搭理他，自己找了个舒服的位置就闭上眼睛，他确实累了。还想不出反驳理由的Thor只好放低音量，不满地咕哝，「嫁给我有这么丢人吗？」

 

但是他又笑了，蓝色眼睛闪耀着喜悦和希望，满满都是温柔和深情，他让保母抱走孩子，小心地将他的丈夫圈在怀中，亲吻他的睡脸，「I love you.」

 

他们纠缠了前半辈子，也将继续纠缠后半辈子，永远永远，他们都是Odinson兄弟，也是Odinson夫夫。

 

至于孩子要说是领养的？Thor冷哼，小混蛋，你作梦！

 

他十分愉快地想起八个月前的手段，胆大包天的决定再坑他弟一把。

 

而在这之后，他们依旧会一直相帮相助、相亲相爱，建造出属于他们的永恒与辉煌。

 

 

 

三年后

 

「Daddy.」

 

天还没完全亮，就有个朝气十足的声音在门口叫唤，还伴随一阵阵有力的拍打，试图引起房中人的注意。那个叫声软糯，带着孩子特有的奶音，听起来可爱极了

 

可惜房间里的人似乎不这么觉得。

 

「你儿子在叫你。」黑发男人踹了将头埋在他颈脖间的金发男人一脚，咕哝道。

 

「在天亮之前，他是你儿子。」

 

这话明摆着就是在耍赖，黑发男人眯着还没睡醒的绿色眼睛，威胁地喊道，「Thor Odinson。」

 

Thor抱紧弟弟，连话都不回了，继续呼呼大睡，一点也没有起床给自己儿子开门的打算。

 

「或者我也可以让他给别人叫爸爸。」Loki Odinson沉下脸，点了一把火。

 

那双蓝色眼睛好像瞬间就清醒了，危险的眯了起来，下一秒，Thor Odinson就像只野兽般将他的宝贝弟弟压在身下，「看来昨天晚上你没学到教训，弟弟。」

 

 

 

金发碧眼的Fenrir可怜兮兮的抱着自己的雷神玩偶站在门口。直到路过的Heimdall叹口气将他抱走，他痛心疾首地对着年幼的孩子耳提面命，「Fenrir，长大后千万别学他们两个，没出息。」

 

成天到晚就知道黏黏腻腻的，不是没出息是什么？

 

Fenrir趴在老管家的肩膀，委屈的扁着小嘴，日常觉得自己肯定是捡来的。

 

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完这一篇啦！感动到想痛哭流涕，从4月到现在，中间历经7个月，也好几度卡文，全文共11多万字，真的很感谢喜欢的每一位小伙伴一路支持我写到这里。对于这篇，其实我个人是非常没有信心的，因为我挑战了我真的不会写的肉和动作场面，再加上我金鱼脑一直觉得自己想不出很厉害的剧情，所以也一直很担心剧情会不会很弱，而真的很感谢大家可能即便心里觉得写的很烂但是仍然一直鼓励我。  
> 我不知道你们会不会喜欢这个结局，但是我个人觉得很可爱，至于番外什么的，就再说吧(笑~


	33. 《番外》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇番外，严格来说比较像小段子，只是个短短小番外，是他们还没成为集团总裁和黑道老大时的温馨早晨，还是希望大家喜欢。

清晨五点，黑发男人在手机的催促下，不情不愿地勉强睁开眼睛。

 

天气很冷，但是他身上的棉被已经掉落到腰际的位置，可以看见他赤裸着胸膛，白晰的肌肤上，散落着暧昧的红色痕迹。

 

他打了个呵欠，推了推身旁的人，没清醒的声线带着浓浓的睡意催促道：「起来了，你该回去了。」但是他的双脚却紧紧地缠上另一双结实的大腿，一点也不像是要赶人的模样。

 

金发男人翻了个身，将他的兄弟抱进怀里，咕哝着耍赖，「我起不来，在中午之前我都不要离开这张床。」他还用脚捞起棉被，将两人盖得严严实实，打算彻底实践这句话。

 

他昨天晚上才从佣兵团放假回来，好不容易抱到宝贝弟弟，他才不想一早就离开Loki身边——因为这会让他觉得，他们像是在偷情。

 

虽然他们某种程度上来说，确实是在偷情没错。

 

Thor最喜欢看着在他怀中逐渐睡去和逐渐清醒的Loki，这时候的弟弟总会多几分难得的乖巧，所以Loki并没有像平时那样送他白眼，只是往他怀里钻得更深，像是叹息般地说道：「待会仆人就会来叫你吃早餐，你这样会被发现的。」

 

他才不会承认，他舍不得这个体温。

 

「我昨天才回来，我们彻夜长谈、维系兄弟感情，是很正常的事。」Thor依旧没有放开他，只是勾着嘴角，贪婪地吸取宝贝弟弟身上的气味。即便已经完全清醒了，他也没有打算离开他的兄弟。

 

哪对兄弟是用上床来维系感情的？Loki在心中腹诽。但是他没有说出来，只是哼道：「你的房间离我的房间走路不超过二十步，有累到非要赖在弟弟的房间里？」

 

然而他的兄长太了解他了，Thor用火热的大手，摸索着他的腰际坏笑道：「宝贝，天气冷，我一起来床铺很快就会变凉，你舍得吗？」Loki从小就怕冷，当他们还小、还没分房睡的时候，每当到了冬天，Loki总喜欢把冰冷的手掌贴在哥哥的肚子上取暖。

 

他突然就觉得有点可惜，他们有时间在这里争论，他到底要不要在整个Odinson庄园清醒之前回到自己的房间里，以避免被仆人发现、捉奸在场，还不如趁这段时间，多来几发。

 

未来的Gungnir接班人是个喜欢身体力行的行动派，于是他低头吻住了宝贝弟弟的唇，用他们最拿手的方式，解决一早可能发生的争执。

 

 

 

当Loki再次清醒，已经早上十一点了。

 

他被这个结果惊了一下，而他的兄长已经离开了，只留下半边冰冷的床铺。这个结果他有些不开心，却又心知肚明这很正常，只好带着一肚子的起床气准备换衣服。

 

突然门打开了，他的兄长端着托盘走了进来，正好捕捉到他的兄弟脸上那抹还没来得及隐藏的失落。Thor将托盘放在边桌上，坐到床边笑着揉了揉弟弟的黑色脑袋哄道，「睡醒了？吃点东西吧。」

 

「你什么时候起来的？」Odinson家的小少爷，此刻没有发现自己的语气染上了那么一点委屈。

 

「九点，我难得放假，总得陪母亲吃个早餐，我跟父亲说了，昨天我们聊得太晚，所以你还在睡，让仆人别叫你。」他拿过一旁的睡袍，帮Loki套上，「先随便吃点，待会吃午餐了。」

 

听见兄长的解释，胸口那么郁闷好像就这样消散了。母亲十分疼爱他、父亲也对他这个小儿子一向宽容，不会因为一次晚起、错过早餐就责备他，所以Loki安心地点点头，听话的拿过叉子，慢条斯理地吃起了煎蛋。他瞄了一眼Thor的手臂，装作若无其事地问道：「伤口还痛吗？」

 

「小混蛋，」Thor宠溺地笑骂，「你不是不管我了？」

 

昨晚他再次被Loki发现他手臂上的擦伤，Loki对于他又受伤气得要命，扬言不管他、也不要帮他上药，最后却还是红着眼眶拿来了医药箱。

 

傲娇的Asgard集团未来接班人被这个揶揄激怒了，气得一把推开他的兄长，「我就不该管你，痛死你算了。」

 

「宝贝，」Thor连忙把人拉了回来，将宝贝弟弟禁锢在怀中吻了一口，「别说气话，你不管我了，我怎么办？」他暗示性地在他的兄弟耳边吹气，若有似无般地像是调情，更像是某种他们都清楚的暗号。

 

Loki还想说些什么，突如其来的敲门声却吓得他立刻再次推开他的兄长。

 

蓝色眼睛里闪过一抹阴郁，很快又消失不见。

 

Heimdall的声音在门口响起，「小少爷，你醒了吗？家主在书房等你，他要跟你讨论曼彻斯特的合约。」老管家十分谨守礼仪，没有得到允许之前绝不会善自打开房门。

 

但即便如此，听见老管家的声音，Loki还是更加紧张。他以眼神示意他的兄长不准出声，才控制着自己的嗓音，假装若无其事地回答，「谢谢，Heimdall，我换身衣服，马上就来。」

 

Heimdall隔着门板提醒小少爷别让Odin等太久就离开了。随着老管家离去的脚步声，Loki被提得高高的一颗心还没来得及彻底归位，随即就被他兄长窒息粘腻的吻给亲得差点喘不过气。

 

Thor握住他的颈脖，抵着他的额头，看着那双自己爱到心坎里的绿色眼睛，他觉得自己该说点什么、他很想说点什么，在庄园里，Loki总是像只惊弓之鸟，随时都紧绷着，害怕被人发现他们的关系，这让他心疼极了。于是，他说，「Loki，别害怕，有我在。」

 

就是因为有你在我才害怕好吗？Loki再次腹诽。但是他依旧没有说出来，只是盯着那双蓝色眼睛，他可以看见，那双眼睛里满满的、只属于他一个人的，温柔。

 

Thor从来没说过他们之间算什么，Loki也没问过，可是当他在他身边时，就会自然而然地给他一种谁也无法给予的安全感——无论是基于哪一种情感，他都知道，他爱着他。

 

「哥哥，」Loki咬了一下唇，才继续接下去，「也许我们该低调一点。」

 

这是一种试探。

 

金发男人却笑了起来，亲吻他的额头保证，「宝贝，再等我一段时间，等我结束训练后，我们就搬出庄园。」他才不会傻到接下这个小混蛋的话，他会用他的方式解决问题，并且保护他、纵容他。

 

他再次覆上那双略为苍白的唇，在心底默念：我会永远爱你。

 

 

-END-


	34. 《养娃番外》

 

**《养娃番外》**

 

Odinson庄园有一个特殊的人物，他是整个Odinson家族最受宠的人，却也是整个Odinson家族最委屈的存在。

 

他叫Fenrir Odinson。

 

他可爱到让祖父Odin一看见他就变成慈祥老人，Thor不只一次对着自家父亲埋怨——为什么我跟弟弟小时候没有这种待遇？

 

他软萌到让祖母Frigga爱不释手，每次一看到孙子就又亲又抱，让Loki头疼不已——妈妈，您会宠坏他的。

 

他乖巧到让老管家Heimdall都无法板着脸，每次看到小小少爷，总是什么原则都没有了。

 

他懂事到让Odinson家一众心腹都赞叹不已，决定尽自己最大的努力辅佐未来的家主——千万别像他那对不靠谱的父亲一样，只会搞情趣。

 

照理说，Fenrir本该是Odinson家族独一无二、最受宠的存在，然而，他永远都有吃瘪的时候。

 

至少在他的Daddy面前，他从没讨过好。

 

 

 

Loki一踏进庄园主楼前的庭院，就看见宝贝儿子在一群人的环绕下，吱吱喳喳地说个没完，像只欢快的小麻雀。Fenrir在这一点上很像Thor，跟谁都能成为朋友，无论是Vanir集团总裁Freyr的小儿子、还是庄园里的老园丁，他都不吝啬展现出他热情友好的一面。

 

「Papa.」小Fenrir眼尖，远远就看见那个黑色脑袋，开心地尖叫起来，飞奔向他的papa。

 

Loki接住儿子，将他抱了起来，亲了亲他软嫩的脸颊，宠溺地问道：「想papa了吗？」自从生下Fenrir，他跟Thor就决定从此搬回庄园居住——毕竟带着Fenrir不适合住在Asgard大楼，而且他跟Thor都太忙，常常要出国办公，而除了Frigga以外，Loki不放心把Fenrir交给任何人，所以搬回庄园是最好的办法。

 

「好想好想，papa，今天晚上我能跟你睡吗？」Fenrir依恋地揽着Loki的脖子，撒娇地问着。

 

然而Loki的那句好还来不及说出口，怀中的儿子就被人拎走。

 

自家父亲那张迷人帅气的脸庞，无限放大在自己眼前，可是小Fenrir只觉得想哭——Daddy不是去俄罗斯了吗？为什么又能来跟自己抢papa？

 

「臭小子，你想趁我不在，霸占我的位置？」Thor像抓小猫一样，拎着Fenrir的领子，瞪着自己儿子，冷冷地说道。

 

「Papa⋯⋯」Fenrir委屈地看向Loki，晃着自己的小短手，希望Loki把他抱回去。同时在心底哀嚎：Daddy不是应该明天才回来吗？说好的今晚不在家呢？骗人！

 

Loki当然舍不得看宝贝儿子可怜兮兮的模样，没好气地从兄长手中夺回儿子骂道：「你轻一点，这是你儿子。」

 

Fenrir趁机紧紧揽住papa，还挑衅地对Thor做了个鬼脸，这让黑道老大气得只想把儿子从宝贝弟弟身上扯下来痛揍一顿。

 

「Fenrir Odinson，我只说一次，你自己下来。」Thor Odinson阴沉着脸，威胁起自己的儿子。

 

然而身为集团总裁与黑帮大佬的独生子、Odinson家族的下一任继承人，Fenrir当然不会是那种任人摆布的小可怜。他趴在Loki肩头，带着哭音小声地唤着：「Papa⋯⋯」

 

Loki夹在这父子俩中间，只想翻白眼。

 

他当然知道自己兄长的占有欲又犯了，偏偏Fenrir完美继承了这项天赋，他对自己papa的占有欲丝毫不输给自己Daddy——Loki怀疑这是因为Thor的身教起了强大的作用。

 

他又亲了亲儿子的小脸，然后把他放下来——这是为了Fenrir好，他怕Thor真的揍他。然后蹲下身来平视儿子的绿色眼睛，哄道：「去洗手，待会要吃晚餐了，papa保证，我会给你讲睡前故事，好吗？」

 

Fenrir气鼓着小脸，知道自己今天是没希望了，但是想想好歹还坳到了一个睡前故事，所以还是认命地点头，再次朝Thor做了个鬼脸，转过身一溜烟地跑了。

 

「臭小鬼！你给我站住！」Thor气炸了，他觉得自己身为丈夫与父亲的尊严同时受到了挑战。

 

他气得想冲上去逮住那个小坏蛋，狠狠地往那个小屁股来上几巴掌，却被自己的丈夫拦住。Loki冷着脸道：「你有完没完？」

 

Thor揽上弟弟的腰，将他带向自己，二话不说就吻住了他，强势地用舌头将爱人的口腔扫了一圈，将这个吻连绵得既缠绵又情色，直到他终于停下来，都还意犹未尽地舔舐着那两片薄唇。然后他说：「宝贝，你不能每次都护着他。」

 

Loki被他亲得有些发软，脑子都晕乎乎的，「他是你儿子。」他又强调了一遍，但是气势弱了许多。

 

「但你是我的，我一个人的。」他握着弟弟的颈脖，他最熟悉的位置，数不清是第几次的霸道宣告。

 

「哥哥，」Loki无奈地喊道，「你能不能不要这么无赖？别忘了，你现在已经是个父亲了。」但是他待在他兄长的怀抱里，任由那双大手在他身上不安份的游走。

 

「但我先是你的丈夫，才是他的父亲。」Thor这么说。他拉起他的兄弟快速地往房里走，无视跟在一旁的Hogun。

 

Hogun无奈地看着Odinson兄弟的背影，苦恼着等一下要怎么跟小小少爷解释，他的papa又不能陪他吃晚饭了。

 

 

 

Fenrir走到餐厅，看着那空荡荡的餐桌，却没有刚刚在Loki面前那种无辜可怜的模样，只是耸耸肩膀，露出一个像极了Loki的表情，一副小大人的模样对着一旁的老管家说道：「Heimdall，我们来打赌，到明天午餐前都见不到papa了。」

 

Heimdall苦笑着看他，今晚Frigga陪Odin去参加一场晚宴了，所以没人陪Fenrir——通常就是在这种时候，他会显露出他与众不同的一面。

 

这时候的Fenrir，即便年纪很小，也依旧会让身边的人清楚明白地感受到——他是Odinson。那抹继承于两个截然不同的父亲、却能震慑全场的强大，会全部展现出来，再也不是平常那乖巧爱撒娇的模样。

 

刚刚踏进门的Fandral正好听见Fenrir的话，一脸无语：小小少爷，你知道的太多了。

 

Odinson家的教育，真的很有问题啊！

 

 

 

晚上十点，Thor替熟睡的宝贝弟弟盖好被子，又亲了亲他的嘴角，然后小心翼翼地翻身下床。

 

他走进儿子的房间，Fenrir正靠在床头读着一本北欧神话，虽然他跟Thor长得很像，并且都有着金色耀眼的头发，但是他的行为举止，却完全是他另一个父亲的翻版。

 

他听见脚步声，抬起头来，挑着眉看着自己的父亲：「我记得答应给我念睡前故事的是papa。」

 

Thor无所谓地笑笑，走到儿子身边，抽走他手中的精装本，然后——父子两个在半空中击掌。

 

Fenrir没了下午那股挑衅又无辜的神情，笑得像是逮住谁的小辫子一样，「Daddy，虽然你不守信用，但是别忘了我们说好的。」他指的是Thor应该明天晚上才回到庄园的事，这一点，他又被Daddy坑了。

 

金发男人则是笑得十分得意，虽然是说好的事，但是他才不会给这小恶魔机会，任何人都别想霸占他兄弟床铺的另一边，那是属于他一个人的位置。

 

但是对于另一个承诺，他会说话算话的，于是他保证道：「当然，那匹马明天就会运到庄园。」

 

「合作愉快。」Fenrir点头，这个结果还算令人满意。于是他打算明天再继续和Daddy的斗智斗力，抢夺papa的注意力。

 

Thor似笑非笑地看着儿子，他像是缩小版的自己，但更像是小时候的弟弟一样狡诈。然而这完全没有问题，通常这样的Fenrir，会让Thor多出那么一点点父爱，于是他问道：「需要有人给你讲故事吗？」

 

「噢，不用了，你的故事是全家族里讲得最烂的，你还是好好珍惜今晚吧。」Fenrir躺了下来，心满意足地自己拉上棉被，然后闭上眼睛，这瞬间他又乖巧得像个小天使，软软地和父亲说晚安，「Good night, Daddy.」

 

黑道大哥看着鬼灵精怪的儿子，终于忍不住笑出声，在儿子的额头上落下一个晚安吻，「Good night, my son.」

 

每对父子都会有小秘密，而Odinson父子的小秘密，就是一起坑了他们都深深爱着的那个Odinson，Loki Odinson。

 

Thor以Fenrir想要的小马为代价，利诱儿子陪他演戏，让宝贝弟弟为了他的宝贝儿子不挨揍，半推半就地陪着刚刚回到庄园的丈夫滚床单。

 

而站在门外将父子俩的秘密尽收眼底的Loki Odinson，弯弯的唇角，绽放出一抹幸福。

 

——他知道，他们都爱他，会永远爱着他。

 

但是，亲爱的哥哥，你准备好承受邪神的怒火了吗？

 

 

-END-


End file.
